Perfectum Par
by Girisha1
Summary: Hi, this is my first fanfic and it is a Fless fanfic. Tess and Fletch are having an affair, but what happens when Fletch's wife Natalie finds out? Will Tess be okay? And will Tess and Fletch's relationship last when it's pushed to it's limits?
1. Chapter 1

**Perfectum Par**

Tess entered the ED feeling like she was on cloud nine. She went to her office and got changed into her scrubs, and as she came out she went to the nurses station. All the nurses were gathered chatting and gossiping.

'About time' Charlie said

'Sorry, I woke up late this morning' Tess replied as she glanced at Fletch, his cheeky grin getting wider.

'And did I see you wearing the same clothes as yesterday, this morning?' Charlie asked a smile appearing on his face. All the nurses smiled or laughed.

'I don't know what you saw Charlie, but can we get on' Tess said trying not to smile as Fletch was watching her.

All of the nurses dispersed and went to do their jobs as Tess went to clean an empty cubicle. Fletch saw where she was going and followed her into the cubicle. He looked around to make sure no-one was watching and pulled the curtain around them.

'Hey...' He said moving closer towards her

'Fletch... You should be working'

'Well I couldn't miss an opportunity like this could I' he said putting his hands on her waist and kissing her head. Tess closed her eyes; she loved his touch no matter where it was, as long as he was close to her.

'So, fancy going out tonight'

'Again?' Tess replied shocked

'Well why not, I told Nat I was working a double shift, so I don't have to be back till morning' he said as he winked at Tess

Fletch leaned in and kissed her. At first she didn't respond, too shocked by the fact that she was kissing Fletch at work, but then put her arms around him as they stood kissing in the empty cubicle. The kiss was quickly becoming more passionate so Fletch pushed Tess slightly so she fell onto the bed, dragging him with her. She giggled and then they reconnected, this time with more passion and lust. Fletch moved his hands up Tess's waist and up her body so that her scrub top came off and she reciprocated by taking his scrub top of and throwing it across the cubicle. Tess kissed his neck and rubbed her hand up and down his chest as she knew he loved this. She could feel a significant bulge coming from down below so she moved her hand down and stroked it, which made Fletch groan with passion. He placed gentle but firm kisses alone Tess's jaw and neck as she tipped her head back and curved her back up as he kissed her breasts and moved further down her body. Just as he went to take her trousers off they heard people near the cubicle and Zoe say 'Okay, cubicle 5 please'

They both stopped and looked at each other, they quickly got up and put their scrub tops on, just in time for the curtain to be pulled back to reveal Jeff, Dixie and Zoe with a patient. Zoe looked between both of them and said, 'Fletch can you put a line in please and Tess can you get me a litre of saline' Fletch and Tess looked at each other and Tess pointed to her neck; quickly and discretely Fletch rubbed his neck but failed to rub of the lipstick and Zoe noticed. She looked back between the pair of them and made the connection. Tess's ruffled hair and lipstick on Fletch's neck, her eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She signalled for them to come outside the cubicle and they did so. 'I need a word with you two in my office now.' Fletch and Tess looked at each other worried. The three of them made their way inside Zoe's office and stood in front of her desk. Zoe went and sat behind her desk looking at them.

'So, what were you doing in that cubicle?' Zoe asked carefully

'We were cleaning it' Tess replied calmly

'Really? Fletch you might want to take a look in a mirror'

'What? Why?' Fletch replied confused and Tess sighed loudly

'Lipstick' Zoe replied simply

Fletch looked down and sighed

'Fletch you're married! And Tess you're a Christian! What's going on'

'Zoe, me and Nat haven't been right for a long time now, there just isn't any love between us. The only reason I have been staying is because of the kids.'

'And normal people talk about it!'

Fletch sighed 'Every time I try and talk to her it ends up in a shouting match and sometimes the kids hear. I can't put them through that any more. Tess understands me and respects me.' He looked at Tess and took her hand, 'You are amazing and not just in the bedroom department, you care for me and worry about me when I'm not with you. I love you Tess and I want to be with you more than anything in the world'

'I love you too Adrian' a tear rolled down Tess's cheek and Fletch quickly wiped it away before embracing her lovingly. Fletch released Tess from his grip and winked at her and she smiled as they looked back at Zoe, who was looking at them intently.

'Well, I can't stop you from having an affair, and you clearly love each other but can you not have sex or even make out at work please' Zoe said and Fletch and Tess started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As it was coming to the end of my shift I headed to the staff room to change my clothes before heading home for a well deserved bath and a glass of wine. I had already changed my trousers so I took my top of. Normally, when I am changing in the staff room everyone else is working so I don't get disturbed. I heard the door open and rapidly turned around to face the person. To my luck it was only Fletch and I sighed when he noticed me without a top on.

'Ahhh, heading of already are we? You still have approximately 5 minutes to go' He said, grinning at me like a Cheshire Cat.

'Yes I am, I need a bath after running around all day' I replied while getting my top out of my locker. Fletch walked closer to me and put his hands on my bare waist. He then kissed the top of my head, my nose and then my lips to which I responded to immediately. The kiss was getting passionate so I pulled away.

'You know what Zoe said, no kissing at work' I said arguing against my thumping heart

'Well, in a few minutes we won't be at work will we' he said matter of factly

'Hmmm, good point. Now can you let go of me for one second while I put my top on please?'

'If you want but once we go back to yours it's not going to stay on very long' he said flirtatiously

'You're coming back to mine?' I asked confused, since he'd made no plans with me before hand.

'Yes I am'

'What about Natalie?' I asked while putting my top on.

'You know what Tess' Fletch said taking my hands, 'I've had about enough of her. Every time I try and talk to her it ends up in a shouting match and she shouts in front of the kids and sometimes at the kids. They actually told me that they are scared of her. What child should be scared of their own mother?' This made Tess think about Sam and Saskia and how they were doing. 'She calls me all the time and you know that, she calls me at work, when I'm shopping and even when I wasn't with you she was doing the same. There is no love in our relationship and I can't stay with her. I love you Tess Bateman and i want to be with you. I want to be close to you and to be able to protect you and worry about you when you're not with me. Me and Natalie don't have any of that. When I go home tonight I can guarantee she'll be sat in the kitchen drinking and waiting for me, so I am going to tell her. Not that it was you but I want to tell her. I need to tell her.'

When I heard all of this; fletch pouring his heart at me, I felt guilty. Guilty for everything I have done. He noticed my look and it was like he could read my mind since he said, 'None of this is your fault Tess, you can't help who you fall for' he said while smiling at me

'No, you can't' I said smiling back at him. He kissed me, turned his phone off and said, 'lead the way boss.' We walked out of the ED together, unnoticed by everyone; well that's what we thought. After a 5 minute discussion we thought that we should take my car and leave his in the ED car park overnight.

The drive back was a silent one but not unpleasant. Fletch was driving because my feet were throbbing since I hadn't sat down all day. I was staring out of the window thinking about Sam and Saskia. I was wondering how they are doing, and how Sam is dealing with his bi-polar. After a while of thinking about my children, I thought about Mike. About how he left me with two children -one suffering with a mental condition - and didn't even help me to cope. At one point I thought of giving up, about leaving them just like Mike left me. But I fought instead, I fought for my children. For the two people I love more than anything in the world. He left me for another woman, just like Fletch is going to do for me. I love him, but I've never told him yet. It's hard to find the right moment in a busy ED, and when I want to tell him when we are alone, we always end up being busy. As I come back out of my day dream I am crying silently. I can see him glancing at me sideways, obviously he can tell something's wrong. Probably because I am shivering as it's freezing, since my head is turned so he can't see me crying. He pulls over at the side of the road, near a wood and cuts the ignition. I looked out the window and without turning around 'I thought we were going to mine?' I say my voice cracking.

'We were. Until you started crying.' He says softly and sadly. I sigh loudly, enough for him to reach over and pull my hands to his lap, forcing me to turn around and reveal my blotchy skin and puffy eyes.

'Oh Tess...' He says and envelopes me in a hug. I can hear his heart beat on my cheek as the tears flow more heavily. I start crying uncontrollably and he wraps his arms tighter around me. When my sobs subside he releases me and pulls my chin up so my eyes meet his. He moves his hands up to my face and wipes my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I shut my eyes and take some deep breaths to steady my racing heart. He looks at me sadly and embraces me again placing a tender kiss on my head. He lets me go and looks in to my eyes, searching them for a glimpse of hope.

'What's wrong Tess?' He asks carefully

'I was just thinking... About Mike... About you... About everything'

'I'm not going to leave you Tess, not now, not ever. I love you with all my heart, you know that.'

'But you're leaving your wife. For me. Just like Mike did. What about your kids? It'll break your heart to be away from them and I can't do that to you.' I say as a tear escapes my eye. He is quick to brush it away and I take a sharp breath as he comes into contact with me.

'Tess, I would do anything for you. I can still see my kids, I'll miss them but I'll still get to see them. My wife and I have no love between us. She shouts and isn't even a proper mum to the kids. She even let them go to school without any food until I realised and gave them it just before they got to school.' He said passionately.

'But...'

'But nothing Tess, I love you and I should've realised about Nat sooner. Mike was an idiot to let you go. You are compassionate, amazing, intelligent, decisive, feisty, professional, assertive and absolutely bloody gorgeous! It won't always be perfect for us, but we'll get through it. Together, like we always have. We're a team right?'

'Yes, we are' I say smiling. He smiles back and kisses me softly. I kiss him back and then pull back slowly. After a few seconds I realise that this is an opportunity I can't miss.

'Fletch...'

'Yes...' He says looking over at me from the drivers seat, still holding my hands.

'You do know that I love you right?' I say, stealing that sentence that he said, as he declared his love for me for the first time.

'...That's the first time you've ever said you love me' he said in shock and I nodded in response.

'And you stole my line too' he said cheekily as a big grin spread across his face

'But I do, I love you Adrian Fletcher' I said with a smile, and laughed at how easy it was to say 3 words, after I had said them once.

'Oh I love you too Tess Bateman' he said as he leaned and kissed me. The kiss began to progress, and I had realised that I was freezing and we were in my car in the middle of nowhere. I pulled away from Fletch.

'Fletch, we should go to mine, I am freezing' I said whilst looking him in the eyes. He took his jacket it of and wrapped it around me, then placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

'I suppose your right' he said as he turned on the ignition and lights and looked at me one more time before placing his fingers on my cheek and running them down my cheek.

'God, you're beautiful' he said quietly. I could feel heat rising to my cheeks as he said this and I smiled. He put his indicator on to turn back onto the road, and then waited.

While Fletch waited I smiled as I thought to myself that I had actually done it, I had told Fletch I loved him and it was simple. I don't understand why I didn't say it sooner, because now I realise I would lay down my life for fletch. Give anything and everything just to make sure he is safe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fletch then the steering wheel as the thoughts surrounded my mind and then I heard a horn and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Tess... Tess... Can you hear me? Come one Tess; squeeze my hand if you can hear me.' Zoe says as Tess is strapped to a bed, entering resus. Dixie, Charlie, Rita, Lily and Ash surrounding her.

'Okay I feel slight pressure, she's with us' Zoe says. 'Right Dixie-'

'Yeh, this is Tess Bateman, 46, in an RTC, car verses lorry, fractured tib and fib, deep laceration to the head, embedded glass in thigh, and suspected internal bleeding in the abdomen, GCS was 4 en route, BP 80 over 55 and she's had 10mg of morphine.' Dixie reads out clearly and confidently.

'Okay guys, let's do this.' Ash says without hesitation

Meanwhile, on the other side of resus...

'Fletch... Fletch... Can you hear me mate' Jamie says

'Yeah...' Fletch replies weakly as he tries to sit up but Jamie, Ethan, Cal, Iain and Robyn stop him.

'Fletch do you remember what happened?' Cal asks him

'Yeh, I went to pull out and get back on the road and a lorry hit... Oh my god! Tess! Tess! Where is she? Is she okay?' Fletch asked suddenly remembering that he wasn't alone in the car.

'Woah, woah calm down mate' Jamie says, clearly worried about Fletch

'I need to see her!' He says and tried to sit up but his friends were having none of it.

'No, Fletch lie down and let us treat you, once you are done then you can see her okay?' Cal said, calmly

'...Okay fine...' Fletch said surrendering

'Right Fletch, we've just had your CT result back and everything's fine so we are just going to remove the collar. Okay?' Cal said

'Yep' Fletch replied

'Right, now move your head up, down, left and right for me' And Fletch did that slowly.

'Any pain?'

'Nope, just a bit stiff that's all' Fletch said rubbing his neck

'Okay, your chest X-Ray was clear, so you only have a broken arm, some cuts to your head and a bit of bruising on your abdomen' Cal said 'You've been lucky' Cal said as he looked at Fletch. This reminded Fletch of Tess.

'Tess!' He said urgently as he sat up, and looked at Cal, 'I need to see her!'

'Okay, she has just had surgery on her thigh, to get the glass out and to stop the bleeding in her abdomen, so don't overdo it' Cal says softly

'Oh god. What have I done' Fletch says, his mouth open wide from the shock

After Fletch has had a cast put on his arm with a purple coating, because it is Tess' favourite colour, he hops on his crutches over to Tess's bed where she is sleeping. Fletch sits down next to the bed and takes her hand in his, entwining their fingers together and admiring her beauty. She slowly beings to stir and turns around to see Fletch holding her hand. A tear rolls down Fletch's check and he sees that she's awake.

'Oh Tess...' He started, as more tears flowed down his face. A tear rolled down her face too as she sees him crying.

'Fletch, don't cry...' She says to him soothingly while wiping the tears of his face with the pads of her thumbs.

'Its all my fault, I should've never pulled out, I have hurt you.' Fletch says ashamed of what he has done.

'Hey, look I'm fine. I am fine, just a few cuts and bruises' Tess says and they both start laughing.

'Fletch, this wasn't your fault' Tess says while grabbing his other hand, being careful of the pot on it.

'It was just an accident, it could've happened to anyone, don't blame yourself' Tess said softly

'Thank you Tess, Thank you' he says as he embraces her, being careful not to hurt her even more.

'Why are Tess and Fletch holding hands?' Jamie asks Robyn looking over at them having a deep conversation.

'I don't know, they were in the same car together, they might have been doing anything. If you get what I mean' Robyn says back laughing

'Alright guys we've got patients to treat. Less talk more work' Zoe says interrupting their conversation before it goes any further

'I know but-' Jamie started as he looked back at Tess and Fletch who were now hugging each other lovingly. Both Zoe and Robyn looked over too and Robyn was surprised but Zoe had seen them hug before so it wasn't a big deal to her.

'See' Jamie said to Zoe

'What?' Zoe replied confused

'They're hugging each other!' Jamie replied shocked

'So? I hug Charlie all the time, it doesn't mean anything. It just means we're friends' Zoe replied. Jamie just nodded and walked of, still thinking about them. Then something clicked in his mind, and he started to wonder if he was right or if he was going crazy.

'I am so so sorry' Fletch said, still hugging Tess.

'You have nothing to be sorry for' Tess said pulling away from the hug and looking fletch directly in the eyes.

'I love you Fletch, always.' She says simply

'I love you too' Fletch says and then kisses her gently on the lips. As they both break apart from the kiss they can feel eyes on them so they turn around. They see Zoe, Ash, Rita, Jamie, Cal, Lily, Charlie and Robyn staring at them, most of them with their mouths open wide. Fletch and Tess looked at each other, a worried look on Tess' face and a scared look on Fletch's. Fletch sat up straight and turns fully to face the crowd, one hand still firmly clutching Tess's.

'Right... Well... Erm... We have sort of... Erm...' Fletch starts, stuttering

'Been having an affair' Jamie finishes for him. Fletch sighs loudly.

'Yes, fine okay. Me and Tess have been having affair over the past few months. Don't judge me yet, but me and Nat have no love between us. She shouts at me, at the kids, she drinks all the time and she wants to know where I am every second of everyday, even before I was with Tess. I was going to tell her tonight when I got home, that I want a divorce, but then this happened.' Fletch said confidently. Everyone was still stood looking at them but then one by one they all either nodded or smiled.

'SO SHE'S THE WOMAN?' Natalie shouted making herself visible, by pushing through the doctors and nurses that were standing in front of her. Tess was extremely scared and shocked, so she held Fletch's hand tighter which made him turn around to look at her and mouth 'Don't worry.' As he squeezed her hand in return.

'I always knew you were having an affair since you were coming back at weird times in the morning and being happy and upbeat every time you came off your phone! Then one night when you went to pick the kids up, you forgot your phone so I went through your messages to see filthy ones that you were sending to someone called, 'X' which I assumed was a woman! And today I see you coming out of working walking particularly close to someone and getting in the car with her, but I couldn't see who she was! NOW I REALISE IT WAS THIS OLD COW!' Natalie says, clearly furious.

'Maybe we should take this in my office' Zoe suggested calmly

'No.' Fletch said firmly

'Adrian...' Tess said quietly. Fletch turned around and looked into her eyes, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 'It'll all be okay' he said calmly brushing a piece of hair away from Tess's face, and she nodded.

'Oh please, that's disgusting!' Natalie shouted

'Stop shouting.' Fletch said, getting more and more annoyed by the minute and walked closer to her so he was a few feet away.

'Excuse me?!' She said even louder

'I said stop shouting. Every single day I hear you shout! At me or even the kids! You are a terrible mum! Letting them go to school without any food for the day! Dropping them of late to school and telling their teacher that it was my fault! Checking up on me every second! Telling me that I can't go out because you want me at home so you can go to the pub! And coming into my place of work, harassing me and insulting Tess! How dare you insult her! I don't love you anymore and I want a divorce. I can't take anymore of your crap!' Fletch said panting as all of his anger spilled out. Everyone stood watching as no-one could take their eyes of the married couple arguing. Natalie was a little taken back at Fletch's sudden burst of anger.

'I'll talk to the lawyer in the morning. Have a good life Adrian.' Natalie said and then left, and didn't look back. Fletch walked back to Tess grabbing her hand when he got close enough.

'Fletch...' Tess said, the tears becoming evident in her eyes.

'It's okay Tess it's all okay. I've done it, I've done it.' He said a smile appearing on his face as he leant forward and kissed her, with passion. She reciprocated but soon realised they had an audience and sharply pulled back.

'What's the matter? Are you okay?' Fletch asked quickly, obviously worried.

'Nothing, it's just...' She started and leaned closer to Fletch so only he could hear. 'It seems we have formed an audience' she said and they both started to laugh. They both looked at the people surrounding them. Their friends and colleagues that were now all showing a smile or grin.

'Zoe could you...' Fletch asked pointing to everyone

'Oh, yeh of course. Right, back to work everyone shows over' Zoe shouted at everyone. Everyone left wishing the best to both Tess and Fletch.

'We will move you to the high dependency cubicle so you can have some privacy.' Zoe said to Tess while winking at her.

'Thanks' Tess and Fletch replied in unison

Once Tess was moved to the high dependency cubicle, Fletch walked in and went to take a seat next to her bed.

'No,' Tess said weakly, 'Sit with me.'

'Are you sure, I might hurt you?' Fletch replied cautiously

'I don't care I want you close to me. I need you close to me.'

'Okay' Fletch said while clambering into the bed. He squeezes bedside Tess in the bed and tries to find a comfortable position for both of them. They found it as Tess was sat between Fletch's legs with her back and head resting on his chest and shoulder.

'This is nice' Tess says sleepily. Fletch wraps his arms around Tess, careful not to hurt his broken arm, and kisses her forehead. A sigh escapes him.

'Are you okay?' Tess asks concerned

'I'm fine, actually I'm brilliant. I have got a great job, I have got amazing friends and I have got the women of my dreams. And the best thing is, this isn't secret anymore.' Fletch says

'I know but-'

'I don't have a place to live... Which is where you come in' Fletch says carefully

'Of course you can live with me' Tess says as she leans up and kisses him.

'Ah' Fletch starts pulling away from the kiss. 'I may have ruined your car, but I can certainly make up for it in more ways than one' Fletch says and Tess turns to face him as he winks at her. She starts laughing and he joins in. After having laughed for a good 5 minutes they are both tired and fall asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fletch woke to a continuous fast paced beeping noise. He assumed it was his alarm so reached out with his good arm to try and turn it off. As he blinked a few more times and opened his eyes, he saw that the fast paced beep was actually Tess' monitor going off. He quickly pressed the emergency button and in less that a minute Zoe came rushing in.

'Help her! Help her please!' Fletch shouted at Zoe

'Fletch calm down, you'll have to move she's in VF' Zoe said calmly. In less than a second Fletch jumped out of the bed. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt as they both got really warm laying together. He was wearing tight purple boxers which were Tess' favourite so he knew it would make her happy when he put them on. Charlie, Ash, and Robyn also rushed in a few moments later.

'Right, charging...' Zoe said as Charlie pressed the button to charge.

'Clear, shocking.' Zoe said. The machine kept beeping.

'Please, please save her! Please.' This last please was a whisper, and more of a plead to god to help her.

'We're trying.' Came Robyn's soothing voice

'Right, charging... Clear, shocking.' Zoe said loudly, 'come on Tess.' Zoe whispered.

'And she's back in sinus rhythm.' Ash said. Fletch sighed loudly.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' Fletch said to Zoe. After a few seconds Zoe spoke up.

'Come on Fletch, she won't be awake for a while, why don't you come and get some food with us?' Zoe asked politely, touching his arm in an attempt to comfort him and it seemed to work.

'No, I think I will stay with her. But thank you Zoe, really.' Fletch said sincerely

Fletch went and sat inside the bed with Tess next to him. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

'Come on Tess, wake up for me.' Fletch said

After 30 minutes Tess woke up, her vision was blurred but as she blinked everything came into focus. She looked to her right to see Fletch asleep next to her, one hand on her stomach and another by his side. He had his head resting on her shoulder and he looked so peaceful. She shook him gently in a futile attempt to wake him up.

'Fletch...' She said croaking slightly. 'Fletch...' She said, a little bit firmer this time. Fletch woke up and once he saw her awake his face lit up.

'Tess you're awake!' He said as he kissed her with passion. She kissed him back and went to wrap her arms around him but realise she had cannulas and tubes in her arms. She broke away from the kiss and just hugged him. He hugged her back and nuzzled into her neck. Just then Zoe walked in Tess' room to see how she was getting on. Fletch got under the sheets to hide the further humiliation of his tight purple boxers.

'Hey...' Zoe said while walking up to Tess' bed and sitting in the vacant seat near it. 'How are you doing?' She said soothingly taking hold of Tess' free hand. Tess held Zoe's hand back.

'Okay I guess, but I had a weird dream that I went into VF and you had to try and save me.' Tess said as she laughed weakly at how stupid her comment sounded. Zoe and Fletch looked at each other.

'What?' Tess said

'Tess, you did go into VF.' Fletch said while rubbing Tess' arm with his hand

'Oh my god. I thought it was just a dream.' She said surprised

'No, you did but we saved you.' Zoe said while squeezing Tess' hand. 'And don't think I didn't see those boxers Fletch.' She said as she started laughing and Tess joined in.

'Hey, you won't tell anyone, will you?' Fletch said hopefully.

'No I won't, but if can't guarantee Robyn won't.' She said while laughing. Tess was also laughing and Fletch nudged her under the sheets and whispered seductively into her ear, 'They're _your_ favourite. Think of the things we could do without them.' He said while rubbing his good hand up her arm. Tess giggled at this and Zoe looked between them suspiciously.

'Well, I brought you both some food, because Fletch wouldn't leave!' she said as she shot him a look to which he just smiled nervously, 'and because you need to keep your strength up Tess.' Just then Zoe got paged, she sighed and took it of her waist and looked at it.

'I'm needed in cubicles. I'll come in and see you later, okay?' Zoe said as she looked at Tess and Fletch who nodded.

'Bye Zoe.' Tess said croakily. Zoe got up and walked out, just as she went to push the door open she turned round.

'Oh, by the way, you will probably get some visitors because people will come up on their breaks... Is that okay?' Zoe said cautiously

'I don't think-' Fletch started

'That will be great, thanks Zoe.' Tess said softly. Zoe smiled and left. Fletch turned to Tess and kissed her forehead.

'Why did you do that?' Fletch asked gently

'Because it's not nice for them to worry about me and not get to see me. Anyway, it'll be nice to have good company.' She said smiling as she knew Fletch would have something to say about that last comment.

'Oi, I am good company! And I can be great company...' He said as he winked at her and kissed her passionately.

'Okay fine. Can you do me a favour?' Tess asked Fletch while he was playing with her hair.

'Yeah, anything.' Fletch said back while kissing down her neck

'Could you go home and get me some clothes and stuff. You know, just things that I'll need when I'm here. There is a carry bag in-'

'I think I'll manage.' Fletch said as he gently lifted Tess up slightly so that he could slip out of bed. Once out, he grabbed his jeans and pulled them on. Then he out his shoes on before looking at Tess and kissing her gently. 'I will be 10 minutes, okay?' Fletch asked while stroking her face.

'Thank you.' Tess said as she watched him leave. Tess then tried to get some sleep, to pass the time of Fletch not being around her, when she was awoken by knocking at the door. She saw Charlie's head pop round the door and she smiled.

'Is it alright to come in now?' He asked while smiling.

'Of course.' Tess said, happy for someone to come and see her, especially as it was Charlie. He took the seat next to Tess' bed and sat back in it.

'I thought the last time I would come here to see you was years ago...' Charlie said laughing slightly

'The pole' Tess said simply, trying not to think about it.

'Yes. So, comfy bed?' He said as they both started laughing together. They talked for a good half an hour before the door opened. They saw a Fletch walk in, in a new set of clothes, looking fresh and clean.

'Hey.' Fletch said to Charlie as he put the hold all next to the bed and kissed Tess. He then took of his shoes and climbed into bed next to her, making Tess lie half on him and half on the bed.

'Hey Fletch.' Charlie said in reply. 'You better be looking after her,' Charlie said firmly but Fletch knew he was joking.

'Of course I am, she wouldn't last 5 minutes without out me' he said cheekily

'Oi,' she said as she weakly swatted him, 'I have lasted approximately 32 minutes without you.' Tess said authoritatively

'And I bet you missed me' he said as he winked at her.

'Of course' Tess said as she kissed him gently

'Right, I better be going, I am due on shift in about 2 minutes anyway.' Charlie said, he got up out of his chair and hugged Tess.

'Bye' Tess said as he walked out.

'Why were you so long?' Tess asked

'Because I called Sam and Saskia for you. They are going to visit tomorrow at 4:00' fletch said entwining his fingers in hers, under the sheet.

'Oh Fletch I can't tell them about you yet I just-'

'Tess, I didn't tell them, I just said I was a colleague. And we will tell them together. You know secrets always get out in the end. Wouldn't it be better if they found out from us instead of from someone else?' Fletch said softly

'Yeh I suppose.' Tess said absorbing everything Fletch just said. 'Right, now I need your help.' Tess said, taking charge.

'Help with what?' Fletch asked confused

'Getting this gown off.' Tess said trying to sit up but just wincing with pain.

'Hey... Hey... Calm down, I'll take it off for you. I promise I won't look.' Fletch said as he winked at Tess. He slipped out from the bed and adjusted the bed so Tess was sat up without being in pain.

'Right, bear with me...' Fletch said. He walked over to the doors and closed the blinds so that they could have some privacy. He pulled down the sheets with his good arm and looked at her.

'What?' Tess asked, feeling self conscious

'You are just perfect.' Fletch said looking at her body and following it up to her face. She would always be beautiful to him no matter what. Tess started to blush and he grinned at her. He started to pull up her gown. He dragged it up, struggling to pull it up due to the cast on his arm. He managed to pull of the gown and he put it on the table beside Tess' bed. He looked at her naked body and a wide grin appeared on his face and Tess tutted.

'Come on, get on with it.' Tess said while also smiling.

'Aww can't I just look at you for a bit longer?' Fletch replied cheekily. He put his hands on her hips, trying not to hurt his bad arm, as he leaned in. He kissed her passionately and she responded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed down her neck. He went further down her body kissing every inch of it. He then came back up and kissed her on the lips again. He put his arms on either side of her and did the same with his legs. Fletch screamed and they both pulled back rapidly.

'Fletch?! I felt something on my...' She said as she saw blood on her stomach. She followed the trail and the blood was coming from Fletch's cast. 'Fletch your arm!' Tess said worried.

'Oh shit.' He said. He pulled the sheets over Tess and then pressed the emergency button.

'Just run down to the ED Fletch.' Tess said quickly.

'No, Tess I'm not leaving you. They can do it down here.' He said as he sat on the edge of Tess's bed and ran his free hand down her naked body underneath the sheets. She started giggling as he smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Fletch looked in pain so Tess places a gentle kiss to his check and then to his lips in an attempt to take his mind of the pain - it worked as the kiss quickly became more passionate and Tess rubbed her hand up and down Fletch's chest as he did the same to her with his free hand. They heard the doors open and they slowly pulled away from each other. They saw Zoe stood there in shock as Fletch was covered in blood and so were the bed sheets.

'Oh yeh, can you give me something for this because I am in so much pain.' Fletch said while clenching his teeth to try and stop the pain.

'Erm yeh, come down to cubicles and we'll do it there.' Zoe said

'No, I'm staying here with Tess. Please Zoe.' Fletch said. Zoe nodded

'I'll just go and get the stuff and Charlie.' Zoe said as she left. Tess sighed.

'What's the matter?' Fletch said as he held Tess' hand

'I'm just tired.' Tess said trying to lie

'Tess... I know you, you can talk to me.' Fletch said calmly

'It's just every time anything is going well, something else happens, which affects everything.' Tess said sadly. Fletch reached under her chin and pulled up her head to look at him. He moved the pad of his thumb up and down on Tess' cheek.

'Once we are both better again, everything will work out. You just watch. And if it doesn't we will...' He said as he left the end part for Tess to finish.

'Get through it together.' Tess said as she finished of his sentence. Once Zoe and Charlie had returned they started fixing Fletches arm. They cut of his cast and assessed the damage. They gave him gas and air and morphing and then realigned the bone. They were putting the cast on and chatting to see how Tess was getting on too. Fletch's free hand was still holding Tess'.

'Fletch, how exactly did you do this.' Zoe asked. Tess and Fletch looked at each other. Tess hid her smile while Fletch sat grinning.

'Well, I... I-' Fletch

'Actually I don't want to know.' Zoe said which caused Fletch, Tess and Charlie to laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fletch had been staying with Tess in the hospital for a week now, and she was finally ready to be discharged. They hadn't told Sam and Saskia because Sam couldn't make it, so they decided to reschedule the visit to tomorrow.

'Right, come on you.' Fletch said as he put on his shoes.

'Ohh, finally. These beds are horrible.' Tess said as she eased herself out of the bed. She was sat on the edge of the bed in her pyjamas. Fletch sat next to her and held her hand, wrapping his fingers round hers. He looked up at her and stroked her cheek. He kissed her slowly and gently and Tess reacted straight away. He broke away from the kiss and smiled at her.

'Now everything will be perfect.' He said while looking at her intently. Tess just smiled and got up of the bed.

'Woah, woah.' Fletch said while supporting Tess as she nearly fell on top of him. Tess giggled and steadied herself on him.

'Can you help me change? I am not going out like this!' Tess said assertively. Fletch's grin got bigger.

'What?' Tess said looking at him in confusion.

'You're back to your old self again.' He said and she smiled. He got her clothes out of the hold all and helped her change. Once dressed appropriately, they walked out of the high dependant cubicle hand in hand.

'Hey, you're going home?' Charlie said as he walked over to Tess and Fletch.

'Yeah, they don't think I am going to get worse and I have a nurse looking after me so I couldn't be in better hands.' Tess said as she looked up at Fletch and he winked at her.

'Well, look after her Fletch and I don't expect to see you for another week and a half so don't come in early. You too Fletch. And if you do there will be consequences.' Charlie said and chuckled, as Tess and Fletch did.

They made their way to the exit and they heard their names being called...

'Tess! Fletch!' Zoe shouted from reception. They turned round and smiled at the sight of Zoe running to try and catch up with them.

'You forgot this' she said panting as she was holding their hold all.

'Oh yeah, thanks Zoe.' Fletch said as he let go of Tess' hand and grabbed the hold all.

'Well, I'll see you in a couple of weeks.' Zoe said as she caught her breath

'Yeah, you will.' Tess said, 'Come here' she said as she hugged Zoe carefully. Fletch stood and admired their friendship. Zoe had been there for Tess through thick and thin for so many years. While they were hugging Jamie came over.

'So you're together?' Jamie asked Fletch

'Yeh we are, finally.' Fletch replied with a smile

'Well, I'm happy for you.'

'Thanks Jamie. It means a lot.' Fletch said while patting Jamie's shoulder with his cast. Jamie then walked off and Tess released Zoe from the hug.

'Right, I have to get back to work. Mr Self is visiting today and the day after you come back so that will be eventful(!)' Zoe said sarcastically causing Tess to laugh

'We'll see you later.' Fletch said as Zoe started to walk into resus.

Fletch and Tess got into Fletch's car and he began to drive home, struggling because of his cast.

'We could have got a taxi, you know.' Tess said

'Well, we could, but I didn't want too.' Fletch said cheekily

'Just don't crash this car' Tess said smiling

'Oi. I'm a good driver and you know it.' He said and Tess laughed. They pulled up at Tess' house.

'Aww I know you are' Tess said as she kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. They entered the house and Tess walked into her living room and fell onto the sofa and sighed.

'Home at last!' She said exhausted. Fletch walked in and sat next to her.

'Hmm, this is so much better than those hospital beds.' Fletch said and closed his eyes. Tess got up of the sofa and bent down to grab the hold all but doubled over in pain and screamed. Fletch's eyes opened immediately and he got off the sofa to see Tess on the floor with tears rolling down her face.

'Oh Tess here come on.' He said as he crouched down beside her and helped her up. 'Right that's it, bed for you, and me if you're lucky.' He said while winking. He put one arm under her knees and one arm on her back and picked her up, bridal style. She wrapped her hands round his neck and he carried her up the stairs.

'My hero' Tess said

'Always' Fletch said and winked so her

Once in her (now their) bedroom, he carefully placed her on the bed.

'Do you want to change?' He asked while taking of his clothes and putting on a pair of track suit bottoms and a t-shirt.

'Um yeh, but I think I can manage, I just can't bend down.' She said while grabbing some clothes out of her wardrobe. She started to change and Fletch just sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

'You know what,' Tess said as she stopped changing and started taking of her clothes, 'I am going to get a bath.' She said as she grabbed her towel from a cupboard. She walked into here en suite and went to shut the door but Fletch grabbed the door and slipped in with her.

'What are you doing?' Tess asked as fletch started taking of his clothes.

'I'm getting in with you. I need it, and I don't want you getting hurt again if you slip or something.'

'Just because you want to get out your six-pack' Tess said grinning widely

'Of course,' he said while taking of his t-shirt to reveal it. He was stood in tight red boxers and he saw Tess looking at them. He started to sing the stripper music while taking them off slowly and waggling his hips. Tess started giggling. He pushed them down to his ankles and pulled his feet out of them. He threw them at Tess and then stood there proudly with his hands on his hips.

'Ta-daaa!' He said, while laughing. Tess started laughing and then took his boxers and threw them on the floor. She then sat at the edge of the bath and turned on the taps. Once she checked he temperature, she hung her towel on the back of the bathroom door.

'Right, get in' she said to Fletch

'One sec' he said and quickly ran out of the bathroom and came back with what looked like a plastic bag.

'Whats that?' Tess asked

'A cover for my cast. I can't get this wet can I?' He said obviously

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.' She said. He then put it on his cast and got in the bath.

'Ahhh... Best thing ever' he said happily. Tess got in after him and sat between his legs.

'Feel better?' Fletch asked Tess while wrapping his hands around her waist. She put her hands on top of his and sighed contently.

'Much.'

'Good. After this we can go and sit down in front of the tele and put on a DVD. How does that sound?'

'Perfect.'

After spending too long in the bath, they both put on their pyjamas and went downstairs. Fletch put on a DVD and they sat on the sofa together. Tess snuggled into Fletch and he wrapped his hands around her protectively. He kissed her forehead lovingly and just watched her laugh. He thought about how beautiful she was, and how perfect their time together would be. It was a romantic comedy so they spent most of the time laughing. Once the DVD had ended Tess looked up at Fletch. He was asleep, his head was resting on the top of the sofa and his mouth was open. She smiled at the sight and just watched him sleep for a few minutes. She finally made the decision to not wake him, as he looked so peaceful. He had told her that when he was still with Natalie and with Tess he hadn't been sleeping properly. She gently lifted his arms from her waist and put them down without waking him. Then she kissed his cheek softly and turned off the lamp. She got up off the sofa and went up to their bedroom. She took off her pyjamas and got into her bed. She never normally did this, but it was a warm night.

Fletch started to stir. He noticed it was pitch black. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and tapped it. It lit up and the time was 02:30. He then looked beside him and Tess wasn't there. _'She must have gone to bed' _he thought. He used the light on his phone to guide him up the stairs and into their bedroom. He noticed Tess was fast asleep in one side of the bed. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed beside her. He spooned her and wrapped one arm around her. Tess started to stir and felt Fletch behind her so she put her hand on top of his. They both fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, Fletch awoke first. He turned around and saw Tess facing him. Her hair messed up but she looked peaceful. He moved closer to her and kissed her cheek. She stirred and he kissed her lips. She woke up and responded, with more passion than intended. He moved on top of her and kissed her, the desire shown in an explosion of lust. She moved her hands down to his boxers and moved her fingers around the waistband, teasing him. She moved her hand further down and stroked his growing bulge. He started to groan with passion. She slowly moved his boxers down his legs and he kicked them off. He kissed down her body and back up. He then entered her, slowly at first, then quickening the pace. She rolled him over so she was on top. She slowly moved her body up and down and Fletch was to groaning with passion, as was she. She started to get quicker and he turned them back over. He moved fast inside her, and kept going quicker. After a few minutes of moans and groans, they came together. They stayed in the same position for a while until they caught their breaths. Then Fletch moved of Tess and fell onto the bed beside her.

'Wow.' Tess said

'Yeah, wow!' Fletch said panting

'That was...' Tess began

'Incredible!' Fletch said and Tess started to laugh.

'What?' Fletch asked

'It's just... That was the best sex I've ever had' Tess said shyly

'Thats the best sex I've ever had too! It was amazing! We should do it more often.' Fletch said while laughing. Tess joined in. Tess moved herself so she was sat on the edge of the bed. She went to get up but Fletch placed his hands on her waist and dragged her back down. He moved himself so he was on top of her and started laughing.

'Come on, let me go. I have to have a shower so I look decent for Sam and Saskia. And so do-' Tess said, but Fletch silenced her with a kiss. It was soft but powerful and felt just like the first proper kiss they shared outside a taxi. He pulled away and looked deeply into her dark brown eyes. She didn't break the gaze but pulled his head down and kissed him. He melted against her as their lips moved in perfect sync. After a few minutes, the need for air was too much so they pulled away.

'Right now let me go' Tess said

'Make me' Fletch said seductively

'You know I can do that...' Tess whispered into his ear

'Mmmm I do know...' He whispered back. Tess then kissed him gently and rolled them over so she was on top of him. She then moved her hands down his six pack and followed her hands with kisses. She then quickly jumped off him and giggled as she ran into the en suite.

'Ooo you are clever...' Fletch said to himself as he smiled at her. He got up of the bed and walked into the en suite. She was stood there naked and waiting for the shower to get warm. He took of his boxers, put a plastic cover on his cast and got in the shower before her.

'Oi!' Tess said

'What? It's warm enough... If you want to get in there is always space for two...' Fletch said as he demonstrated the space by waving his good hand in the air.

'Well in that case...' She said as she got in next to him.

'Well this is cosy.' Fletch said as he moved closer to Tess. Tess closed her eyes as he moved his wet body against hers. The water was hot and steamy. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck slowly. She caressed his neck with her fingers and he looked at her. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. He pulled away and got a bar of soap from the ledge. He rubbed it between his hands and then put it down. He slowly touched Tess' shoulders and rubbed his soapy hands down her arms until he reached her fingertips. He then moved his hands across her breasts and down her stomach. She tried to stay calm, even though her heart was racing. His heart was also racing. Being able to touch her slowly, sensually, and without interruptions was almost too much to bear. He moved his hands down below and she took a sharp intake of breath. He smiled and gently rubbed his hands underneath her, then he moved them down her legs. She grabbed the bar of soap and did the same. He bit his lip as she rubbed his groin. It was all too much for him and it was starting to show down below. Tess smiled and moved her body even closer to his. He pushed her against the shower door and kissed her hard. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he indicated for her to be lifted up.

'Your... Arm' Tess said in between kisses

'It's.. Fine' Fletch replied. Tess jumped up and Fletch held her against his waist with his good hand. She found a natural ledge on his hips and let her thighs grip them.

'Oh you are strong...' Tess said against his lips

'You seem... Surprised' he said cheekily.

After, half an hour and a _cosy _shower, they were both dressed smartly and sat on the sofa ready for Sam and Saskia to arrive. Tess' hands were shaking so Fletch put his hands over hers and squeezed them. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her lips softly, and when he pulled back he stroked her cheek. The doorbell rang and Tess shot up.

'I'll get it' she said while looking at the door. She could see two hazy figures standing behind the engraved glass. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She looked back at Fletch and he smiled at her to reassure her that it was all going to be okay. Tess opened the door and smiled at Sam and Saskia.

'Hi mum' Sam said and hugged her. She held him close and breathed in slowly.

'Hey mum' Saskia said as Tess let Sam go and hugged Saskia tightly.

'Come in, come in' Tess said guiding them into the living room where Fletch was sat on the sofa. Same and Saskia walked behind Tess and as she moved out of their view they noticed a man sat on the sofa smiling at them.

'Sam, Saskia... This is Adrian' Tess said. Sam and Saskia sat down on the other sofa and took in the news of a man being with Tess. He looked younger than her. He had a slightly tanned complex, with intriguing green eyes and dark brown hair. He looked fit and healthy and he had a cheeky face.

'People just call me Fletch' He said and smiled at them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Hi.' Sam and Saskia said in unison. There was an awkward atmosphere in the room as no-one quite knew what to say. Fletch grabbed Tess' hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him, a worried look on her face. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that everything is going to be fine.

'Fletch is my... Boyfriend.' Tess said nervously. Same and Saskia looked at each other and knew that Tess looked better than she ever did before. She looked like she glowed, whereas before, she had never looked like that. They smiled at Tess and at Fletch.

'I'm happy for you mum.' Sam said and Saskia nodded in agreement. Tess sighed and it felt like all of the stress that had been building up had gone. Fletch grinned.

'Anyone for a cuppa.' He said and everyone nodded. He came back in and placed them down. Same stood up and held out his hand for Fletch to shake. He did so and was glad that he could get along with Tess' kids. They stayed for another hour before leaving.

'That went well.' Fletch said

'Yeah. It did.' She said surprised. Fletch took her hands and kissed her slowly.

They had watched tv for a few hours and they had nothing to do.

'I am so bored.' Tess said as she leaned back on the sofa.

'Same! There is nothing to do.' Fletch replied

'I wish I was at work.'

'Nah, work is tiring.' He said clearly exhausted. Then he had an epiphany. 'Oh my god, we can play strip poker!' He said excitedly. Tess grinned, he sounded like a child.

'No way.' She said

'Aww please...' He said.

'Nope.' She said.

'Fine.' He said and pretended to sulk.

'Aww is someone upset.' She teased and Fletch nodded. She leaned in and kissed him slowly. He couldn't resist her and put more passion into it. He moved on top of her and then pulled away.

'I think...' He said and kissed her, 'that you should...' He said and kissed her again, 'get a tattoo.' He said and then looked at her expression.

'What?! Seriously?' She asked

'Yeh, it'll be sexy. Not that you aren't already.' He said and smiled cheekily as he kissed her neck.

'No way.' She said

'Come on...' He said trying to persuade her

'No, getting a tattoo at my age is out of the question.' She said. Fletch looked up at her and smiled.

'What, 21? That's a perfect age to get a tattoo.' He said and kissed her again.

'Yeah right. I wish I was 21 again.' She said. She moved her hands down to his trousers and slipped them off. He pulled her top off and kissed her body, covering every inch.

'I bet you were wild...' He said while moving his hands down her body. He took her trousers off and then entered her. He went slowly at first and then sped up. They were both groaning and breathing heavily. Tess stroked his chest as he thrust deeper inside her. After a few seconds they were both on the edge of an orgasm. They Fletch came first, shouting Tess' name in pleasure. He could see she was close so he thrust deep inside her once again and she came too. He rolled off her and they were both still panting.

'Oh Tess... I bloody love you...' He said breathlessly and they both started laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A week and a half had passed. Fletch had been into the hospital to get his cast off but didn't go into the ED. It was Tess and Fletch's first day at work. Fletch heard beeping. It was rapid and high pitched, then it went.

'We have to go to work...' He groaned as he pulled Tess closer to him. She turned around and kissed him softly.

'I know, but 5 more minutes won't hurt.' She said

'Since when have you been rebellious?' He asked while raising an eyebrow

'Hmm, since I met you...' She said and smiled. He kissed her back and hugged her tightly, snuggling into her neck. The alarm went off once more and they groaned in unison, then started laughing. Tess tried to get out but Fletch was too strong and held her back.

'Come on, we have to go to work, otherwise Zoe will kill us.' Tess said and Fletch sighed.

'Yeah, you're right. Like always.' He said and winked. She got up and walked to the bathroom, she wasn't wearing any clothes and Fletch just stared at her and a wide grin spread across his face.

'Oi!' She said as he slapped her bum. He just chuckled and turned over.

Tess went for a quick shower. When she came out of the shower she saw Fletch asleep. She got changed and then thought of a way to get him up. She pulled the quilt off him and took it down the stairs to the living room. Fletch groaned, he was only in his boxers and was suddenly freezing. He woke himself up a bit more and realised Tess must have took the quilt off him. He went downstairs and saw her sat down, reading the newspaper, with a cup of tea and a slice of toast.

'Where's mine?' He asked

'I didn't make you any... Sorry.' She said and smiled to herself.

'Aww now I have to make it myself.' He complained like a school boy. He stuck out his bottom lip and started to sulk.

'Oh Fletch. It's over there...' She said and laughed.

'Thanks for making me look like an idiot.' He said and went and got his toast. He sat down opposite Tess.

'It's so cold...' He said

'Have a shower and put some clothes on and then maybe it won't be that cold.' She said indicating to Fletch sat in just his boxers. He smiled sarcastically. He moved his foot under the table to try and find Tess' leg. Once he knew where it was he moved his slowly up hers. She started to smile as did he.

'Fletch, shower, now.' She said authoritatively but Fletch continued to move his leg up hers. Once at the top of her thigh he moved his foot in gentle circles. Suddenly, Tess grabbed Fletch's neck and kissed him passionately, which he responded too. She got up and he followed. She pulled his body close to hers and their heads moved in sync. She bit his bottom lip as he teased hers with his tongue. Tess pulled away slowly.

'What-' Fletch started

'Shower now.' She said and smiled cheekily at him. He started to chuckle, realising that she was back into 'work' mode, and then ran up the stairs to get a shower.

15 minutes later, Fletch was ready and waiting at the door for Tess. She walked to the door but dropped her phone on the way and went to pick it up.

'Ahhhh!' She said loudly.

'Hey...' Fletch said and bent down and picked it up for her.

'Thanks.' She said while holding her side.

'You okay?' He asked while giving her, her phone back.

'Yeah, just need to remember not to bend down.' She said and Fletch smiled and then started to laugh.

'Not like that!' She said and swatted him playfully.

'Yeah right(!)' he replied sarcastically. They both got into Fletch's car and he drove to the hospital. They got out and walked to the entrance of the ED. Tess stopped and took a deep breath. Fletch noticed she was a bit nervous. He grabbed her hand and wrapped his fingers around hers. She looked up at him and smiled gratefully. They walked through the entrance hand in hand.

'Hey your back...' Noel said loudly, attracting the attention of doctors, nurses and patients.

'Yeah, and you're 20 minutes late.' Zoe said as she walked up to them.

'Sorry Zoe we-' Tess began

'It's fine; it's your first day back. But don't expect me to do this every day.' She said, squeezed Tess' arm and walked into resus. They got a chorus of _'welcome back's' _and _'good to see you back' _from their colleagues. They went to the staff room to get changed. No-one was there and so they got changed quickly. Fletch then went over to Tess and grabbed her waist. She wrapped her hands around his neck and gazed into his eyes. He kissed her softly and they both felt like they were dreaming, it was that soft, but it felt powerful. They broke away and Fletch hugged Tess tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her neck. Someone entered and they broke apart and looked to see who it was. It was only Charlie.

'Oh you're back.' Charlie said

'Yep, and not a day early, as per your requests.' Tess said back

'Good, because I told you there would be trouble.' He said and smiled. Tess walked over to him and gave him a hug.

'Thanks dad.' She whispered in his ear and he started laughing.

'Time to get to work then.' Tess said as she looked between the two men, who just nodded. Fletch was just about to walk out with Tess and Charlie but noticed something on the notice board. It was him stood in his tight purple boxers, with a worried look on his face.

'Oh my god.' He said. Tess and Charlie turned around and looked at the picture. Tess tried to hide her smile and Charlie nudged her as he was smiling too,

'How many people have seen this?' He asked embarrassed.

'Well it's been up there for about a week so... Everyone.' Charlie said and laughed out loud as did Tess, Fletch gave them a stare and they both walked out. Fletch pulled the photo off the board and walked out too.

They all made their way to the nurses station and stood in a group looking at the patient board. There were three near breaches and Tess sighed.

'I'll take cubicle 3. Fletch take 6 and Charlie take 4.' Tess said

'Okay.' Fletch said and kissed Tess quickly and then made his way to cubicle 6. Charlie looked at Tess and studied her.

'So you and Fletch?' He asked

'What about us?' Tess asked suspiciously

'Why didn't you tell me Tess. We are best friends.' He said, slightly disappointed that she didn't confide in him.

'Charlie. It's not that I didn't want to tell you, but it was really hard to tell anyone. I thought everyone would judge me. He's married and has kids and I am older than him.' Tess admitted.

'Oh Tess. You know I'd never judge you.' He said.

'I know but I just... I don't know.' She said and Charlie hugged her. They had been friends for so many years and whenever they needed comfort they knew they could get it from the other person.

Across the nurses station, Jamie and Robyn stood watching them.

'Moving on already is she.' Robyn joke and then started laughing.

'I still can't believe it.' Jamie said

'What? Tess and Fletch? It was obvious. I knew all along.' She said

'Oh I bet you did(!).' Jamie replied. 'Its just they're not the... Best fitted couple are they?' Jamie said, struggling to come up with words.

'Well, if they love each other, I guess it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.' Robyn said

'Yeh I guess.' Jamie replied, still in his own little bubble.

'Anyway, did you see that pic I got of Fletch in just his boxers?' Robyn asked proudly

'Yeah, yeah, that was funny.' Jamie said, a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

'I know, Louise has put some up in the staff room, in corridors, in reception and over there.' Robyn said and pointed to behind where Tess was stood. Jamie looked at the picture and felt a bit hot and sweaty.

'I'm going to see my patient.' Jamie said quickly and walked off. Robyn was a bit confused but went to reception to assess a patient.

Tess let go of Charlie and turned around to pick up a file. When she turned around she started to laugh and Charlie looked at her.

'What are you laughing at?' He asked as he walked around to her. She took a piece of paper off the wall and showed Charlie who also started laughing. It was the same picture that was in the staff room; of fletch in tight purple boxers.

'They're all over, you know.' Charlie said. Tess looked up at him and smiled.

'Fletch isn't going to be happy.' Tess said.

'I wouldn't be if I was him.' Charlie replied and walked off to a cubicle. Tess stuck the picture back on the wall and smiled. She then walked to her cubicle and pulled back the curtain.

'Hi, I'm Sister Bateman but you can call me Tess.' She said to a woman who was stood rocking a baby gently in her arms.

'Tess!' The mother said. Tess looked up from the notes and recognised the woman instantly.

'Alice!' Tess said back and was going to hug her when she realised the baby was in the way.

'This is Maisie.' Alice said as she looked down at her baby.

'Awww, she's just so cute. Your cute aren't you...' Tess said in a baby voice.

'Tess, she's got a fever, and she's a bit red... Can you help?' Alice asked kindly

'Of course I can. Do you want to go ring the father? I'll take her.' Tess said nicely

'Yes, good idea! Here...' Alice said as she gave the baby over to Tess. Tess rocked the baby gently in her arms and cooed. Alice opened the curtains and walked out to ring her husband.

Fletch walked out of the cubicle and to the nurses station to fill in some forms. He saw the picture of himself stuck up on one of the walls and pulled it down. He looked around and saw Jamie looking at him. Fletch was a bit embarrassed and smiled but Jamie looked awkward and walked away quickly. Fletch frowned and turned around. His heart melted and a big smile appeared on his face as he saw Tess' rocking a baby in her arms. She was looking at the baby and making funny faces. Fletch put the picture down and headed over.

'Hey...' He said to Tess. She looked up and smiled.

'Hey...' She said back and then looked at the baby.

'Who's baby is it?'

'Oh it's Alice's. Alice used to be the receptionist here. And this gorgeous girl is called Maisie. Maisie this is Fletch.' Tess said, saying the last part in a baby voice.

'Aww she's so cute.' Fletch said as he put his finger in her hand, which she gripped tightly.

'I know she is.' Tess said, looking down at Maisie, with a smile plastered on her face. She made faces at Maisie and Maisie started to giggle and gurgle and Tess' face lit up.

'Aww have you seen her giggle.' Tess said not looking at Fletch

'Yeah, yeah I have.' Fletch said, still admiring Tess. He saw a new side to her. The assertive, decisive Tess went and out came the caring, nurturing mother that had been held back for so many years. She was amazing with babies and kids in general and Fletch didn't realise up until now how brilliant and multi talented Tess really was.

'You're great with her.' Fletch said

'Well, that's just years of practise. And being a midwife you sort of have to be.' Tess said back and looked up at Fletch just to see him looking down at her.

'What?' She asked confused

'You are just amazing.' He said simply and kissed her slowly. Tess kissed him back.

'Oh umm, I'm sorry.' Alice said and Tess and Fletch quickly broke apart.

'Sorry Alice. This is Fletch, he is a nurse here too.' Tess said embarrassed

'Senior nurse.' Fletch corrected and winked at Tess

'Oh, hi. This is Richard, my husband.' Alice said, a bit uncomfortable with witnessing them kissing.

'Hi.' Tess said and was going to shake his hand but remembered she was holding Maisie.

'Right, I think she just has an infection but I will get a doctor to confirm it.' Tess said and then left the cubicle with Fletch.

'Ohh, we shouldn't have kissed there. Alice saw.' Tess said, resting her head on her arms at the nurses station.

'Why does it matter?' Fletch asked

'Because Alice was Sam's friend, and she loved him and we were quite close.' Tess said

'Oh right. It's not as bad as you think.' Fletch said and then embraced her into a hug.

Jamie walked over to them and felt awkward, a lot. Ever since he saw that photo of Fletch in tight purple boxers, he hasn't been able to look at him. He felt something he had only felt when he looked at Ramin for the first time.

'Umm Fletch?' He asked. Fletch let go of Tess and kissed her quickly.

'Go and get Zoe and I'll be with you in a minute.' Fletch said to Tess.

'I love you.' She said back

'I love you too.' He said and winked. Tess walked off to go and find Zoe. Fletch then looked at Jamie who looked a bit flushed.

'Hey mate, you okay? You don't look too well.' He said a bit worried as he placed a friendly arm on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie looked at Fletch's hand on his shoulder and realised he needed to answer him.

'Umm, yeah I'm fine. Your patient is in some pain. I saw your.. Picture.' Jamie said slowly

'Oh yeah. Has everyone seen it or?'

'Well, umm pretty much everyone.' Jamie said feeling the same hot and sweaty feeling as he did before.

'Jamie, do you want a drink?' Fletch asked, noticing how warm and red he looked.

'I don't think that's the best idea, I mean you're a senior nurse, and I'm a junior nurse and Tess...' Jamie said, wanting to go for that drink but knowing he shouldn't. Fletch started to chuckle.

'No, not like that. I mean you look warm, red and your sweating a bit, do you want a drink of water to cool yourself down?' Fletch said realising how it must have sounded. Jamie felt so embarrassed he was just stunned.

'Oh. I'll get it myself, it's fine.' Jamie said and quickly walked off. Fletch thought it was a bit weird but brushed it off as nothing and went to see his patient. After administering some more morphine for the pain he went back to the cubicle Alice was in. He entered and saw Zoe shining a light in Maisie's eyes and Tess, Alice and Richard stood around the bed. He took a place next to Tess and smiled at her.

'Right. Alice I think Tess is right, it looks like an infection, so just crush up half a tablet and put it in her food or drink for a week and the redness and fever should go.' Zoe said

'Thank you Zoe and Tess. It's really good to see you again.' Alice said as she hugged them both.

'Thank you.' Richard said sincerely.

'Right, your free to go.' Zoe said and walked out, along with Tess and Fletch. They all walked to the nurses station to see the board full of greens and yellows.

Fletch thought about his encounter with Jamie and noticed Jamie was acting weird around him. He had passed him in the corridor and Jamie didn't look at him. He thought about it for a while and then it clicked.

'Tess...' Fletch said, grabbed her hand and pulled her to one side.

'Yes?' She asked suspiciously.

'I think... Erm... That Jamie might have a... Crush on me.' Fletch stuttered and Tess had a straight face and then seconds later she broke into laughter.

'A crush? On you?' Tess asked between laughter. Fletch started to chuckle too.

'Yes... And yes. Look he saw my picture and when I was talking to him, he couldn't look straight at me. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at it weirdly. Then he got all red and sweaty. I offered him a drink but he thought I meant a drink out and he said it'd be inappropriate because of me seeing you and me being senior and then when I corrected him he walked away quickly.' Fletch explained. Tess' laughter died down as she assessed the situation.

'Well, I think it's cute. Just don't lead him on. He knows your with me so it should go. And don't act weird with him because then he'll know you know, and that won't go too well, okay?' Tess said, holding his hands. He was stood against a desk and she was stood in front of him, between his legs.

'Okay. I don't think it's cute though. Do I come across gay?' Fletch asked seriously.

'Well, I'm not the one to ask.' Tess said and giggled.

'Zoe.' Tess shouted. Zoe turned around and walked over to them.

'Yep.' Zoe asked while shutting a file and placing it on the desk behind Fletch.

'Do you think Fletch comes across gay?' Tess asked trying not to giggle.

'Well, do you want me to be honest?' Zoe asked

'Yes please.' Fletch said

'Okay, you do a little bit.' Zoe said and Tess started laughing.

'Oi!' Fletch said and nudged Tess, 'what makes me come across gay?' Fletch asked Zoe

'Well, for one, them tight purple boxers. Your gelled hair and your six pack with the tight purple boxers.' Zoe said laughing with Tess

'Well, I didn't pick those boxers.' Fletch said, 'and I can't help having a six pack. Tess likes it.' He said and winked at Tess, and she just blushed, 'and I like my hair like this.' Fletch said.

'Well who picked the boxers?' Zoe asked puzzled

'Tess did.' Fletch said openly as a big grin spread across his face. Tess just leant into Fletch's chest to hide her face. He and Zoe started laughing and Fletch wrapped his arms around Tess. She pulled away from his chest and looked quite embarrassed.

'Thanks for that.' Tess said and Fletch just squeezed her bum.

'Anytime.' He said cheekily and she just smiled.

'Can I ask, why were you asking me if you come across gay anyway?' Zoe asked bemused.

'Well... I think... That-'

'He thinks Jamie has a crush on him.' Tess said simply and Fletch just looked at her. 'Anytime.' She said, reached behind him squeezed his bum and smiled. He started to smile too and he shook his head.

'Well, that's...' Zoe started.

'Great.' Tess finished, smiling up at Fletch.

'Crazy.' Fletch corrected.

'Bizarre.' Zoe said.

'Well, he got hot and sweaty when I was talking to him, he thought I asked him out for a drink when I asked him if he needed a drink to cool himself down and he couldn't look me straight in the eye.' Fletch explained.

'Well they _are _the common signs of liking someone. Especially when you've seen them in their boxers.' Zoe said and smiled widely.

'Yes, but I had saw Fletch in his boxers before we got together and I didn't get hot and sweaty or ask him out for a drink and I could look him the eye... Sort of.' Tess said.

'When did you see him in his boxers?' Zoe asked.

'When that girl threw up on him and he had to strip.' Tess said.

'Oh yeah...' Fletch said.

'But, did you like him then?' Zoe asked and Fletch looked down at her with a smile.

'Yes, did you?' Fletch echoed.

'Well... Not really... I mean I didn't... I don't know.' Tess said stumbling over her words.

'So, how did you finally realise you had feelings for each other?' Zoe asked a bit confused

'We kissed.' Fletch said simply. 'Well, I kissed Tess. A few days earlier when we went out for drinks, we told each other some jokes and then we went outside to get a taxi for Tess and we kissed. Then, the sick accident happened and I told Tess about my wife and then when Tess stopped Amar from getting stabbed I went to her house and she kissed me and then... Well things progressed...' Fletch said explaining everything.

'Wow. That's... Wow.' Zoe said.

'Well, it was confusing. Did you think it was confusing?' Tess asked Fletch

'Not really, when I first kissed you I thought about it but realised I knew what I wanted and that was you. From that moment I knew I loved you.' Fletch said. Tess kissed him.

'That's sweet.' Tess said pulling away from him.

'Right, that was sweet. But, we have jobs to do. Back to work folks.' Zoe said and walked in the direction of resus.

'Oh, come on.' Tess said and moved backwards. Fletch pulled Tess forward and kissed her passionately. When he released her, Jamie, Robyn, Charlie and a few patients were looking at them.

'I do love you Tess Bateman.' Fletch said and smiled.

'I love you too. Always.' Tess said and looked around.

'Right I'll see you in the staff room at 12:00.' She said and left. She walked to resus and Fletch just stood watching her.

'Fletch... Fletch!' Charlie said

'Yeah, sorry.' Fletch said and took a file from Charlie.

'Go and get Lily and have a look at this patient.'

'Okay boss.' Fletch said and did a mock salute to which Charlie just chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Fletch headed to the staff room as it was 11:55 and he knows Tess is normally early for everything. He got there and Tess wasn't there, so he went over to the kettle and flicked the switch. While the kettle was boiling he got out two mugs. One said 'mum' in nice fancy writing, which was Tess' mug (everyone knew that) and the second said, 'number 1 daddy' which was Fletch's. He put the tea bags in and the kettle boiled. He poured in the water and went to get the milk out of the fridge. He poured the milk in and added sugar to his mug. He knew never to put sugar in Tess' tea or coffee. He did one time and Tess was bouncing, he had to calm her down before letting her go back to work. He took the mugs and placed them on the coffee table, then picked up a magazine. Tess walked in about 10 minutes later.

'Hi.' Tess said, walked in and sat next to Fletch.

'Hey.' Fletch said and kissed her. 'You're late.' He pointed out.

'Oh I know. There was a lady in resus who had a miscarriage.' Tess said sadly and took a sip of her tea before sitting back on the sofa. He knew exactly what to do and hugged her lovingly. She hugged him back. She loved being with Fletch, he was her best friend and lover. He knew exactly when to say something and when words weren't needed. He gave her comfort and support whether he agreed with her or not.

'How are you feeling?' He said while pulling back

'Okay but it's just hard to see a mother go through that when... you've killed your own baby out of choice.' She said as a tear rolled down her face. Fletch wiped it away quickly and held her hands.

'Tess, you did what you had to do. There was no choice. They was the right decision even if it took me 3 weeks to figure that out. It's not your fault and never ever think that. I know it was the right decision, even though it doesn't seem like it.' Fletch said

'I know.' She said. He kissed her slowly and then embraced her tightly. He kissed her neck. They stayed like that for a while and then chatted for another 5 minutes. Jamie and Zoe entered.

'Next time Jamie, don't stand to close to the patient or that happens. I've had too much experience.' Zoe said as she gave him a new scrub top because his had vomit all over it.

'Hi Zo.' Tess said

'Hi Tess.' She said as she went to make herself a coffee.

'Jamie do you want a coffee?' Zoe asked

'Umm, no thanks Zoe.' He said, very uncomfortable with the situation he was in. He had to change his top, while Fletch was in the room. He just held the clean scrub top and looked at the floor, trying to come up with a solution to this problem.

'Change Jamie.' Zoe said as she sat down opposite Tess and Fletch and Jamie looked up and nodded.

Meanwhile, Fletch had spilled tea all over his top.

'Fletch. You are so clumsy.' Tess said as she grabbed some tissues and patted his top. 'You'll have to change.' Tess said

'But Jamie's there.' Fletch whispered in her ear

'Well, you shouldn't have spilled your tea then.' Tess said and smiled slightly.

'This isn't funny.' He sulked.

'Here pass your locker key.' Tess said and stood up. Fletch passed her it and she walked over to his locker and grabbed his spare scrub shirt. She walked back over and gave him the top and keys.

'Here, now change.' Tess said and Fletch sighed. He took off his wet top and gave it to Tess.

'And you want me to do what?' She said pointing to the top in her other hand.

'Well I want you to do lots of things but we're at work so...' He said and smiled. She shook her head and grinned. She kissed him passionately and put her hands on his neck and then moved them to his six pack. Zoe sat down opposite them and took a sip of her coffee.

'Come on guys, we're at work. There's only so many PDA's I can witness.' Zoe said. They pulled away from each other and Tess winked at Fletch who just smiled from ear to ear. He then put on his scrub top.

'Aww, I liked you better without it on.' Tess whispered seductively in his ear

'Oh, don't Tess, you know what will happen to me...' He whispered back

'Mmm I do know, who said that'd be a bad thing?' She whispered

'Bloody hell, I can't take much more of this...' He whispered as the pressure and heat mounted. Tess started giggling and Zoe looked at them suspiciously. Tess grabbed Fletch's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

'What?' Fletch asked Zoe

'You two, whispering and giggling. You look like teenagers.' She said in amazement and they both started laughing. Jamie noticed they were all busy and so he took his top off. He quickly threw it on the floor and pulled in his fresh one.

'Right watch Jamie's reaction here.' He whispered to Tess and Zoe and they both looked at Jamie. Jamie looked up to see Tess, Zoe and Fletch looking up at him. But he only looked at Fletch. He gulped and tried to avoid Fletch's gaze. He started to become hot again.

'Jamie, come join us.' Zoe said.

'No, it's... it's... fine... I'm... I'll-' Jamie stuttered

'No, come on Jamie. You'll hear all the latest gossip.' Tess said trying to persuade him. Fletch squeezed her hand to get her attention and widened his eyes at her. She knew he'd be uncomfortable but she found that funny. She just kissed him quickly and then smiled.

'I hate you, you know.' Fletch whispered in her ear

'Love you too.' She said and kissed him again. He looked at her and pulled a sad face by sticking his bottom lip out slightly so she whispered in his ear again.

'How about I make up for it tonight?' She said flirtatiously

'I don't hate you anymore now.' He said as he smiled cheekily

'Mmm, I knew it would last long... Not after you know what I can do...' She said

'Mmmm, I do. I wish we weren't here, you'd already be half naked by now...' He said

'Oh I know...' She said

'Oh Tess... I bloody love you...' He said as he felt some movement from down below.

At that point Zoe was talking to Jamie.

'That happens a lot.' Zoe said to Jamie as she pointed to Tess and Fletch whispering in each other's ears.

'Oh right.' He said.

'Jamie. Have you ever thought of becoming a senior nurse?' She asked.

'Well, when I was training that was my dream but I wouldn't know what to specialise in.' He said honestly.

'Well you don't have to specialise in anything I mean I know Tess specialised in midwifery and we had a nurse called Abs who specialised in psychology. But, Charlie hasn't specialised and neither has Fletch.' Zoe said. Jamie looked at Fletch and at this point Fletch and Tess had stopped whispering and Fletch smiled at Jamie. Jamie just looked back at Zoe.

'I know but...' Jamie said

'It doesn't have to be now, but if you think about it in a few years, Tess and Fletch would be more than happy to help you I'm sure,' Zoe said as she looked at Tess and Fletch for confirmation.

'Yeah course we would mate.' Fletch said nicely. Jamie just nodded. He then got up.

'I'm going to go and see Robyn.' He said and left. Tess, Fletch and Zoe looked at each other.

'Told you.' Fletch said

'I didn't doubt you.' Zoe said

'Yeah, neither did I.' Tess said and smiled

'Course you didn't.' He said back to them and they just started laughing.

'Right, my tea's gone cold and you spilt yours on yourself so, I think our break is over. Tess said to Fletch as she walked over to the sink and threw her cold tea in it. She then took their two mugs and put them in the sink.

'Yep, I better be getting back too.' Zoe said. They all walked out together and walked to resus. On the way they saw Max and so Tess gave Fletch's wet top to him and Zoe stayed and chatted to him. Fletch and Tess got into resus to be joined with Charlie, Rita, Ash and Lily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the end of Tess' shift she went into the staff room and it was surprisingly empty. Normally, everyone gathers here before they all go home but maybe they had all gone to the pub, she thought. She got changed and grabbed her handbag from her locker and then shut it again. She jumped when someone put their hands on her waist. She turned around to a see it was Fletch and he was just laughing.

'You scared me!' She said

'Aww did I(!)' he said sarcastically

'Yes!' She said and he just smiled.

'Come on, everyone's going to the pub, and so are we.' Fletch said with a cheeky smile

'Okay then.' Tess said as Fletch grabbed her hand and they walked to reception. Everyone was stood there and waiting for Jamie and Robyn.

'Come on let's just go, they can come over when their done.' Iain said and everyone muttered in agreement as they made their way to the Hope and Anchor across the street.

While walking there Jeff jumped on Fletch playfully and they both started laughing. Fletch was holding a Tess' hand and he patted Jeff's back.

'Are you two?' Jeff asked looking at them holding hands.

'Yep.' Fletch said proudly

'Awww, I'm happy for you. But, Fletch aren't you married.' Jeff asked

'Not anymore.' Fletch said happily. 'My wife, Natalie, was a heavy drinker, she used to ring me every second, even before I was with Tess, she used to send the kids to school with no food and she was just generally bad. So a while ago, when we were in that car accident, Natalie barged in and I told her everything.' Fletch explained. 'Didn't you know?' He asked

'Well mate, I'm not one for gossiping as you know, so I didn't know, but I am glad you're happy now.' Jeff said patting Fletch on the back. They all entered the pub and sat down at their normal table. The table consisted of, Zoe, Max, Lily, Ash, Ethan, Rita, Caleb, Robyn, Jamie, Fletch, Tess, Charlie, Dixie, Jeff, Iain, Louise, Big Mac and Noel, and they were sat in that order. Fletch and Tess were holding hands and sat quite close to each other. They were talking as a group, about the NHS, about people and just generally gossiping.

'Who wants to play truth or dare?' Asked a drunk Noel. The majority of people were a bit tipsy, apart from, Zoe, Fletch, Tess, Max, Charlie, Jamie and Robyn so a lot of people put their hand up.

'Right Fletch, truth or dare?' Noel asked

'Umm, dare.' Fletch said bravely

'Your dare is ummmm, to, err...' Noel started and Zoe whispered something in his ear.

'To kiss Tess for three minutes.' Noel said proudly

'Well, that's easy...' Fletch said and pulled Tess towards him. The kiss was getting passionate but they knew they couldn't go any further so Fletch ran his hand up and down her thigh as she ran her hands up his chest. Everyone was watching them kiss passionately and more than a few were giggling. Tess played with Fletch's hair as he put his hands up her top. Noel wolf whistled and both Fletch and Tess smiled while still kissing. Even though they weren't tipsy or drunk the alcohol was having an effect on them. Tess unbuttoned Fletch's shirt and ran her hands down his six pack. Rita's mouth fell open and so did other peoples at the shock of Tess doing that. Noel started to count down and everyone joined in.

'10... 9... 8...7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1!' Everyone shouted and on one Fletch and Tess slowly pulled away from each other. They looked at each other and giggled. Their hair was in a mess, Tess' top was pulled up a bit too much and Fletch's shirt was unbuttoned. They smoothed their hair down, and Tess pulled her top down as Fletch buttoned his shirt back up.

'That was good!' Rita said and fell on Caleb and started laughing.

'Right Zoe, truth or dare?' Fletch asked as he grinned cheekily.

'Umm dare.' She said. Tess whispered in Fletch's ear and he kissed her.

'Good idea.' He said. 'Kiss Max for, well for as long as you want too.' He said.

'Okay then...' Zoe said and leaned in to kiss Max. He put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jeff whooped at them. They pulled away from each other and Zoe winked at him and he smiled.

'Okay umm, Caleb, truth or dare?' Zoe asked

'Dare.' He said

'Down 3 pints in a row.' She said

'Easy, I'm not paying for them though.' Caleb said and everyone laughed. He got the three pints and downed them with no hesitations.

'I'd be sick after that.' Big Mac said

'Well, I've had years of practise.' Caleb said smugly.

'Okay Fletch, truth or dare?' Caleb asked

'Me again?' Fletch asked

'Are you feeling scared?' He asked and started to make chicken sounds.

'No. I was just asking. Dare please.' Fletch said

'Do a striptease on the table.' Caleb said

'Oooo' everyone said in unison.

'I never forfeit so I'll do it.' Fletch said proudly. He got up on the table and looked at everyone. He needed some motivation, and that came in the form of music.

'Oi, Brad, put on some funky music please mate.' Fletch called over to the bartender and he put on some loud, funky music. Fletch started to take his shirt of slowly, once it was off he threw it at Robyn, he then ran his hands down his chest and abs, until he came to his belt. He slowly took it off and threw it at Lily who looked puzzled by what he was doing, as she was drunk. Fletch then unbuttoned his trousers and started laughing and stopped.

'More! More!' Dixie started shouting and everyone joined in, 'More! More! More!'

Fletch slowly unzipped the zip on his trousers, he kicked of his shoes and then pulled his trousers off. He swung them round his head and moved his hips in a circle. He threw the trousers at Tess and she was laughing. He then stopped and sat back down. He collected his clothes from his friends, but didn't realise that Zoe had videoed the whole thing.

'Well that was fun.' Fletch said and everyone laughed. Jamie was now very turned on by Fletch and he was sat next to him too,

'Robyn, I think I fancy Fletch.' Jamie whispered to Robyn

'You what?!' Robyn said

'I think I fancy Fletch.' Jamie admitted

'How?' Robyn asked confused

'Its just the picture of him in his tight boxers with his six pack is quite sexy and now I don't know what to do.' Jamie asked worried

'Jamie, it's fine, have another beer and forget about it and we'll deal with it tomorrow.' Robyn said. Fletch pulled his other shoe on and took a hold of Tess' hand.

'Maybe you can do that again for me, when we go back home.' Tess whispered seductively in his ear

'Of course, anything for you...' He said back

'Mmm, anything?'

'Anything...'

'Well maybe you won't just be striping for me once...' Tess said and kissed his neck.

'I'll strip as many times as you want...' He said and kissed her passionately.

'Right, Ash, truth or dare?' Fletch asked

'Truth.' He said and everyone groaned, 'fine a dare then?' And everyone cheered and some clapped.

'Umm, go over to that lady and ask her to marry you.' Fletch said while pointing to a woman. Ash went over to her and knelt down next to her. He took her hand and asked her and he she slapped him.

'Oooo...' Most people said

'Ouch.' Fletch said. Ash came back over and sat down.

'I didn't even feel that.' Ash said and started laughing as did a lot of people.

'Charlie, truth or dare?' Ash asked

'Dare.' Charlie said back promptly

'Umm, kiss Tess.' He said and everyone laughed

'Alright then.' Charlie said. He grabbed Tess' waist and kissed her, she kissed him back and then they broke away from each other, laughed and hugged. Tess looked at Fletch and he had a straight face. She kissed him powerfully.

'Don't worry, I still love you.' She said and he broke into a grin.

'Good.' He said and kissed her back.

'Lily, truth or dare?'

'Umm, I don't know how to play this game...' She said, slurring her words a bit

'Just pick one.' Charlie said.

'Dare.' She said.

'Okay you have to kiss Dr Ashford.' Charlie said, everyone looked at Ash.

'Thats fine by me...' He said drunkenly and Lily kissed him quickly. She pulled away and blushed.

'Jamie, truth or dare?' Lily asked.

'Umm, dare.' He said a bit tipsy.

'Okay, umm,' Lily started and Max whispered in her ear, 'take your top of and burn it?' She said as she questioned what she was saying. Jamie was pretty drunk by this point and didn't care about Fletch any more.

'Fine.' He said, he got on the table and took his t-shirt off. He winked at Fletch which everyone noticed and some looked at Fletch in disbelief. Tess and Fletch looked at each other and Tess laughed and kissed him.

'Robyn lighter please.' Jamie said and Robyn gave him one. He lit his t-shirt and when it got to the last bit, he put it in an ashtray.

'Right, Fletch, truth or dare?' Jamie asked putting an arm around him. Fletch was a bit uncomfortable and looked at Tess for help but she just laughed along with a few other people.

'Um truth.' He said

'When did you know you loved Tess?' Jamie asked, somewhat seriously. Fletch looked at Tess and took her hands in his.

'I knew I loved Tess, from when that woman, that worked for the all woman taxi service came in. I saw how much effort Tess went to, to help that couple. Then when we went out that night and kissed, I knew for sure, I loved her. You know Tess, when we first met, I had no idea you'd become this important to me.' Fletch said and everyone watched in awe as he slowly moved in and kissed her. She responded and when they broke apart they hugged each other tightly.

'I love you so much.' Tess whispered in his ear.

It was 1:15 in the morning and everyone was still at the pub.

'Right, we better get home, we've got an 8:00 shift tomorrow. Oh, I should say "today".' Fletch said as he and Tess got up. There was a chorus of yes' and nods of agreement. After 5 minutes everyone had left to go home.

'Right, I'll call a taxi.' Fletch said to Tess

'We can just walk Fletch. Our house is only round the corner.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.' He said, slurring his words slightly. They walked hand in hand to their house.

'Who's that?' Tess asked, as they came across what looked like a teenager stumbling shirtless in the middle of the road.

'Oh my god. That's Jamie.' Fletch said as he noticed a car heading towards him. Tess ran and pulled him to one side just in time for him not to be hurt. Fletch ran over to them and put his arm around Tess' waist protectively. He looked at her and she nodded, knowing he was asking her whether she was okay or not.

'Jamie, what are you doing here?!' Tess asked

'Well, I... Don't... Know where I... Umm' Jamie said slurring his words and scratching his head.

'Right, you're coming home with us since we don't know where you live.' Tess said. Fletch was shocked that she offered that but knew why.

'Okay.' He said. He stumbled him with Fletch supporting him by having an arm around his back and under his arm. They got to their house and Tess got her keys out of her bag. While she was doing this Jamie looked at Fletch and smiled.

'I like you, you know.' He said and giggled

'I like you too mate.' Fletch said and looked at him, very uncomfortable with the situation. Tess opened the door and looked at Fletch and Jamie and started smiling at how awkward Fletch looked. Tess walked in and held the door open as they walked in. She shut the door and took her shoes off and watch as Fletch put Jamie on the sofa.

'No, Fletch... I meant... I like like you...' Jamie said while looking around confused

'Umm...' Fletch said and looked at Tess in hope that she'd help him. Tess walked over.

'Jamie, I'll go get you a coffee and then I'll bring down a duvet and a pillow so you can sleep here. Okay?' Tess asked him.

'Thank you... You're nice.' He said sleepily. Tess grabbed Fletch's hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

'Right, make us all some coffee so we can sober up and I'll get the duvet for Jamie.' Tess said. Fletch pulled her into an embrace and snuggled into her.

'I love you.' He said and sighed. She pulled away from him after a couple of seconds.

'I love you too.' She said and kissed him quickly, before going upstairs. She brought down a duvet and pillow and walked into the living room, to find Jamie already asleep on the sofa. She took of his shoes and then moved his legs onto the sofa. She placed a pillow under his head so he wouldn't get a neck pain when he woke up and then put the duvet on top of him. She looked at him sleeping peacefully and it reminded her of Sam when he used to come home late. Fletch entered the living room and saw Tess looking at Jamie. He put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

'He reminds me of Sam.' She said

'I know.' Fletch said as he tightened his grip on her, 'now come on, our coffee's ready. We need to be sober to work.' He said as he released his grip on her and took her hand. They got their coffees and then headed upstairs. They changed and got into bed. They drank their coffee's and then tried to get to sleep, which proved difficult.

'We didn't think this through, did we?' Tess asked Fletch

'No we didn't.' Fletch laughed and Tess joined in. He pulled her close and took a deep breath.

'You okay?' Tess asked him

'I'm perfect. You are everything I need to be happy.' He said and kissed Tess' head affectionately

'I'm glad we're finally together.' She said

'I know, but it was worth the wait.' He said and kissed her gently. They then tried to get to sleep. After half and hour they were both still awake.

'Fletch... Are you awake?' Tess whispered into the dark room

'Yeah... I can't sleep.' He whispered back. She turned around to see him and smiled, she then looked at the clock behind her and it read 2:17 and Tess sighed.

'We've got to get to work in approximately 7 hours and 40 minutes.' She said and Fletch groaned.

'Well, we can do other stuff...' He said and kissed her gently.

'I think you're drunk.' She said when she pulled away from him.

'So what?' He said and kissed her again. He moved on top of her and put his hands on her waist. He moved them up and then they both heard a noise, it sounded like a thump. Tess pulled away sharply.

'Whats that?' Tess whispered

'I don't know.' He said, he rolled off her and got out of the bed. Tess got out too. They went downstairs and saw Jamie sat on the floor, with a glass next to him and the duvet next to him. Tess sighed, but Fletch was rather embarrassed as he was only in his boxers, and they were the ones with kisses all over. He slid behind Tess and she turned around and tutted at him.

'Are you alright Jamie?' Tess said as she walked closer to him and knelt down beside him.

'Umm, yeah I just felt a bit sick and then.. I... I... Umm... Fell.' He said. He stuttered at the end because he looked at Fletch and felt awkward. Fletch walked into the kitchen.

'Okay, do you feel sick now?' She asked and he nodded.

'Okay, wait here.' She said and he looked around quite dazed. She went into the kitchen and saw Fletch saw on a counter drinking milk out of the bottle.

'Fletch, cup!' She shouted and he looked at her confused.

'It's only us two in this house, and we kiss every day.' He said.

'Oh fine.' She said and he grinned widely. She grabbed a bucket and walked back to the door. When she got close to Fletch he pulled her in for a kiss, it was a shock for her but she soon kissed him back. She pulled away and tutted, he just laughed in response and continued to drink the milk. Tess walked back into the living room to see Jamie still sat on the floor.

'Here,' she said as she placed the bucket on the floor next to him. 'Come on, get back on the sofa, and I'll get you another drink if you want.' Tess said soothingly, guiding him back onto the sofa.

'Thanks Tess. Thanks.' He said and Tess smiled at him. Once he was on the sofa Tess looked at him and smiled.

'You remind me so much of my son.' She said and sighed, thinking about when she would see him next.

'Sam. Your son is called Sam right?' Jamie asked, after overhearing a conversation between Tess and Charlie one morning.

'Yes. Yes he is.' She said, 'now do you want another drink?' Tess asked picking up the glass.

'No, thanks.' He said politely and Tess nodded and headed back into the kitchen. When she got there she got a shock and nearly dropped the glass. Fletch was naked and stood in the middle of the kitchen.

'Fletch, what are you doing?! Jamie's in there!' Tess shouted in a whisper

'Well, I spilt milk on my boxers and I couldn't exactly leave them on could I?!' Fletch shouted back, again in a whisper. Tess started giggling and Fletch joined in.

'It's not funny, I need to get passed Jamie without being naked.' Fletch said as the giggling died down.

'Just wait here and I'll get you your pyjama bottoms.' She said and walked out of the kitchen. She walked upstairs and came down a few minutes later carrying a pair of trousers. Jamie thought it was weird but didn't say anything. She walked into the kitchen and threw the trousers at Fletch.

'Put them on.' She said and he smiled widely.

'What, you don't like what you see?..' He said as he walked closer to her. She grinned and put her hands on his waist and kissed him passionately.

'If you put them on...' She said and then kissed him again. 'Then we can carry this on upstairs...' She said seductively. Fletch rapidly put on the bottoms so Tess took his hand and led him upstairs. While they went through the living room, the made sure they were quiet, as not to wake Jamie up. They got into the bedroom and shut the door. Fletch pushed Tess onto the bed and jumped on top of her. He kissed her and all of his desire for her came bursting out. Tess kissed him back just as passionately and ran her hands down his chest. He put his hands under her top and took it off. She got to the waistband of his trousers and pulled them down. He took off her trousers and then her knickers. He kissed her breasts while running his hand up and down her inner thigh. She groaned and he entered her. He thrust deep inside of her and he started groaning too.

At the same time, Jamie woke up. It was now 3:04 and Jamie was still knackered. He needed to go to the toilet because all those beers were sneaking up on him. Her wandered upstairs not really knowing which room was which. He opened a door and was horrified by what he saw. He saw Fletch on top of Tess and both of them groaning. Fletch was moving forward and back and Jamie shut the door as fast as he could without it making a noise. He stared at the door in horror and then walked off to find the toilet. Once he had been, he went back downstairs and tried to shake the thought from his mind. Eventually he did and managed to catch some sleep.

Fletch was still thrusting but they were both moaning and breathing heavily. Tess came first, biting her bottom lip, and squealed as she did so. Fletch thrust into her a few more times and finally came. Tess tried to catch her breath but couldn't. She took sharp, quick breaths and couldn't breathe properly. Fletch was worried.

'Tess! Tess, what's the matter?!' He asked while moving off her. She pointed to the bedside draws. He opened them and searched through them. He found an inhaler and gave it to Tess. She took two puffs from it and then in about 5 minutes her breathing returned to normal.

'Thank you.' Tess said croakily

'You're welcome. I didn't know you were asthmatic.' Fletch said

'Well, not many people do. Only Charlie and Zoe.' She said. She relaxed down on the bed and Fletch joined her. He rested his head on her chest and she ran her fingers through his hair relaxingly. They eventually fell into a deep sleep together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Fletch woke up first. He rolled over to see Tess still asleep so he got out of bed quietly put on his dressing gown and walked downstairs. He saw Jamie sleeping and thought about his own children. He hated how he was only able to see them for a certain amount of time so made a decision to talk to Natalie about it. He walked into the kitchen and got the bacon out of the fridge. He was making three butties so, hopefully, they were all sober enough to work. He was concerned about Jamie and felt for him, as some people disregarded him for being gay. Tess walked into the kitchen and saw Fletch making bacon butties so went on to her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then sat down at the table. Jamie stirred at the smell of bacon. He didn't feel sick anymore but threw up once in the night so he went upstairs to wash out the bucket. As he walked up the stairs he remembered what he saw and horror spread across his face. He quickly shook his head to try and shake the thought from his mind, and it seemed to work. He went back down and headed into the kitchen.

'Hi.' He said, quite embarrassed of being hammered in front of them.

'Hey mate. How are you feeling?' Fletch asked while serving up the butties.

'Urrgg, I don't fell well.' He said and groaned as he sat down next to Tess. She rubbed his arm soothingly.

'Well, that's what alcohol does.' She said. Fletch brought over the three butties and placed them in front of Tess and Jamie.

'Are you sober yet?' Tess asked Jamie.

'I think so.' He said. Just then he remembered what he had revealed to Fletch when Fletch was helping him, and when Fletch put him on the sofa. His eyes widened as he looked at Fletch.

'You alright mate?' Fletch said and took a bite of his butty.

'Umm, yeah, yeah. Do you remember anything yesterday?' Jamie asked carefully. Fletch and Tess knew exactly why he asked that question but thought it would be awkward and get in the way of their friendship if he told Jamie.

'Not much really. I remember kissing Tess in the pub as a dare, oh and doing a striptease. Oh god, was that me?' He asked while chuckling, Tess joined in.

'Yep, that was you.' She said.

'Oh god. Oh, I do remember Ash getting slapped by that woman.' He said while laughing. Jamie laughed too.

'Umm guys can I ask a question?' Jamie said

'Yeah.' Fletch and Tess said in unison.

'Where is my t-shirt?'

Tess and fletch started giggling at his question.

'What?' He asked puzzled

'Umm Jamie, you burned you're shirt as a dare.' Tess said while giggling.

'Really?!' He asked

'Yeah, pretty sure. But, it's in an ashtray if you want it.' Fletch said and burst out laughing. Jamie just smiled.

'Right I'm going to get in the shower. Jamie you can use the one in the bathroom if you want, and Fletch has a t-shirt I'm sure he can lend you. So just make yourself at home and be ready to go for 7:45.' Tess said assertively and walked off.

'Yeah I have a spare t-shirt mate so I'll put it in the spare room and you can just get changed in there.' Fletch said

'Why didn't I sleep in the spare room?' Jamie asked

'Because I think we thought if you needed to puke it was close to the kitchen sink.' He said back and then went upstairs.

It was 7:50 and they were all ready to go. They got into Fletch's car and went to the ED. Robyn had texted Jamie about 100 times to ask him where he was but Jamie turned his phone off. Fletch pulled up outside the ED and they all got out.

'Jamie, go in.' Tess said and Jamie did so, occasionally looking back at Tess and Fletch who were talking.

'So, what are you going to do about him?' Tess asked

'I have no idea. Try and ignore it and hope it goes away.' Fletch said

'Yeah I think that's the best option. You can't exactly tell him.' Tess said

'Nah. You know I'm not surprised. Who wouldn't be interested in me?' Fletch said as he took Tess' hand and walked towards the ED. Tess started laughing.

'I can name at least 10 people.' Tess said.

'Go on then.' He said smugly.

'Zoe, Charlie, Rita, Ash, Lily, Ethan, Caleb, Rob-' Tess said but got cut off by a kiss from Fletch

'No-one. I thought so.' He said as he grinned and she just shook her head.

'Jamie!' Robyn shouted and hugged him tightly. 'Where have you been?!' She asked. Just then Tess and Fletch entered holding hands.

'Their house.' He said as he pointed at Tess and Fletch.

'Umm, why?!' Robyn asked.

'I'm not sure actually. Ask them.' Jamie said as he walked to the staff room to get changed. Robyn wandered over to reception to were Tess and Fletch were stood chatting to Noel.

'Hey, why did Jamie stay at your house last night?' Robyn asked

'Because he was in the middle of the road drunk, and I pulled him aside just as a car came. So, we couldn't exactly let him go home by himself, could we?' Tess said

'Oh right.' Robyn said and went to the staff room.

She got there and saw Jamie sat on a bar stool in his scrubs with his head in his hands and a coffee in front of him.

'Feeling better?' Robyn asked as she sat opposite him.

'Urr, not really.' He said

'Tess saved your life you know.' Robyn said and Jamie lifted his head up and winced.

'She did?' He asked while rubbing his head.

'Yep, pulled you from the middle of a road when a car was coming.' She said

'Wow, I'll have to thank her.' Jamie said

'Now, we have to talk about Fletch.' Robyn said and Jamie sighed.

'It's fine, I don't like him anymore, or I don't think I do.'

'Since when?'

'Since last night.' He said casually

'Umm why?'

'I don't know. I just don't.' Jamie said. He lied about not knowing why. It was because of two reasons. One: because Fletch was straight and he was gay so it would never happen. And two: because of what he witnessed last night. That put him of Fletch for a long time. But, he still liked him as a friend, since he had always been there for Jamie.

'Oh okay. Well, off to work, you know what Tess will say.' Robyn said and jumped of the chair. Jamie pulled himself up and went to work.

Tess and Fletch went to Tess' office to get changed as they thought they'd have more privacy. Tess was changed and waiting for Fletch to put his shirt on. Charlie entered and looked at Tess.

'You ready?' He asked

'Yeah, hurry up Fletch.' She said and they all walked out of the office, Fletch putting on his scrub shirt outside the office. Tess looked back and smiled, Fletch just made an angry face and Tess laughed.

'Right, gather round, gather round.' Charlie began and all of the nurses and doctors gathered around. 'As you all should know, Mr. Self is coming to visit us to see how the ED is getting on so everyone has to be on their best behaviour and show him what we can do. I know you all probably have headaches from last night...' Charlie said and everyone chuckled, 'But take some painkillers and do your job. And then if you're up for it we can go for a drink.' Charlie said and laughed as people groaned. Tess turned round to Fletch.

'Oh I forgot about Mr Self.' She said

'Me too. I have a banging headache.' He said and groaned.

'I think I have some aspirin in my bag. Come on.' Tess said and grabbed his hand and took him to her office. She rooted around in her bag and found them.

'Aha!' Tess said and threw them at Fletch.

'Thank you. My saviour.' He said and kissed her. When they pulled away, Tess opened the door and they walked outside.

'Right, I'll see you in the staff room on your break, yeah?' Tess said and Fletch nodded but groaned as a head hurt. Tess stood on her tip toes and kissed his head and then hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and when they broke apart he kissed her. Just then Mr. self and Colette walked into the ED and saw it.

'I hate public displays of affection.' Mr. Self said. Fletch heard and turned around to see them, smiled and walked away.

'You must be Mr Self. I'm Senior Sister Bateman.' Tess said professionally

'Yes. It's good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, and about Mr Fairhead.' He said

'All good I hope. And you are?' Tess said confused at the woman stood next to him.

'Oh I am Colette, director of nursing.' She said and stuck out her hand for Tess to shake it.

'Oh it's so good to finally meet you.' Tess said while shaking her hand.

'Right, well I am just going to spend the day looking around at your treatment, the speed and all of the staff. Just to see how you are doing.' Mr Self said.

'No problem Mr Self, and if you need any help with directions, I'm sure any member of staff will help you.' Tess said.

'Please, call me Guy, and thank you Sister Bateman.'

'Tess.' She said and smiled. Guy smiled back and then Colette started walking. Guy winked at Tess and followed Colette. Tess just blushed and then headed to resus.

'Right, this is James Colbert, 25, stabbed in his chest, BP 100 over 70, GCS 13 and pulse 68.' Iain read out. 'My count, 1, 2, 3.' He said and Zoe, Rita, Tess and Ethan lifted him on to a resus bed.

'Right, Ethan keep the pressure on, Rita get me 5mg of morphine, and a litre of saline. Tess call theatre and tell them we need cardio surgeons ASAP.' Zoe said and everyone did their jobs. Once the man was took up to theatre Tess went to cubicles and checked the board which had one near breach. She tutted and went to cubicle 5 to deal with it. First, she picked up some files that needed sorting and then headed off. On the was she bumped into Guy and dropped all her files.

'Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going.' Tess said without looking up. She bent down and started picking up her files, and the Guy helped her.

'No, it's my fault.' Guy said nod smiled at her. Tess looked up and smiled back at him.

'Don't worry about it. Where's Colette?' Tess asked

'She's talking to that other nurse, the one you kissed?' Guy said and Tess went red.

'Oh you saw.' Tess said rather embarrassed

'Well yes.' He said and chuckled

'Thats nurse Fletcher.' She said calmly. She got up and Guy did too. He handed her all of the other files and smiled.

'So, you and him. You're serious?' Guy asked, intrigued by her relationship with this somewhat younger looking man.

'Umm well yes. We've been through quite an ordeal.' Tess said and sighed

'Oh good for you.' He said and smiled.

'Thank you.' She said and then walked towards cubicle 5. Guy just stood and watched her.

'Hello, I'm sister Bateman, but you can call me Tess.' She said to a young boy that was sat on the bed. He was holding his arm and his mother was stood next to the bed.

'Hi, his arm hurts.' His mother said, Tess could tell she was stressed so had a plan.

'Okay, hello what's your name.' Tess said to the young boy softly.

'Tom.' He said

'Well, Tom my names Tess and I'm a senior nurse. So, can I have a look at your arm?' She asked and he shook his head.

'It hurts.' He said. Tess picked up his file and looked at his precious medical history and saw that up until 2 months ago he hadn't been in a hospital since birth. But, in the past 2 months he had been in over 8 times. The file said he was 9 years old.

'Okay Tom, I will give you something for the pain and then can I have a look at it?' Tess asked

'Yes.' He said quietly

'Good boy.' Tess said. She drew up 5mg of morphine and flicked the needle. The boy looked up at the needle in shock.

'Are you going to use that?' Tom asked

'Yes, but I promise it feel more than a scratch. I promise.' Tess said and the boy still looked scared. The mother went to touch his back but he flinched and Tess looked up suspiciously. She kneeled down so she was eye level with the boy.

'Tom, it won't hurt. Trust me.' Tess said gently.

'Okay.' He said and Tess nodded.

'Thank you. Right you won't feel a thing.' She said as she lifted his shirt sleeve up and tied a blue piece of plastic around the top of his arm. She tapped his arm so she could see a clear vein.

'Right, so what are you doing at school then.' Tess asked to try and distract him.

'Umm, we were doing about the human...' He said and while he said it, Tess injected him with the morphine. '...body and it was fun.' He said, coming out of his shell a little bit more.

'Hmm, that would be fun.' Tess said encouragingly. At this point the mother was on her phone and trying to ring someone.

'You can't use that in here.' Tess said firmly. The woman tutted and left without saying a word.

'Have you done it yet?' The boy asked, confused.

'I did it while you were talking.' Tess said. 'Now can I have a look at your arm?' She said and the boy nodded and smiled. 'Right, now can I take your top of to get a better look.' The boy nodded but looked ashamed. Tess took of his top and he looked down.

'Hey...' Tess said as she sat on the bed next to the boy. He had tears sin his eyes and she scanned his body. He had bruises on his ribs, chest, stomach and back. Tess gasped quietly.

'Tom, who did these to you?' Tess asked gently but Tom didn't answer.

'Tom, I need to know. Then I can help you.' She said and Tom started crying. Tess hugged him close to her and rubbed his back soothingly.

'Hey, it'll be alright. What here and I'll come right back.' Tess said as his sobs subsided. She let go of him and opened the curtains. She was trying to find Fletch but couldn't find him anywhere.

'Need something?' Tess turned around and saw Guy stood leaning on a pillar with notes in his hand, looking up at Tess.

'Umm yes, Fletch, I mean Nurse Fletcher. Have you seen him?' Tess asked, nervously.

'Yep I have. He's at reception.' Guy said and walked closer to Tess.

'Thank you.' Tess said and quickly walked to reception. Once she got there she saw Fletch talking and laughing with Noel.

'Fletch.' Tess said, slightly out of breath.

'Hey, what's up?' He asked as he walked over to her.

'I need your help. I've got a boy in cubicle 5 who has bruises all over and his arm is hurting. I suspect it's broken. I think he's being abused. He's only 9 and I thought you could help me by telling some of your rubbish jokes.' She said.

'Oh no. Yeah, I'm free so I'll help you. And for the record my jokes are great.' He said as he grabbed her hand and walked towards cubicles.

'They are not. I told you in the pub, when we first kissed, that you need a new set of jokes.' She said and giggled.

'Oh yeah, I remember that night.' He said and winked at her.

'Yes, but the next day was very awkward.' She said and smiled as she remembered trying to avoid Fletch.

'True.' He said.

'Right, come on then.' Tess said as she stopped outside and looked up at Fletch.

'Here come the jokes.' He said. Tess opened the curtain and the little boy was still sat there with tears down his face.

'Hey Tom.' Tess said as she sat down next to him. He looked up and smiled, and then looked at Fletch.

'This is Fletch, he's also a nurse and he is going to have a little look at your bruises while I look at your arm. Is that okay?' She asked him but the boy just looked at Fletch and looked scared.

'Tom, it's alright, you can trust Fletch. I trust him with my life.' Tess admitted to the boy and he smiled.

'Okay.' He said and Tess looked up at Fletch. Tom nodded and Tess pulled up a stool and sat on it while Fletch took her place next to Tom on the bed. Fletch looked at the bruising and placed some pressure on each of the bruises and around his abdomen. He flinched when Fletch pressed on the bruises and his abdomen was feeling soft and tender.

'Sorry mate.' Fletch said when he winced.

'Right, Tom, I think you've broken your arm so we will do an X-ray and then it will be in a cast for up to 6 weeks.' Tess said softly and Tom looked sad.

'Hey, it'll be fine. Plus, you get to pick you're favourite colour to go on the cast.' Tess added and Tom's face lit up he started to smile.

'Yeyy. Thank you.' Tom said and hugged Tess. She hugged him back and looked at Fletch who was smiling. Tess pulled away from the hug.

'Okay, we will get a porter to take you up. Do you know where your mum is?' Tess asked

'Can you come with me?' He asked

'Of course I can.' Tess said back

'I don't know where my mummy is.' He said quietly

'That's okay I'll find her.' Fletch said and Tess smiled at him.

After the X-ray Tess went over to the nurses station. Fletch walked over and stood near her.

'Hey.' She said. He just hugged her tightly. He pulled back, his hands still on her waist.

'What was that for?' Tess asked confused

'What am I not allowed to hug my girlfriend randomly?' He said cheekily, a grin appearing on his face. She just smiled.

'Of course you are.' She said and kissed him.

'I knew it...' He said between kisses. Tess pulled away.

'I don't think it's the mother.' She said

'Umm what? Fletch said pretty confused

'I don't think the mother is abusing Tom. She just went without saying much and normally people that are abusing would want to stay with their kid.' Tess said logically

'Well, yeah but she might just need some air. I found her by the way, she was outside on the phone, and she was shouting at someone. She said she'll come in, in a minute.' Fletch said as he took his hands of Tess' waist and picked up a file behind him.

'Fletch.'

'Yeah?'

'What do you think about Mr Self?' Tess asked carefully

'He seems a bit big headed but apart from that fine. Why?' Fletch asked

'No reason it's just that, actually it doesn't matter, it's stupid.' Tess said

'Come on Tess, tell me...' Fletch said pleading with her. She just shook her head so he took her hand and lead her through the nurses station, cubicles and reception. People looked at them and members of staff whooped or wooed at them. Once they got into the middle of reception Fletch stood there and took hold of her other hand too.

'Now, tell me, of I'll...' He said trying to come up with an idea... 'Or I'll kiss you right here, right now.' He said as he grinned widely.

'Fletch...' Tess said but he just kissed her. Noel, Louise, Charlie and patients watched them as they kissed in front of everyone. Fletch pulled away slowly.

'Now, are you gunna tell me or do I have to do that again.' He said and smiled

'Fine, but not here.' She said as she looked around to see eyes staring at her. She held his hand and walked to her office. Tess sat at her office chair and Fletch sat on her desk facing her like he did when she broke up with him.

'Mr Self... He winked at me... And he... Asked if we were serious because he saw us kissing... And I just think he's a bit of a 'ladies man'.' Tess said looking down

'Why would he ask if we are serious?' Fletch asked, puzzled

'I don't know. But, I think he... Likes me... Maybe.' She said

'Well, I get that, I mean you are absolutely gorgeous, but that's just...' Fletch said and Tess blushed when he said it. He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him and he kissed her softly.

'I love you Fletch.' She said

'I love you too.' He said back and kissed her again.

They walked out or the office hand in hand and most patients looked up at them and smiled. They walked to the nurses station and Tess saw Toms mum stood outside his cubicle on the phone. She sighed.

'Excuse me, you can't use that in here.' Tess said and the woman just ignored her. Tess turned around and signalled for Fletch to help.

'Excuse me!' Fletch said loudly. The woman moved the phone away from her ear and gave Fletch a dirty look.

'She said you can't use that in here so put it away now. Please.' Fletch said and the woman ended the call and put it back in her pocket. She then walked back into Tom's cubicle.

'Thank you. It's nice to have someone to back me up.' Tess said

'Anytime. I've always backed you up, even when we weren't together.' He said and smiled

'I know. Thanks.' She said. Just then a man came bursting through the doors and walked over to Tess.

'Where's Tom Robertson! Where is he!' The man shouted in Tess' face. Fletch stood next to Tess and placed a hand on her back.

'Sir, calm down. This is a hospital. You can't see him yet he still needs to ha-' Tess said but the man had, had enough by that point.

'Just get out of my way you cow!' He said and pushed Tess out of the way. She fell on her side with a thump. Fletch quickly kneeled down beside her while security came and took the man outside. Tess tried to move but winced in pain.

'Tess! Where's the pain?!' Fletch asked

'My stomach.' She said as she tried to breathe through the pain

'Okay out of 10 how bad is it?' Fletch asked, going into nurse mode.

'About 8.' Tess said

'Right, I'll lift you into resus.' He said. He picked Tess up bridal style and carried her through the ED, and into resus.

'Zoe, Charlie, a little help here please!' Fletch shouted as he entered resus.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Zoe and Charlie ran over as Fletch gently placed Tess onto a bed. She winced as he put her down.

'Sorry.' He said as he took her hand.

'Right Tess where does it hurt?' Zoe said

'My stomach, my side and my abdomen.' Tess said slowly

'Okay, Charlie can you get me an ultrasound and 5mg of morphine please.' Zoe said as she rolled up Tess' top. By this point there was a crowd of people outside and a few surrounding the bed. They included, Max, Robyn, Jamie, Rita, Ash and Lily.

'You think she's pregnant?' Fletch asked

'I don't know yet.' Zoe said back. Tess looked at Fletch with tears in her eyes. One rolled down her face and Fletch quickly wiped it away.

'Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I'm not going anywhere.' Fletch said and then kissed her. She nodded and he smiled. He gripped her hand tighter and pulled up a stool. He sat next to her and watched Zoe work. Charlie put in a cannula and gave her the morphine. Zoe applied the gel to Tess' stomach and moved the doppler around on it. She turned around to see a crowd of people.

'Guys could Tess have some privacy please.' Zoe said as a statement and not a question. The crowd split and walked outside to observe. Charlie put up screens so no-one could see.

'Thank you.' Tess said and Zoe and Charlie just nodded. Zoe kept moving the doppler around and Fletch brought Tess' hands up to his lips and kissed them gently. Tess looked away from the monitor and more tears rolled down her face. Fletch looked at her and kissed her head. He mouthed 'everything will be okay' to her and she just nodded, to overwhelmed to look at the monitor. Zoe stopped moving the doppler around and looked at Charlie as a grin spread across her face. Charlie looked at the monitor and smiled too. Fletch and Tess were only looking at each other. Too scared to look at what was on the screen.

'Tess...' Zoe said and they both turned around to see a white blob on the screen. Everyone was silent for a couple of minutes.

'I'm pregnant?' Tess asked in disbelief.

'Yep.' Zoe said. Tess looked at Fletch who was just staring at the screen. Tears started to build up in his eyes. One fell but he quickly brushed it away. He looked down at Tess who was looking up at him. He bent down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and grinned.

'I love you so much.' He said

'I love you too.' She said and pulled him down and kissed him again. When she pulled away she started giggling and he joined in. Zoe and Charlie looked at each other and knew what to do. Zoe quietly printed of three copies of the ultrasound and placed them on the bed. She then moved the machine away and walked out with Charlie. They pulled the screens back and the crowd outside looked up. They saw Fletch and Tess kissing.

Fletch looked up and saw no-one there with no screens around them. Tess looked around too. Their eyes settled upon the three pictures of their baby. They picked them up and looked at them in amazement. Fletch had, had three kids but had never cried looking at the ultrasound and now he realised why. He didn't love Natalie. He loved Tess and he wanted to have this baby with her. He put the picture down and hugged Tess tightly. She winced a bit and he let go but she continued to hug him tightly.

'How do you feel now?' Fletch asked as he pulled away from her.

'It still hurts but not as much as before.' Tess said. Just then Zoe and Charlie walked back in.

'Congratulations.' They said.

'Thanks.' Fletch said and Tess smiled.

'Right, the baby is fine but you will get a bit of bruising on your abdomen. Do you want to know how many weeks it is?' Zoe asked

'I can already tell you that by looking at this.' Tess said while waving the ultrasound image in the air. Being a midwife she knew exactly how old her own baby was. They all started laughing.

'Enlighten me then.' Fletch said cheekily

'About 2-3 weeks.' She said smugly. Fletch chuckled. He then hugged Tess again.

'Right, you have to stay here for an hour or two Tess, just so we can monitor you. Fletch you can take those hours off if you want.' Zoe said

'Yeah that'd be great thanks.' Fletch said, and Tess groaned.

'What?' Fletch asked

'I hate hospital beds.' She said and everyone started laughing. Tess whispered something in Fletch's ear and his face lit up.

'That's an amazing idea!' Fletch exclaimed. Zoe and Charlie headed for the exit of resus.

'Guys!' Fletch shouted at them, and they turned around and walked back to Tess' bed. Fletch nodded at Tess and Tess nodded back.

'We would like you two, to be the godparents of our baby. We know it's early, well very early days but we know this is right.' Tess said and Fletch smiled at her. Zoe and Charlie were overwhelmed.

'Yes of course. Thank you so much!' Zoe said and Tess hugged her.

'I'm going to be a godfather!' Charlie exclaimed happily and hugged Fletch. Once they'd finished talking Zoe and Charlie left and Tess and Fletch where left alone. The crowd outside was still there but they wanted to wait a bit longer before going in.

'Hmm, I am going to spoil you so much. And you...' Fletch said, while rubbing Tess' stomach lovingly.

'Come here.' Tess said indicating for him to get on the bed. He climbed on and put his arm around Tess while she leaned her head on his shoulder and turned into her side, wincing slightly.

'You okay?' Fletch asked worriedly

'Yess, I'm fine, just this stupid bruising.' Tess said and they both giggled. Fletch kissed Tess' head and exhaled loudly. Tess kissed his shoulder in response.

The crowd outside opened the door and Robyn popped her head around the door.

'Can we come in?' She asked politely

'Of course.' Tess said kindly. Jamie, Robyn, Rita, Ash, Lily, Ethan, Caleb, Noel, Jeff and Dixie entered.

'How are you feeling sweetheart?' Dixie asked

'Okay, thanks Dix.' Tess replied. 'Are you going to tell them or am I?' Tess asked Fletch quietly

'I want too.' Fletch said as his face lit up. Tess sat up and Fletch kissed her quickly.

'Okay, we have some news for you all,' fletch said as he entwined his fingers with Tess'. 'Tess is pregnant, and we want to keep this one, don't we?' Fletch said looking down at Tess and she nodded.

'What do you mean by 'this one'?' Rita asked and Tess looked up at Fletch with pleading eyes. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

'Nothing, I just meant we want to keep it.' Fletch said calmly. Their friends were quite shocked but one by one they congratulated the couple. People left until only Robyn and Jamie were left.

'Tess I wanted to thank you for saving my life yesterday. I didn't realise I was that drunk and I'm sorry.' Jamie said

'Jamie, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone gets drunk, especially at your age. When I was your age I was always going to clubs and going back home drunk. Don't worry about.' Tess said. At the comment of her always getting drunk Fletch's eyes widened.

'You getting drunk?' Fletch asked

'Yeah.' Tess said

'We might have to test that, to see if you're telling the truth...' Fletch whispered seductively into her ear. Tess grinned.

'We might have to...' Tess whispered back

'After the baby, obviously...' He said and Tess laughed. Robyn and Jamie just stood watching uncomfortably. They slowly walked away and out of resus. Big Mac walked into resus and smiled at them.

'I hear a congratulations is in order.' Big Mac said, his welsh accent suffocating the sentence.

'Wow, it's spread that quickly?' Fletch questioned

'Well, Mr Jordan said it spreads like wildfire.' Tess said reminiscently

'It certainly does. Right, I am going to move you to cubicles now.' Big Mac said, taking the brakes off the wheels.

'Do you want me to get off the bed mate?' Fletch asked

'No, I am strong enough.' He said and Tess and Fletch chuckled. On the way to cubicles they got some more congratulations. Once in cubicles Zoe and Charlie came in. They brought up some seats and sat down.

'You two okay?' Zoe asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

'We are over the moon.' Fletch said and kissed Tess' head lovingly.

'Good, good. Just to remind you the Nick's coming tomorrow, so best behaviour and no kissing.' Zoe said and everyone laughed.

'We've missed him. The ED hasn't been the same since.' Charlie said

'I know, it's hard. But, I think seeing him will be harder.' Zoe said and sighed.

'It'll be fine. And I promise me and Fletch won't kiss all shift.' Tess said. Fletch looked at her in disbelief.

'All shift!?' He asked. Zoe and Charlie started laughing.

'You'll have to talk him around though.' Tess said and giggled.

'I'm afraid that isn't possible Zoe, I just can't resist her.' Fletch said and laughed. He kissed her softly and moved closer to her.

'Thats our cue to leave I think...' Zoe whispered to Charlie and they both started laughing. Fletch pulled away and turned back to Zoe and Charlie.

'Told you, can't resist.' He said and smiled cheekily.

'Fine you can kiss, but not in front of Mr Jordan please.' Zoe said

'Does he know about us?' Tess asked

'Well, I told him and he said _wow_ but he doesn't know about the baby.' Zoe said

'Okay.' Tess said. Charlie walked over to her and gave her a hug.

'Right, we'll see you tomorrow.' Charlie said and they both left.

'It was the day after we went home wasn't it?' Fletch said and grinned.

'What was?' Tess asked confused

'That was when this little thing was made.' Fletch said while moving closer to her stomach. He kissed her again with more passion. He moved on top of her and she pulled his top off. He was just about to do the same but there was a buzzing coming from Fletch's pocket. He sighed and took his phone out.

'It's Nat.' Fletch said unenthusiastically

'Answer it then.' Tess said impatiently

_'Nat?' _Fletch said down the phone

_'Yeah, you can have the kids this weekend and on Monday as well if you're free.'_ Natalie said calmly

_'Erm, I have a shift on Monday but I can have them for the weekend.'_ Fletch said and Tess smiled

_'Okay, you can pick them up at half 9, and then drop them back whenever.'_ She said not really sounding interested

_'Thank you Nat, it means a lot.'_ Fletch said

_'Okay bye.' _Natalie said and hung the phone up

'We can have the kids on the weekend.' Fletch said excitedly

'That's good news, come here.' Tess said and kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tess was discharged after two hours and went back to work to finish her shift.

'Right, back to work.' Tess said as got out of the bed.

'Come on Tess, you've been hurt and found out you're pregnant, go home and relax.' Fletch said

'No Fletch. I'm fine, come on.' She said, took his hand and dragged him back to the nurses station. Fletch sighed in defeat. Tess looked at the board and noticed Tom was still there.

'Look.' Tess said and pointed the board. Fletch looked up and then looked back at Tess with worry.

'Security are there, it'll be okay.' She said. They walked over to cubicle 5 and opened the curtains. That man was still there and he had one hand gripping the top of the boys arm. Tess looked at Fletch, and he could see she was a little bit scared. Fletch placed a hand on her back reassuringly.

'Sir, can you let go of Toms arm as he needs to get a cast put on it.' Tess said calmly. Zoe was observing from the nurses station and walked over and stood near Fletch.

'We are going.' The man said and pulled the boy to his feet. The boy had tears running down his face and looked up at Tess.

'You can't do that, he hasn't finished his treatment.' Tess said, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. The man moved closer to Tess.

'I don't care. We are going. Or do I have to move you myself.' The man said in Tess' face. Fletch quickly pulled Tess out of the way and stood in her place.

'You can't go yet because Tom hasn't finished his treatment. Now are you going to let go or do we have to get security again?' Fletch said firmly. The man looked around and backed off. He let go of Tom but then quickly turned around and punched Fletch. Fletch stumbled backwards but then grabbed the man and pinned him up against a wall.

'I've said this before and I'll say it again. If I weren't a nurse in here, you and me would have a problem.' Fletch said angrily. Tess was so shocked and Zoe was getting worried.

'Fletch... Let security handle it.' Zoe said as two security men walked over to Fletch but he didn't release the man. He started into his eyes.

'Fletch, please.' Tess said, trying to get Fletch to stop. Once Tess said this he knew he had to so he let go and the security people took him outside. Fletch's nose was bleeding heavily and Tess sighed. Fletch walked over to her and looked down. Tess took Fletch hand and entwined her fingers with his.

'Come on.' Tess said and they walked to the opposite side of the room and waked into a cubicle. Fletch sat down on the bed and Tess got a trolley and pulled up a stool. She sat down and examined his nose.

'You're always getting into trouble, aren't you?' Tess said and smiled. Fletch chuckled.

'Only with you.' He said and Tess giggled.

'Right, I think it's broken.' Tess said and Fletch sighed

'Great(!)' he said sarcastically. Tess fixed his nose and then hugged him tightly, much to his surprise. He hugged her back and he could feel something wet on his back. He pulled away and Tess was crying.

'Oh Tess, come here.' Fletch said and pulled her into his chest. She sobbed and Fletch pulled away.

'What's the matter?' He asked while wiping the tears away

'I was just so scared... And you... You were there, you helped me... Thank you...' She said while crying. Fletch just embraced her again.

'I told you, I will always be here. Wherever you are, if I'm not there I won't be far behind. I love you and that idiot was stupid to mess with the woman I love, wasn't he?' Fletch said as he kissed her slowly. She responded and wrapped her hands around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and she sat on his lap and they sat kissing each other lovingly. Jamie entered and Tess and Fletch pulled back quickly. Fletch wiped his lips and Tess looked up at Jamie.

'Umm, sorry, Zoe wants you two in her office now.' Jamie said uncomfortably and both Tess and Fletch sighed and then laughed at the unison. Tess got up after Jamie left but Fletch pulled her back down and kissed her one last time. He got up and took her hand.

'Oh, my nose hurts...' Fletch wined to Tess as they walked to Zoe's office hand in hand.

'Aww, my poor baby.' Tess said, stood on her tip toes and kissed his head. 'Come on.' She said as she knocked on Zoe's office door.

'Come in.' They heard through the door. They entered and stood in front of Zoe's desk. She had her head in her hands and lots of paperwork on her desk.

'Right, Fletch I think you already know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway, just to make sure. You can't do that to a person in the hospital. Fair enough he shouldn't have punched you but you can't nearly cause a fight because of it. I know Tess was in danger,' Zoe ranted, and when she said the last bit Fletch looked down at Tess and tightened his grip on her hand. 'But, I can't have you fight with every bloke that gets and inch away from Tess. Otherwise, you would fight pretty much every other male colleague in the department, Nick, Charlie and more. Come on Fletch. We all know you are together and love each other but I can't have it in this department. Especially as Nick is coming tomorrow. Do you understand?' Zoe continued.

'Yes and I'm sorry Zoe. I won't do it again, especially when Mr Jordan's here.' Fletch said sincerely

'Thank you Fletch.' She said

'Zoe, why have you called me here too then?' Tess asked, quite confused.

'Okay, how can I put this...' Zoe said and Fletch and Tess looked at each other, bemused.

'Umm, just say it?' Tess said as more of a question instead of a statement.

'Okay... You have got to stop kissing at work, or if you do, at least go into the office.' She said and Fletch and Tess started laughing and Zoe joined in. After a while the laughing stopped and Zoe looked at them.

'Guys, I am really jealous of your relationship. It's everything anyone could ever want. But, at work we have rules, you know that. You can kiss but keep it down to a minimum, yeah?' Zoe said understandingly and Tess and Fletch nodded.

'How did you know we kissed?' Fletch asked confused

'Well, Charlie overheard Jamie and he told me...' Zoe said shyly

'Oh I bet he did.' Tess said and smiled.

'He's in trouble...' Fletch said his pitched and in singsong and Tess playfully hit him on the arm.

'Okay, you can go now.' Zoe said

'Here Zoe...' Tess said as she pulled out a picture of her ultrasound from her pocket and gave it to Zoe. Put it up in the staff room or something...' Tess said and Zoe smiled at her

'Of course I will...' Zoe said happily

'Oh and I can help you with that paperwork if you like. Before Mr Jordan gets here...' Tess said, adding the last apart because she knew it would persuade her.

'Are you sure?' Zoe asked worriedly

'Yeah, and Fletch can help me as he has nothing else to do tonight...' Tess said as she winked at him.

'Oi! I have plenty to do tonight.' He said defensively

'Oh yeah, like what?' Tess asked, while carrying a pile of paperwork

'Like... Umm... Well looking after you... And... Umm-' fletch stuttered

'Nothing, as I thought.' Tess said and walked to Zoe's door. Fletch tutted and Tess giggled. Zoe sat there smiling at the pair of them.

'Are you going to give me a hand then, or are you going to let a pregnant woman carry all of this?' Tess said cheekily. And Fletch just smiled at her.

'Mm, what an excuse...' He said

'It's the best...' Tess whispered in his ear as they walked out of the office.

'Where are we going to put all this?' Fletch asked

'Well we can just put it in the back of your car so we don't have to later.'

'Yeah, good idea.'

'I'm full of them...' Tess whispered seductively in Fletch's ear and he took a deep breath.

'You are going to have to make this up to me...' Fletch whispered back

'Mmm, of course... I would never let you do all this without some sort of compromise...' Tess said and Fletch felt movement from down below. He was surprised at how fast Tess could turn him on. Just one kiss could do the trick.

'Oh Tess, don't... I can't cope...' He said

'You're just going to have to...' Tess said as she reached across his rousers and put her hand into his trouser pocket to get the car keys. He took a sharp intake of breath as she brushed his slight bulge on the way back.

'Come on then...' She said seductively as she walked off. He quickly followed and they were soon stood in front of Fletch's car. Tess opened it and they put the paperwork in the boot. Fletch opened the back door and looked around to make sure no-one could see them. Tess walked back around the car and looked at Fletch confused.

'Come on, we have to get back.' Tess said

'I'm sure Charlie can manage without us for 10 minutes.' He said as he pushed Tess into the back seats and got in with her.

Unbeknown to them, Charlie had saw them and was surprised at Tess actually being that rebellious.

Fletch laid on top of Tess, supporting himself with his knees and arms and kissed her passionately. She pulled him down to kiss him with more passion. He took of her top and bra and she took of his top, rubbing her hands down his chest. He pulled of her trousers and knickers quickly and kissed her whole body without missing an inch of her skin. Tess was groaning with passion.

'Mmmm Fletch, if your boss found out you'd be in trouble...' She said slowly

'Oh I know...' He said back and smiled cheekily. He went down her body and she felt him licking her down below. He breaths got shorter and faster as she shut her eyes in pleasure. Fletch noticed this and smiled, he came back up and kissed her passionately. She slowly took of his trousers, teasing him by running her fingers around the waistband. She took them of and then took of his boxers. She moved her hand over his bulge and stroked it slowly. Fletch was trying not to scream and bit his bottom lip. Tess noticed this and grinned.

'Let it out...' She said seductively. She began stroking him faster and firmer.

'Oh bloody hell Tess!' He screamed loudly. He grabbed her waist and entered her deep and hard, and she let out a groan. Fletch then began thrusting deep inside her and he started to groan with passion too. After a few minutes Tess came.

'Oh Adrian!' She screamed at the top of her lungs and Fletch smiled, he was on the verge of an orgasm and thrust a few more times and then came with a loud moan. They were both breathing heavily and then Fletch began to kiss Tess again, this time slowly and softly.

'Come, on... We... Have to go back... To work.' Tess said while kissing Fletch.

'How... Unfortunate.' Fletch said. Tess sighed and then began to clothe herself. She couldn't find her knickers and looked up and Fletch, who was holding them on his finger.

'Looking for something?' He said and smiled at her as he twirled them around on his finger. She smiled back and then took them off him, put them on and put her trousers on. She put on her socks and shoes. She was tying the laces and Fletch grabbed her. He kissed her slowly.

'Come on, you can tie them inside.' He said as she looked down at his untied shoes.

'You'll trip over...' Tess said as she got out of the car.

'I'm too great to trip over.' He said smugly and grabbed her hand. Just as they got in Tess stopped. She got out a mirror from her pocket and looked at herself. Her hair was a mess and she sighed.

'This is your doing.' Tess said as she sorted it out. She then looked at something just above her collar bone. It was a love bite. _'When did he do that?' _She thought to herself, but tutted. She pointed to it as it was slightly visible.

'Fletch, what am I going to say?' She asked and he just smiled cheekily.

'I don't know, it's your problem.' He said and laughed. She was just about to protest but couldn't get over Fletch's hair. His quiff had been demolished and his hair was stuck up in random places, due to Tess putting her hands all over it.

'Have a look at yourself.' Tess said while giggling. He looked in her mirror and got shocked, he looked completely different and he liked it. He looked more like a dark, handsome villain.

'Mmm, not bad.., you should be a hairdresser.' Fletch said and winked at her.

'Mm, I think it's quite sexy, but I don't think the rest of the staff will think it looks good.' She said.

'Well, as long as you like it...' He said and smiled. 'Come on, I'll do it in your office with a better mirror.' He said and laughed as he grabbed her hand and they walked in the ED. Noel and Louise looked at them funny - especially Fletch. They didn't realise it was Fletch because his hair changed his look massively. Noel and Louise looked at each other, quite chocked that Tess was walking in with a completely different man.

'Where's Fletch?' Noel asked

'I have no idea but that didn't look good.' She said back.

Tess and Fletch walked into Tess' office and Charlie was sat there. It was Charlie's office too and he was sat at his desk doing some work.

'Hi.' Charlie said

'Hi.' Tess said

'Hey.' Fletch said as he looked at Tess.

'Where's your mirror?' Fletch asked and Tess pointed to the one on her desk and Fletch sat in her chair. 'I look completely different!' Fletch said. Tess walked over to him and sat on his lap. He automatically wrapped one hand around her waist and placed one on her legs.

'Umm, you look sexy...' Tess whispered in his ear and he took a deep breath.

'Don't set me off again because then you'll have to find a new haircut that suits me...' He said and they both giggled. Charlie sat and watched them as Fletch fixed his hair.

'Urr, I need my gel, it's in my locker...' He said as he looked up and Tess and smiled at her.

'Fine, I'll get it. And I'll get you a new shirt because yours has blood on it.' Tess said as she kissed him and then got up and left.

'Thank you!' Fletch shouted while she left. He continued to fix his hair and then realised Charlie was looking at him suspiciously. He looked up from the mirror.

'Yes Charlie?' He asked.

'Where did you go?' Charlie asked.

'Nowhere, we just went to the car to put some paperwork in it.' Fletch replied calmly.

'Come one Fletch. I saw you get into your car with Tess.' Charlie said whilst smiling and raising an eyebrow. Fletch smiled and sighed.

'Fine, yes we did. And the answer to your next question is yes we did. Why do you think my hair is like this, Tess has a red mark on her collar bone and both of our shoes are untied?' Fletch said while smiling, remembering what happened.

'You two can't wait, can you?' Charlie said and chuckled.

'I couldn't help it, she does that to me.' Fletch said.

'Mm I bet she does...' Charlie said and laughed and Fletch laughed too.

5 minutes later Tess walked in, a pot of gel and a shirt in her hand.

'You took your time.' Fletch said with a smile

'Well, Zoe questioned me as to where I had been and then asked why I had my shoes untied.' Tess said and smiled at Fletch. He patted his lap and a Tess sat on it. She put the shirt and gel down and sighed.

'Oh Charlie knows where we've been. He saw us getting in the car.' Fletch said and a Tess blushed. Charlie chuckled.

'It's none of my business, I just like to know the gossip.' Charlie said and Tess laughed.

'I hope this isn't going to become gossip Charlie.' She sad and looked at him pleadingly.

'Don't worry, I won't tell.' Charlie said. He was looking at Tess but it looked like he was looking at her chest.

'Fletch why is Charlie looking at my chest?' Tess whispered into Fletch's ear and Fletch started laughing.

'He's looking at that.' Fletch said and pulled back Tess' top to reveal the love bite.

'Bad positioning.' Charlie said and then chuckled along with Fletch and Tess.

'Right, do your hair.' Tess said and pulled out a comb from her pocket. 'Thought you might need this.' She said. He kissed her.

'Perfect.' He did his hair and then Tess got off his lap.

'Right shirt off.' She said and a smile was tugging at her lips which she couldn't deny. A smile crept to his face too as he winked at her. He stood up and took of his scrub top. Tess admired his chiseled body and took a deep breath. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

'I know you love my body... Just wait until tonight... After all that boring paperwork, there will be hours of pleasure...' He said seductively in her ear and she went red. She was becoming hot and fast. Fletch let go of her and she grabbed his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. She kissed him passionately for several minutes before needing air. She winked at him and he grinned like a Cheshire Cat. He put on his scrub top, grabbed his gel and her comb and walked over to Tess.

'Come on then.' Fletch said and he entwined his fingers with Tess'. Charlie watched them in amazement, he had never seen Tess this happy, ever. She was even becoming more lenient with young nurses. As they passed Charlie's desk to go to the door, Tess stopped and looked at him.

'Thank you.' Tess said

'What for?' Charlie asked confused

'For always being there for me.' She said. Charlie got up and hugged her.

'Anytime.' He said and sat back down.

Tess and Fletch walked out of Tess' office and to the nurses station. They had forgot to tie their shoe laces still. Tess sat on a chair and began tying them, while Fletch took up the better approach of sitting on the desk and doing it.

'Fletch get down.' Zoe said without even looking up. Fletch sighed and jumped of. He kneeled on the floor and retied them. The red phone started to ring and Zoe picked it up.

_'Right... Okay... How many?... ETA?... 3... And 4... Right... Okay... Thanks bye.' _Zoe said across the phone.

'Okay, everyone gather round! We have an RTC coming in, minibus verses lorry, 7 in total, 3 major and 4 minor, ETA 3 minutes. Tess, Fletch, Charlie and Robyn I want you in resus, Rita, Jamie and Lofty I want you in cubicles. Ash and Lily you're in resus too. That's it.' Zoe said and then everyone dispersed. Fletch, Tess, Zoe and Charlie made their way to resus and Zoe stopped suddenly.

'Right Tess I've got to ask, what is that?' Zoe said and pointed to Tess' collar bone.

'Umm... Fletch do you want to explain?' Tess said

'That is more commonly known as a love bite.' Fletch said quickly and ran into resus. Zoe looked at Tess in disbelief.

'Really Tess?!' Zoe asked, not thinking Tess was the kinky type.

'I didn't realise he'd done it until I looked in the mirror.' Tess said back

'How could you not realise?' Zoe asked

'Well, I was a bit busy elsewhere...' Tess said, trying to give Zoe the message without revealing too much.

'Tess, you _are _a dark horse!' Zoe said and giggled.

'Well we all have out secrets...' Tess said. 'And he had to make it that big as well...' Tess said, pulling her scrub top down to reveal more of the red mark.

'My god, Tess!' Zoe said as she took a closer look.

'Yep. _He is talented you know._' Tess said whispering the last bit in Zoe's ear.

'Tess!' Zoe said. Tess just giggled, winked at Zoe and then entered resus. She went up behind Fletch and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey.' He said

'Hey. What you doing?' Tess asked

'Nothing just waiting for the RTC.' He said

'I've just told Zoe how talented you are...' Tess whispered in his ear. Just then Zoe and Charlie entered resus.

'They _would_ be together.' Zoe said and Charlie chuckled as they watched Tess and Fletch laugh together.

'What? Seriously?' Fletch asked a Tess and she nodded

'Well, I hoped you told her just how talented I am...' Fletch said in Tess' ear and then kissed just below it, caressing her skin with the warmth of his breath. She breathed in shakily and he kissed her again. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself down as her heart was beating against her rib cage. Her breaths got longer and she found it harder to breathe so she stood next to Fletch. She reached into his pocket and found her asthma inhaler. She took a puff and then relaxed.

'That feels better.' She said and exhaled loudly.

'Why was it in my pocket?' Fletch asked.

'Well, when we _you know_, I didn't know where to put the inhaler and I saw your scrub bottoms on the floor, and I knew you'd always be with me if I needed it. So, I put it in the pocket.' Tess whispered

'Ahh, clever.' Fletch said

'I know.' She said proudly and Fletch just smiled.

'Are you feeling better now?' Fletch asked after about 2 minutes.

'Much. That's twice I've had to use it in the space of a week and I hadn't used it for years.' Tess said

'Well, I think after tonight you are going to need to use it a lot more...' Fletch whispered seductively in her ear

'Don't Fletch, I don't want to use it again...' Tess said while trying to calm herself down

'Aww, at least I know I have the same effect on you...' He said while grinning

'Of course you do... You do more to me than you know...' She said back and Fletch put one hand around Tess' waist pulling her closer to him.

'Oh I bet I do... I will have you naked in under 30 seconds... And that's a promise...' He whispered and Tess didn't know how to react as she saw Zoe and Charlie watching them.

'Zoe and Charlie are watching us, so I can't make you hard again can I?' Tess whispered and Fletch looked up at them and smiled.

'Mmm, we can't go back to my car then?' Fletch said

'Oh we could... If you can deal with a thorough telling off from your boss...' Tess said as she squeezed his bum and then walked over to Zoe and Charlie. Fletch stood there in shock, wanting that telling off.

'Hey, you look happy.' Zoe said and raised an eyebrow at Tess. Tess looked at Charlie and even he had an eyebrow raised.

'Well, I am.' Tess said and grinned.

'And why is that?' Charlie asked.

'Because Fletch has a great night planned for us.' Tess said.

'Is that right?' Charlie said and Tess nodded. Fletch came over and stood next to Tess he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him and he winked at her.

'We were just talking about Nick coming back tomorrow.' Zoe said casually

'Oh right. Well, that'll be interesting.' Fletch said. Just as Zoe was about to reply Dixie and Jeff burst through the door next to a trolley. Everyone automatically got to work.

One patient, who was seen to by Zoe and Tess was pregnant and the baby was coming. The woman was already dilated by 9cm and just had another 1cm left to go. Fletch came to help and he put screens up around the woman.

'Right Marie, on this contraction use the gas and air because it's the worst one, okay?' Tess said as she checked Marie's dilation. Marie nodded and breathed on the gas and air. Fletch was holding her hand and Zoe was stood beside Tess. Marie held her breath and tried to overcome the pain.

'Use the gas and air, it will help.' Fletch said as he rubbed he back soothingly.

'Right the next contraction will come quick and you have to push through it. Did you go to breathing exercise classes?' Tess asked and Marie nodded.

'Okay, do what you learnt there and squeeze Fletch's hand for support.' Tess said and looked at Fletch who smiled.

'Ahhhhh, this hurts so much!' Marie shouted and Tess looked to see if the baby's head was crowning.

'Just breath.' Fletch said, 'it'll all be over soon.' He continued.

'How do you know! It's like pushing out a watermelon!' Marie screamed at him and Fletch just gulped.

'Trust me, I've delivered a fair few babies to know.' He said and continued to rub her back. Marie flopped down on the bed and breathed heavily.

'Okay, the heads crowning. Just keep pushing on this next one.' Tess said and moved so Zoe could see and Zoe nodded back. Marie went through her second push and screamed.

'Right, the heads out. One last push and you'll get to meet your son or daughter.' Tess said happily. Marie pushed and out came the baby. The baby started to cry loudly. Tess cut the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby. She put a baby grow and a little hat on him.

'Congratulations, it's a little boy.' Tess said as she placed the cute little baby in Marie's arms.

'Thank you so much. What's your name?' Marie asked Tess.

'Tess.'

'Aww that's a wonderful name, if he was a girl I would call him Tess. What's your name?' She asked Fletch.

'Umm Adrian.' He said and Tess smiled at him.

'I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's a bit hard not to. I think I'm going to call him Adrian after you.' Marie said and giggled; the baby guzzled and started to laugh.

'See he likes it.' Marie said and giggled. Fletch stroked the baby's cheek and smiled to himself. He thought about his baby with Tess and how perfect it would be. Then he thought back to his own children. He was seeing them in a few days but he was looking forward to it a lot. He looked over at Tess and walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. She just looked up and smiled at him. Zoe thought it was her time to leave and walked over to Charlie as he had finished with his patient.

'Aww are you two, you know, together?' Marie asked and they smiled at each other.

'Yes, yes we are.' Tess said and squeezed Fletch's hand.

'Aww, good for you. Are you thinking about having babies yet?' She asked while rocking Adrian close to her.

'Well, actually...' Fletch said and Tess put her free hand on her stomach.

'I'm pregnant.' Tess said proudly.

'Awww good on you. Have you had any other children?' She asked.

'Well, I was married and I have 4 and this one on the way. And Tess has 2 but they are grown up now.' Fletch explained

'Wow, lots of children then.' Marie said and giggled, as did Tess.

'Yep, lots.' Tess said. 'Right, they will take to you up to the maternity aftercare unit and you can just relax with, well with baby Adrian.' Tess said

'Call for a porter?' Big Mac said in his dominating welsh accent.

'Yes please mate.' Fletch said. 'For Marie and Adrian.' Fletch said smugly hi-lighting the fact she took his name.

'Wait, isn't that you name Fletch?' Big Mac asked confused and they all laughed.

'Yes it is.'

'Why do they call you Fletch?' Marie asked as her trolley was being wheeled out of resus. Tess and Fletch walked beside it.

'Because my last names Fletcher and it's just a bit easier to say when you are in a busy ED.' Fletch said

'Oh right. Well, I guess this is goodbye.' Marie said as they stopped, waiting for the lift to open.

'Not at all. We will come and visit you later.' Tess said and Marie grabbed her hand, being careful to support Adrian.

'Thank you. Both of you.' Marie said and then got into the lift.

Fletch and Tess walked off to reception. They stood near the desk and Tess rested her back and it while Fletch stood in front of her, swinging her arms around.

'I can't believe she took your name.' Tess said and tutted

'Aww are you jealous?' He said teasingly

'Obviously, if he was a girl he would have been called Tess.' Tess sulked and Fletch kissed her.

'Better?' He asked

'No... But don't worry, I'm sure tonight will more than make up for it.' Tess said, whispering in his ear.

'And more...' He said and grinned at her. Tess just raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

'Sorry to interrupt, but Fletch we need to tell you something.' Louise said politely.

'Okay, what is it?' He asked, quite confused as he didn't request anything from her.

'Umm, could we talk in private?' She asked as Noel and Big Mac hovered uncomfortably behind her. Fletch looked at Tess and they were both confused. Tess turned around so she was fully facing Louise, Noel and Big Mac.

'Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Tess.' He said.

'Right okay. This might not be my place to say but we saw you Tess when you walked in with that other man, this morning.' Louise said sadly and Tess looked up at Fletch. They were deep in thought but at the same time their facial expressions changed and they started laughing. Louise, Noel and Big Mac looked at each other bewildered.

'Umm, what so funny?' Big Mac asked. Tess and Fletch stopped laughing and calmed down.

'The person that I walked in with this morning was... Fletch. We went outside and I messed up his hair. He said he'll do it in my office because there's a bigger mirror than the one in my pocket.' Tess said giggling and Fletch stood smiling.

'What?' Noel asked.

'Me and Tess went outside and she... Messed up my hair,' Fletch said while looking at Tess and grinning as he remembered the events of earlier that day. 'So when I looked in Tess' small mirror I said that I will just do it in her office. But it's scary how different I look, isn't it?' Fletch explained. They all stood looking at him with blank expressions before Louise eventually spoke.

'Crazy.' She said. Tess and Fletch looked at each other and smiled.

'Right, we have half of hour left so should we go to cubicles?' Fletch asked Tess.

'Yep.' She said and they walked off to cubicles. Louise was in a trance, still trying to acknowledge that the man with Tess this morning was Fletch.

'Right, only 1 more patient.' Tess said to herself. When they got to cubicles they were met with Charlie and Jamie.

'Charlie when me and Tess walked into your office this morning did you realise it was me?' Fletch asked

'At first I didn't but then I looked at you and realised it was you. But you did look very different.' Charlie said.

'Hmm.' Fletch said

'What was your hair like this morning then?' Rita asked walking over to him.

'It was a mess, all over the place, but I thought it looked sexy.' Fletch said as he winked at Tess who just smiled and looked at the patient board.

'You would.' Rita said while smiling, and walked off.

'I'll see you in my office at the end of out shift?' Tess said

'Yep.' He said and kissed her for just a bit too long.

'Stop kissing.' Zoe said in singsong while walking past. They pulled away and chuckled. Fletch then slapped Tess on the bum and quickly ran into a cubicle. Tess just stood there smiling; she was going to get him back for that later.

Half an hour later, Tess went to her office. She opened the door and saw Fletch sat in her chair, his clothes already on.

'How did you get in here?' Tess asked as she knew her and Charlie were the only ones who held the key to the office.

'I have my ways.' He said cheekily. 'Plus now I get to see you get changed.' He said and winked at her. She just shook her head. She took her top off and Fletch looked at her. He grinned ear to ear and Tess noticed. She took off her trousers the way strippers would; slowly and teasingly. His mouth opened wide as he sat staring at her near naked body. She threw the trousers at him but he didn't break his gaze. She finally got dressed and snapped Fletch out of his trance. She stuck out her hand and he took it, leading her out of the office. They said their goodbyes to a few people and then saw Zoe by reception.

'Remember Nicks coming tomorrow and us three and Charlie are the only people that know.' Zoe whispered.

'Okay. It will be good to have him back.' Tess said and Zoe nodded.

'It hasn't been the same without him.' Zoe said. Tess grabbed her hand and squeezed it soothingly. Zoe just nodded and walked away.

'Tomorrow's going to be hard for her tomorrow.' Tess said to Fletch

'Yeah it will be. Especially as he's been away for so long.' Fletch added

'Right, come on. We have a pile of paperwork to do, remember?' Tess said and Noel started laughing. Tess looked over and smiled at him. Fletch groaned.

'Aww, do we have to?' He asked, hoping she'd changed her mind.

'Yes, come on. I will make sure I make it up to you...' She said and Noel raised his eyebrows in surprise.

'Fine.' Fletch said and smiled. They walked out of the ED and got into their car. The drive home was a comfortable silence. They pulled up outside their house and got out of the car. Tess opened the boot and looked at the paperwork. The only good thing was Fletch was able to help her with it. Tess went to lift up a pile of it but Fletch stopped her.

'Oi, no lifting for the pregnant woman.' He said. He picked up both piles of paperwork and Tess closed the boot. She opened the door and they walked in. Fletch put the paperwork on the coffee table and slumped onto the sofa. Tess took of her coat and shoes off and joined him.

'I wish I could drink wine right now.' Tess said and Fletch chuckled.

'Come on, if we want to get this paperwork done, eat and then get some... Sleep... We better get a move on.' Fletch said and Tess grinned as she thought of what was to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After 1 and a half hours they finally finished and had ate at the same time. Tess laid back on the sofa and Fletch snuggled up to her.

'Right we have 10 minutes to do nothing.' He said and she looked at him

'Or we could put them 10 minutes to use...' She said seductively as she took his hand and led him up to their bedroom. One they got inside, Tess kissed Fletch and wrapped her hands around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pushed her so she fell onto the bed. He ran his hands up her body and took her top off. He kissed her stomach and she grabbed the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off and ran he hands up and down his chest and six pack. He put his arms around her back and unhooked her bra as she kissed his neck and chest. He took off her bra and threw it across the room. She flipped them over and grinned at Fletch as she saw his bulge. She went down on him and toyed with the button on his jeans. He was breathing heavily and she undid his button. She unzipped the zip teasingly slow and pulled his trousers down extremely slowly. Her hand grazed his legs and he tried to breathe through the mounting pleasure. She threw his trousers across the room and then stroked his thigh. She moved her hands up towards his groin. She slowly moved them over his bulge, causing him to take a sharp breath. She smiled and moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers and moved her fingers around it and Fletch but his bottom lip. Tess ran her hand over his bulge and began to slowly rub it. Fletch bit his bottom lip and started to groan. Tess pulled down his boxers and admired the package beneath. She ran her hand up and down his shaft, slowly getting faster. She then took it in her mouth. Fletch was moaning loud, and he shut his eyes in pleasure. He put his hands on the back of Tess' head and ran his fingers through her hair. She moved her mouth up and down his shaft fast, and he was close to an orgasm.

'Tess... I'm going to... Cum.' He said in between pants. Tess continues to get faster and Fletch was moaning and groaning continuously. With one hand Tess stroked Fletch's thigh and with the other she played with his balls. He was under immense pressure and after a few seconds he came in her mouth. She swallowed and wiped her mouth.

'Is that the pleasure you wanted?' Tess asked, grinning at him. He just smiled and flipped her over.

'That's everything and more.' He said as he kissed her hard, holding her waist.

'Now it's my turn.' He said as he went down on her. He slowly took of her trousers, teasing her. He threw then across the bedroom. He then looked at her knickers, which were made out of red lace. He grinned and thought of an idea. He grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them down. Tess laughed as he struggled to do that, even though he thought it'd be sexy. He eventually got them off and looked back up at her and kissed her. He made a trail of kisses from her lips to he feet. He came back up and rubbed his hand up and down the inside of her thighs. She was already turned on but this made her become hot and made her blush. He licked her clitoris and she groaned with pleasure. While he was licking her, she felt 3 fingers enter her and gasped. He moved his tongue up and down as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. She was already half way to an orgasm. She held his head and ran her fingers through it, destroying his quiff for the second time that day. He moved his tongue faster as his fingers got faster too. She was panting and her eyes were tightly. Fletch moved his tongue in small circles, focusing on one point. She arched her back in pleasure and Fletch realised that she was enjoying it so thrust his fingers further into her. She screamed as she reached an orgasm and Fletch was smiling as he came back into her view. He delved forward and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his skull. He kissed her and teased her lips with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth and he entered his tongue in, trying to find hers. She rolled on top of him and slowed the kissing down. Their lips were moving in unison and everything was silent. Tess could still feel Fletch's erection pressing against her thigh. She stroked his six pack and chest while he caressed her breasts slowly. He flipped them over and kissed her neck. He went further down and kissed her breasts. Her breaths hadn't fully gone back to normal after her orgasm and they started getting sharper again. She stopped Fletch and he thought he did something wrong. She pointed to his bag, with his scrub trousers showing. He knew exactly what she meant and quickly jumped of the bed and grabbed her inhaler. She took two puffs and then relaxed again. He lay himself on top of her, supporting most of his own body weight. He moved a piece of stray hair of her face and looked into her eyes. She put her hand round his neck and slowly moved them down his perfect body. She got to his bum and placed her hands upon it and squeezed it. His eyes widened and he kissed Tess slowly. He then moved his hands down to her bum and squeezed it gently, in the rhythm of their kisses. Tess broke away and looked into Fletch's deep green eyes. She was sure they changed shade, depending on what mood he's in. He stared back at her and stroked her cheek gently.

'You are so handsome.' Tess said slowly

'Oh I know...' Fletch said and grinned. 'But _you_ are the beautiful and perfect one; I'm just the funny one.' He said while smiling.

'Mmmm you have other talents too...' She said seductively, playing with his hair. It was full of sweat and was stuck up, like earlier that day but she didn't care.

'I dare you to go into work tomorrow with that hair style...' Tess said and giggled. She knew he wouldn't say no to a dare, no matter how stupid it was. Plus, because the dare came from her, he was even more likely to do it.

'Fine, _if_...' He said and paused. He had his 'thinking' face on and then it suddenly changed to an evil grin. 'If, you wear my boxers to work.' He said and Tess giggled.

'You sure about that? Out of all the ridiculous ideas you have, that's the one you want me to do?' She asked, while raising an eyebrow.

'Mmm, I think... It'll... Be sexy...' He said while kissing her neck slowly and softly.

'Fine, I will...' She said and brought his head up to look at her. She kissed him slowly and he almost instantly kissed her back. He then stroked her thigh and she slapped his hand off.

'No, no, no. Not until you do the dare...' She said firmly. He grinned and kissed her passionately and she responded without another word. He then stroked her thigh again. It was already 12:00pm and they had to be in work at 6:00. Fletch took one of her breasts in his hand and rubbed it gently, while kissing the other one. He then kissed her stomach and back up to her lips. He slowly entered her and they both groaned. He moved in and out of her, getting faster with each thrust. They were near an orgasm when Tess flipped them over. She sat upright and moved herself up and down. Fletch held her bum securely and moaned. She held his thighs for support and he was breathing heavily, trying not to cum too early. She moved up and down faster and she too started to breath heavily. Fletch flipped them over once more, and thrust into her hard. She shrieked and he started to laugh. He then kept thrusting into her, their hands searching each other's bodies. Fletch came first with quite a high pitched scream and Tess tried to giggle but couldn't since she was panting so hard. Fletch saw she was nearly there and thrust into her a few more times before she came with a scream. She was breathing sharply so Fletch grabbed her inhaler from the bedside cabinet and gave it to her. She took three puffs this time and then laid back down.

'Thank you.' She said weakly. Fletch laid down next to her and kissed her on the lips. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. Fletch pulled up the covers and they lay there, not speaking or moving, but just enjoying each other's company. After they realised that they couldn't go to sleep, they started to talk.

'Fletch...' Tess said slowly, not looking up at him. He was staring at the ceiling and didn't look at her either.

'Yeah?' Fletch said back

'When you were with me _and_ Nat... Did you... Did you umm...' She said in a whisper, not wanting to ask but needing to know.

'Did I ever have sex with her?' Fletch asked, sighing.

'Yes.' She said.

'Tess I'm going to be honest with you. I did. Once while I was with you. But I didn't want to... I really didn't want to.' He said, saying the last part with urgency. He felt Tess nod and closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn't have anything to say but he needed to explain himself.

'I got into bed with her, faced away from her and turned the lamp off. She put her arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder. She started to moan and I was really tired from work. She sighed and said _'Adrian, what's wrong?' _I said, _'I'm just tired.' _But she still wanted it. In the end she ended up in top of me, pretty much forcing me to do it with her. I faked an orgasm and she seemed to buy it.' Fletch said, trying to make Tess understand. Tess looked up at him and kissed his cheek slowly. Then she lay back on his chest, stroking it with her hand.

'With you, it's different.' Fletch started and looked at Tess laying on his chest. 'With you, it's better. I _want_ to have sex with you. To touch you, to feel you against me. One kiss from you turns me on. Me and Nat hadn't had sex in months and she knew, as well as me our relationship was changing. I love you Tess. I want you close to me every second of every day. And... You are beyond incredible in the bedroom.' He reasoned and smiled cheekily at his last sentence. She looked up and couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. She moved closer to his face and as their lips were almost touching Tess spoke.

'I know I am...' She said and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back and rolled her over. He kissed her jaw and neck, down to her breasts. She ran her hands down his toned body and back up to his neck. He entered her and slowly went in and out. She moaned and he kissed her slowly, to match thrusting. He ran his hands down her body and held her bum tightly, squeezing it as he thrust in and out. She kissed him back and bit his bottom lip gently. He was already turned on and started to get faster. She groaned in pleasure and kissed his neck. He was thrusting in and out of her quite fast and she was panting and moaning fast, as was he. She kissed his lips again, but harder. He reciprocated and squeezed her bum tighter, causing her to take a sharp breath. She was on the verge of an orgasm and she shut her eyes tightly. He noticed that and he was also on the edge. He thrust into her once more and they both came at the same time, holding each other close. Fletch flopped down onto Tess and tried to catch his breath. She wrapped her hands around his neck and then slowly moved them to his bum, which she slapped.

'That... Is for... Taking advantage... Of your boss.' She said while breathing heavily and giggling at the same time. He started to laugh and rolled off her.

'Well, I'd do it again if I got another slap...' He said seductively and she laughed. He grabbed her inhaler and gave it to her. She only took one puff but Fletch could tell, after about 2 minutes, that it had worked.

'You always liked getting told off...' She said back, turning to face him.

'Only if it was you telling me off...' He said as he grabbed her bum and pulled her close so they were touching. She moved her hands to him bum and squeezed it. He grinned cheekily and kissed her with passion. She moved her pelvis in circles against Fletch. He shut his eyes tightly, while still kissing her as he tried not to explode. She knew it'd make him horny but she was only teasing him. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and she screwed her eyes shut too, as he squeezed her thighs while doing it. She pulled her pelvis away from Fletch and stopped kissing him.

'Well, time for bed.' She said monotone. He looked bemused but then a big grin spread across her face and he knew she was just teasing.

'Oh you little minx...' He said and jumped on top of her. She screamed and giggled and he kissed her hard. She kissed him back and pulled his head down further. He put his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth while still kissing him. She entered her tongue into his mouth and rubbed it against his tongue. He searched her body, stopping at her waist and she did the same, although she stopped at his bum, grasping it tightly. They kissed for, what seemed like years, but in fact it was minutes. Fletch broke away and placed another kiss on Tess' lips. He rolled off her and rested on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and neck. He exhaled loudly and she kissed his head, which made him smile. He rested his hand on her stomach and rubbed it in small circles.

'When you come out I am going to spoil you so much. I will buy you whatever you want, when you want. I'll care for you more than you can ever imagine. But best of all, I'll love you to the moon and back, just like I love your mummy. You will be so happy...' Fletch said, taking to Tess' stomach, knowing that inside there was a tiny pair of ears listening. Tess was smiling and looking down at Fletch lovingly. She loved how much of a dad he was. He loved his children, all of them.

'And, we'll be happy too.' Fletch said looking up at Tess. She bent down and kissed him gently. She pulled away and smiled at him. He retook his position on her chest and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes too and before they knew it they had drifted off to sleep. However, it was already 1:30 so they only had 4 hours to actually sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

'Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-' Is what Tess heard as she lay on the bed. She slowly peeled open her eyes open to see Fletch staring at her. A smile appeared on his face as she looked at him. She smiled too and moved, as she was feeling quite stiff.

'Morning beautiful.' Fletch said once she had found a comfortable position. He kissed her and she smiled as she remembered last night. She yawned and stretched out her arms. Fletch pulled back the covers and got up. He was naked but didn't seem to care. He walked round the bed and then headed downstairs. Tess grinned as she watched his perfect bum wiggle as he descended the stairs. She pulled back the covers and went downstairs to join him. She found him sitting on the sofa with the paper and a cup of tea. She smiled and went into the kitchen. There was another cup of tea there in her mug. She got it off the work top and went to join Fletch in the living room. She sat beside him and he out the paper down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

'Tired?' He asked and she sighed.

'Yep. You've worn me out.' Tess said as she giggled. Fletch stroked her thigh and kissed her slowly.

'Mmm but you enjoyed it though...' He said while kissing her neck.

'Of course...' She said.

'Good... I wouldn't want to... disappoint you...' He said and moved further down her neck.

'Mmm, you could never do that... Even if you tried...' She said.

'Well... I do have talent in some departments...' He said as he kissed her chest.

'Oh I know...' She said flirtatiously.

'We do have... Some time...' He said as he worked his way back up to her lips.

'Mm... I doubt that... But we can carry this on... In my office...' Tess said and raised an eyebrow. He kissed her on the lips and then looked at her and smiled.

'Just one of the reasons why I love you...' He said and she kissed him. He leaned forward and she rested her back on the sofa. He put one leg over her so he was on top of her, with his knees to support him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him further down so their naked bodies were touching. She kissed his neck and he stroked her chest, going further down. He was just about to enter her when the doorbell rang. Fletch sighed and Tess giggled.

'Go on, get the door.' Tess said and Fletch got off her and walked to the door, not realising he was naked.

'Oi!' Tess said quickly and Fletch turned around.

'Put this on!' She shouted in a whisper and threw her short, pink dressing gown at him as she ran up the stairs to get some clothes.

'Really?! Pink?!' He shouted while she ran up the stairs. He put it on anyway, and fastened it. He opened the door and Zoe was stood there. She looked him up and down and for a minute didn't register who it was. But then realised it was Fletch and started laughing.

'What _are_ you wearing?' She asked while laughing.

'Oh haha(!)' Fletch said sarcastically as he moved out of the way and stuck out his arm indicating for her to come in.

'It's only Zoe!' Fletch shouted up the stairs, just as Tess was coming down, wearing one of Fletch's shirts, as it was long and stopped just above her knees. Zoe looked between the pair of them and knew what she had interrupted. She went to sit on the sofa.

'Umm, you might not want to sit there.' Fletch said as he looked at Zoe and then at Tess. Zoe stood back up and sat on the coffee table.

'Right well,' Zoe started, trying to avoid an awkward situation. 'I was hoping you could give me a lift to work, my car broke down and your house was the closest.' Zoe said

'Of course we can, we just need to get dressed.' Tess said. 'We'll be quick, don't worry.' Tess said and looked at Fletch who grinned cheekily and winked at her. She tried to suppress the smile tugging at her lips but Zoe could see right through them.

'Okay that's fine.' Zoe said. She looked at the pile of paperwork and smiled. 'So you finished it then?' Zoe asked.

'Yeah, Fletch helped.' Tess said and smiled at Fletch.

'Thanks Tess. Thanks.' Zoe said sincerely

'Its fine. Help yourself to anything in the fridge and make yourself at home. Oh and don't drink the milk, Fletch has no manners.' Tess said and shot a glance at Fletch who looked at her and frowned.

'I have manners. I just don't use them.' He said cheekily and Tess smiled.

'Right, come on.' Tess said as she grabbed Fletch's hand and led him up the stairs.

_'They can't keep away from each other!' _Zoe thought. She also wondered why they said to not sit on the sofa, but since they were both pretty much naked, she got the gist. She went into the kitchen and found it spotless. _'Good old Tess.' _She thought. She was best friends with Tess and had been for years. But, she hadn't been friends with Fletch for as long. She remembered when she asked Tess about where she had found Fletch and Tess replied with, 'I think he's fun.' Zoe thought that was surprising coming from Tess as she wasn't the type to look at people and say comments like that. That was more Zoe.

Upstairs, Tess led Fletch into the en suite. She took of the shirt and stepped into the shower. Fletch stood there and went to picked up his toothbrush.

'Oi, are you coming in or not?' Tess said and smiled at him. He put his toothbrush down, took of the pink dressing gown and stepped inside with her. She turned the shower on and Fletch wrapped his arms around her. They had a quick shower together and then got dried. As they were getting ready Tess went to her draws and looked at her selection of knickers.

'Oh no. You have to wear these...' Fletch said grinning, holding up a pair of his boxers. It was the ones with the kisses all over. Fletch was grinning evilly and Tess sighed.

'Fine, pass them here.' She said and Fletch threw them at her. She put them on and didn't think they were too bad. They had enough room, but they were just a bit too baggy. Fletch started laughing and she shot him a death stare. He went over to her and kissed her slowly. Tess could resist most things, but one thing she couldn't resist was Fletch's kisses. They both finished getting dressed and headed out to the hallway. Tess grabbed her bag and inhaler and looked back at their bedroom.

'What a mess.' Tess said and Fletch smiled.

'We can tidy it later and by we, I mean you.' He said cheekily and she pushed him gently. He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

'Just remember the fun we had...' He said seductively and then walked down the stairs. Tess grinned to herself and then shut the bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Zoe got up of the coffee table and straightened out her dress. Fletch held his phone up in front of him and started to form his quiff.

'No.' Tess started and Fletch looked at her. He then realised what she meant and smiled a little. 'I have done your dare, now you have to do mine.' Tess said as she grinned. Zoe looked confused but didn't exactly want to know what they were going on about.

'Come here.' Tess said holding out her hand. He took it and she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair and messing it up in the process. She pulled away and looked at his hair. She tussled it a bit more and then smiled, pleased with her work.

'Right, that's how you're going in.' She said and giggled. Fletch just looked at her and grinned back.

'Well I hope I get to see my dare...' He said and Tess tutted.

'You wish...' She said and he kissed her quickly.

'Oh I do...' He said and kissed her again. They broke away and Tess turned to face Zoe. Fletch walked over to the other side of the room and picked up all of the paperwork.

'Ready?' Tess asked and Zoe nodded. Tess grabbed their keys and they all walked out. She locked the door and walked to the car. Fletch put the paperwork in the boot and then got into the drivers seat. Zoe got in the back seat and Tess got in the passenger seat. Fletch started the car and pulled off the driveway.

'Can I trust Fletch to drive?' Zoe asked and chuckled. Tess also laughed and Fletch gave Zoe a look in the rear view mirror. Zoe just smiled back.

'Never insult his driving. You'll never hear the end of it.' Tess said and Zoe laughed.

'Thanks.' Fletch said. Tess leant over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Aww, you're welcome.' She said and Fletch didn't look happy. She leaned over again and whispered in his ear.

'Cheer up, you'll see your boxers if you do...' She said flirtatiously and Fletch instantly smiled.

'Alright then.' He said happily and Tess smiled at Zoe. Zoe looked confused. Tess changed his mood in a matter of seconds, but Zoe could guess what she offered him. Fletch reached his hand over to Tess and put it on her thigh, rubbing and squeezing it. Zoe could only see his arm, crossing over in the gap between the driver and passenger seats, so assumed they were holding hands. She awed their relationship. It was so meaningful and they had been through so much to get to this point. But she could see that they were clearly so happy. Fletch yawned and Tess closed her eyes and rested her head against the chair.

'Late night?' Zoe asked and Tess and Fletch looked at each other.

'We went to sleep at half 1.' Tess said and sighed. Zoe was surprised, as Tess was usually an early bird. _'Fletch must be rubbing off on her, in more ways than one' _Zoe thought. A few minutes later they pulled up in the ED car park and Fletch yawned as he got out of the car.Tess and Zoe got out too and Fletch opened the boot. He got the paperwork and tried to shut the boot but nearly dropped all of the files. Tess and Zoe stood and laughed at his attempt to shut the boot. Fletch looked over at them and pleaded Tess with his eyes.

'You're lucky you look sexy today...' Tess said to Fletch as she got close to him. He grinned and winked at her. She closed the boot, grabbed the keys out of Fletch's pocket and locked the car. The three of them walked into the ED at 6:10.

'Oh, finally(!)' Charlie said as he walked up to them.

'Sorry Charlie, my car broke down and so I had to get a lift.' Zoe said.

'And we weren't even ready so...' Fletch said.

'Well, you're here now.' Charlie said and then walked off. Zoe, Fletch and Tess walked to Zoe's office. Zoe punched in the code and Fletch walked in, dumping the paperwork on her sofa by her desk.

'Thanks guys.' Zoe said and Fletch smiled and then he and Tess left. They went to Tess' office and Charlie was sat there, with his head in his hands.

'You okay?' Tess asked as she walked closer to him.

'I've just got a headache and Louis isn't answering his phone.' Charlie said, sounding stressed.

'Aww, you know what kids are like Charlie. He'll either be asleep or out somewhere. Just try later. And I have some aspirin in my desk.' Tess said as Fletch walked over and got it out. He threw it at Tess and Tess gave one to Charlie. She hugged him and a Charlie smiled.

'Thanks mum.' He said as he chuckled and Tess smiled. She walked back to her desk and dropped the box by accident. She bent over to pick it up and Charlie got a shock.

'Umm Tess, what are you wearing?' He said and Tess blushed.

'Well, umm... Fletch sort of... Dared me to wear them.' Tess said and Charlie was still shocked as he also thought that she wasn't the kinky type. She went and sat on Fletch's lap sideways, and he was sat on her chair. He rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and rubbed the other one on her bum. She rested her body against his chest.

'However Charlie, Fletch has to go around all day with that hairstyle.' Tess said and grinned at him. Charlie chuckled and looked at Fletch. Tess closed her eyes and so did Fletch. They were both so tired but they had to work. After about 10 minutes they knew they had to go to work and Tess opened her eyes. She realised Fletch was asleep and shook him to try and wake him up. But her attempt was futile. Tess looked at Charlie who had a smiled on his face.

'He is such a heavy sleeper.' Tess said and shook her head. She thought of how to wake him up and knew the right solution. She kissed him slowly and Charlie's eyes widened. Fletch soon stirred and kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled at Charlie.

'I knew that'd wake you up.' Tess said and Fletch just kissed her again. She pulled away and as she did Zoe walked in. She was carrying 4 coffees in a tray.

'Hi I thought we could all use these. Especially you two.' Zoe said looking at Tess and Fletch who just looked at each other and grinned. She handed them out and leaned on a cabinet opposite the door.

'Nervous?' Tess asked and Zoe looked at her, a scared look on her face.

'Yep.' Zoe said Tess put her coffee down, got off Fletch's lap and went over to Zoe. She embraced her in a hug and Zoe accepted and hugged her back.

'It'll all be fine.' Tess said reassuringly and she felt Zoe nod. Tess pulled away and looked at Zoe who gave her a weak smile. Tess picked up her coffee and drank the remaining part of it. Now more awake than before. Fletch was also more awake and he didn't feel sleepy.

'Fletch, we'll go and get changed in the staff room.' Tess said and opened the door and walked out. Fletch followed her.

Once changed into their scrubs Tess and Fletch went to the nurses station. Fletch was leaning on a work top and Tess was stood chatting to Charlie. She walked over to Fletch and hugged him, burying her head in his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and then kissed her head. She looked up and kissed him on the lips. Fletch deepened the kiss and Noel and Big Mac walked past.

'Get a room.' Noel said and they pulled away and smiled at him.

'What time's Mr Jordan coming?' Tess asked, turning around and asking Charlie. She leant back into Fletch and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder and she put her hands over his.

'7:00 I think.' Charlie said and Tess looked at her watch. It read 6:30. Robyn and Jamie walked up to Charlie, Fletch and Tess but they didn't recognise Fletch because of his hair. Robyn had a confused look on her face and Tess and Fletch noticed.

'Robyn?' Tess asked and Robyn snapped out of her trance.

'Tess, who's that?' Robyn almost whispered. Tess started laughing and Fletch hit her stomach playfully.

'What's so funny?' Jamie asked, also confused.

'Robyn, Jamie meet Adrian Fletcher. Adrian, meet Robyn and Jamie.' Tess said and Fletch got turned on by her saying his 'Sunday' name.

'You know that turns me on...' He whispered in her ear and she just grinned and pushed her bum more into Fletch who tried not to groan. He pushed it her bum forward and Tess smiled.

'Wait, what?' Jamie asked, even more confused.

'Jamie, this is Fletch. He just has his hair different.' Tess said, chuckling.

'That's Fletch?' Robyn asked

'Yes.' Tess replied

'Are you sure?' Robyn asked.

'Since I did that to his hair, I'm pretty sure it's Fletch.' Tess said resting the back of her head on Fletch's chest.

'Wow. Fletch, you look really different mate.' Jamie said and Fletch smiled.

'I know. Last time I came in with this hair I was holding hands with Tess and we walked in the entrance and Noel, Louise and Big Mac thought Tess was cheating on me.' He said while laughing. Jamie, Robyn, Charlie and Tess also laughed.

'Right, come on, we need to actually work.' Tess said as she tried to get out of Fletch's grip, but he was too strong for her and he turned her around in his arms. He kissed her slowly and she put her hands through his hair. He pulled away and Tess pushed her pelvis into Fletch slightly, as she knew he was already turned on.

'Oh don't Tess, this time we can't go to the car...' Fletch whispered in her ear.

'Why can't we... You'll only get told off by your boss...' Tess said back

'Mmmm, you know I can't resist getting told off by you...' He said

'Oh I know... I'll have to punish you...' Tess said seductively and Fletch tried not to kiss her because he knew they'd end up in the on call room, or a cubicle, or Tess' office again.

'Oh Tess... Stop it...' He said.

'Stop what... I'm just telling you the rules...' She said

'I can't cope... I want you...' He said

'Mmm I want you too...' She said and went to kiss him but got interrupted.

'Oi!' They turned around to see Zoe stood there, she looked all panicked.

'Zoe, what the matter?' Tess asked as she turned around fully.

'Nick has just pulled up outside.' She said.

'Zoe calm down, it'll all be fine.' Tess said, rubbing her friends arm.

'What will be fine?' Charlie said, popping up behind them all.

'Come on.' Zoe said and Tess, Charlie and Fletch followed her to reception. Tess, Fletch and Charlie stood at reception talking to Noel and Louise while Zoe was just in a trance. Charlie looked behind him and smiled warmly. He walked over to Nick and Nick smiled back.

'He's here.' Tess said and Zoe came out of her trance and turned around. Nick shook Charlie's hand and then his eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing he had seen in years. Dr Zoe Hanna. She looked radiant, but also scared. They hadn't seen each other in so long, and Nick just stared at her. She took in his beauty too. He looked fitter and healthier. She walked over to him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest, like she always did. He stroked her hair and rested his head on hers.

They'd stayed in the embrace for a few minutes and Tess and a Fletch looked at each other and smiled. It reminded them of them. Fletch entwined his fingers with Tess' and she looked up at him and smiled. Zoe broke the embrace and looked up at Nick.

'Hi.' Nick said.

'Hi.' Zoe said back.

'I am so glad to see you. I've missed you, so much. And the ED in America and France is no where near as good as this one.' Nick said and Zoe laughed at his last sentence.

'You haven't changed one bit.' Zoe said.

'Neither have you.' Nick said as he moved a piece of hair away from Zoe's face. Zoe moved away and walked next to Nick as Tess walked up to him.

'It's good to see you.' Tess said as she hugged him.

'You too Tess, I've missed your assertiveness in the other ED's.' He said and Tess smiled.

'Hi. I'm Fletch, we didn't have time to talk the last time you were here so I hope that can change this time.' Fletch said as he held out his hand. Nick shook it and looked at Tess. He was shocked. Fletch was younger, he had a weird hair style, and he looked like the cheeky chappie, none of which you would expect Tess to go for.

'Ahh, you're the Fletch I've heard of.' Nick said looking at Zoe.

'Yes.' Fletch said and stood next to Tess.

'So you're...' Nick said pointing at Tess and Fletch. Tess held Fletch's hand and wrapped her fingers around him.

'Yep.' Tess said and Fletch smiled at her.

'Right.' Nick said, still a bit shocked. 'Well, let's go meet your new and old staff.' He said looking at Zoe.

'Okay, we'll go to resus first.' Zoe said as she headed in that direction. Nick followed closely behind and studied resus. He had already noticed that the hospital had, had a facelift but resus was just the same. He felt at home. Safe. Protected. He saw Ash, Lily and Rita but didn't recognise any of them.

'Ash, Lily, Rita, come here a minute.' Zoe said and they walked over. 'This is Mr Jordan. Nick this is Ash, Lily and Rita.' Zoe said making the necessary introductions. Nick shook each of their hand and they all knew who he was straight away which made Nick feel good.

'You're _famous_ Mr Jordan?' Rita asked.

'I don't know about famous but yes.' He said and Zoe looked at him and rolled her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

'Wow. It's so good to meet you.' Rita said back.

'Right, Nick, cubicles?' Zoe asked and Nick nodded. Zoe stood her hand out and Nick took it. Ash, Lily and Rita were all surprised that they had just met the famous Mr Jordan _and _that him and Zoe had just held hands.

They walked over to cubicles and saw Robyn and Jamie filling out paperwork at a desk. Nick walked up behind them and smiled. Even though they were junior nurses, he knew they could do a good job.

'You look busy.' Nick said and they both turned around slowly.

'Oh my god. Mr Jordan.' Jamie said shocked.

'Hello.' He said smiling.

'It is so good to see you.' Robyn said happily.

'It's good to see you too.' Nick said back.

'What are you doing here?' Jamie asked.

'Well, I got transferred and they said I could pick somewhere in the UK and Zoe pulled my arm so I came here. Back home.' He said and Zoe playfully swatted him on the arm.

'Well, that's good.' Jamie said.

'I know. I missed it here.' Nick said, looking around and realising in that moment, just how much he wanted to stay. Then he looked at Zoe, smiling up at him. He was going to do it. He was going to stay. For him. For the hospital. But most importantly, for Zoe. In that one hug when he first saw her. He knew how much he missed her, needed her and wanted her in his life.

'Right, come on.' Zoe said.

'Where to?' Nick questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

'My office, for a proper catch up.' Zoe said and Nick nodded and smiled.

'Lead the way boss.' He said and grinned at her as she turned around and walked off. He looked at her bum and watched it wiggle and then realised he should follow her. He walked off and then Robyn and Jamie went back to work.

Nick and Zoe had, had a catch up and attended to a patient in resus.

'Come on, time for a well deserved coffee.' Zoe said as she walked to the staff room.

'You still love your coffee I take it.' Nick teased and she just gave him a smile. They walked in and saw someone lying on one of the sofas. As they got closer they realised it was just Fletch and Zoe tutted.

'This morning, my car broke down and I went to Tess and Fletch's house. He was wearing a tiny, pink dressing gown and she was in his shirt. Plus they keep yawning, and Tess told me they went to bed at 1:30 in the morning. You can guess what they've been up to.' Zoe said as she made the coffee and Nick sat opposite a sleeping Fletch.

'They live together?!' Nick asked.

'Yep.' Zoe said.

'I thought that Fletch had a quiff.' Nick said.

'I'm surprised you know what a quiff is to be honest.' Zoe laughed and Nick tutted.

'He does, but I think that he and Tess had some kind of dare, but I don't exactly want to ask.' Zoe said and Nick just nodded.

It was time for Tess' break and she hadn't seen Fletch since this morning. She headed to the staff room and saw Zoe and Nick there, talking.

'Hi.' Tess said tiredly.

'Hey, want a coffee?' Zoe asked, she could tell Tess was tired.

'Oh yes please.' She said, as Tess got closer to them, she noticed someone asleep on the sofa. She looked at the person and realised it was Fletch. She smiled and looked at Nick and Zoe. She lifted Fletch's head up, sat down and then put his head on her legs. Nick smiled as he remembered when Zoe used to do that for him, every time he was asleep. Zoe brought over the coffee and put it on the table.

'Thanks.' Tess said and rested her head against the back of the sofa. Zoe sat back on the sofa next to Nick.

'So Mr Jordan, like the new staff?' Tess asked, taking her coffee of the table and sipping it.

'Most of them seem nice. I can tell that, oh what's her name, umm... Lily? She will go far. I'm not that keen on Caleb, he seems a bit...' Nick said.

'Of a ladies' man. Remind you of anyone?' Zoe finished off and Nick smiled. Tess put the coffee back on the table and ran her fingers through Fletch's hair gently.

After taking for around 5 minutes Fletch started to stir. He turned so that he was face up to see who he was laying on. Tess looked at him.

'Good sleep?' She asked.

'Better than last nights.' He said stretching.

'Good. You'd end up falling asleep otherwise.'

'True.' He said. He lifted his head of Tess' lap and sat upright.

'Do you want a coffee?' Tess asked and he shook his head.

'Nah, that other coffee made me even more tired.' Fletch said looking at Zoe. Fletch placed an arm around Tess' waist and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead. Nick was still shocked by the fact that they were together. Tess pulled her head away from him and kissed him. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss, much to Zoe's dislike. He leaned more on Tess but Tess knew she couldn't do anything. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he held her waist tight. He pulled away and she rested her forehead on his. Tess closed her eyes and felt relaxed. Fletch pulled away and kissed her again before sitting normally. He still had his arm around Tess and they were sat particularly close to each other. Tess looked at Nick who was still looking at Fletch. Nick looked at Tess and she mouthed the word _'sorry'_ and Nick chuckled.

'Don't worry about it.' Nick said. 'I'm not your boss... Yet.' He said and Zoe gave him an intimidating look. He just grinned.

'I did tell you not to kiss and not to kiss at work, but you're not exactly following that rule.' Zoe said and Fletch and Tess smiled.

'No Zoe, you said to cut back on the kissing, and we have.' Fletch said cheekily.

'Same thing.' Zoe said.

'Completely different.' Fletch argued, still smiling cheekily and Zoe just gave him a death stare which he laughed at.

'Tess, tell your boyfriend to stop being an idiot.' Zoe said and Tess smiled.

'Mmm, I'd rather he argue with you so I can kiss him.' Tess said and both Zoe and Nick were shocked. They had never seen the kinky, sexual Tess before, only Fletch got access to that side of her. Fletch winked at Tess.

'Fine I'll tell him. Fletch stop being an idiot.' Zoe said and Fletch started laughing. Tess was shifting around uncomfortably and Fletch realised why.

'Uncomfortable?' Fletch asked while grinning.

'This is your fault.' Tess said.

'Actually you dared me first, so technically it's your fault.' Fletch said cheekily.

'Shut up.' Tess said and Fletch laughed and hugged her. Zoe and Nick looked at each other and then at Tess and Fletch and were confused.

'Tess why are you uncomfortable?' Zoe asked.

'I'd rather not answer that.' Tess said and gave Fletch a death stare.

'Why?' Nick asked, quite curious.

'Ermm, well... Umm...' Tess said trying to come up with a quick excuse. She walked over to Zoe and bent down so she could whisper in her ear.

'Fletch dared me to wear his boxers to work today, and I am...' Tess said and then sat back down. Fletch put his hand on her thigh and squeezed it. Tess looked at him and gave him a look which anyone else would get scared of but Fletch just laughed. Zoe looked really shocked.

'Tess! That's really...' Zoe started.

'Stupid.' Tess said.

'Sexy.' Fletch corrected and Zoe just looked bewildered.

'Right how long is left for our break?' Nick asked Zoe and she looked at her watch.

'About 8 minutes.' Zoe replied.

'Okay.' Nick said.

'Tess could I have a word.' Zoe said as she got up and walked over to the kitchen area of the room.

'Yep.' Tess said and she got up and walked over to Zoe.

'Right, I think Nick is trying to get Fletch not to kiss you so if you can kiss Fletch, or make him kiss you before me and Nick go back to work, then I'll give you a fiver. But if you can't you owe me a fiver' Zoe said.

'How do you know Nicks doing that?' Tess asked confused.

'Because a) he thinks like me and b) because he hates PDA's but never admits it.' Zoe said.

'I can get Fletch to kiss me easily. That's a deal.' Tess said and they went and sat back down.

While they were talking, Zoe was spot on.

'Fletch, I have a proposition for you.' Nick said, leaning over the table slightly.

'Okay?' Fletch said.

'If you can resist kissing Tess for the rest of the time we're here then I'll give you a fiver, but if you can't you have to give me a fiver.' Nick said. He didn't know why but he hated PDA's no matter who it was between. Even when he was with Zoe, he wouldn't kiss her when there were lots of people around.

'That's an easy bet. I'm in.' Fletch said and set back in his seat, just in time because Tess and Zoe walked back over and sat down.

'Are you ready for that... Telling off yet?' Tess whispered in Fletch's ear seductively.

'No, I'm still a bit tired.' Fletch said, trying to resist Tess, which was harder than he thought.

'Mmm... Are you sure... My office is free all day...' She said

'Umm... Why... Don't... Umm...' Fletch said, as he started to breath heavier and he looked at Tess. Nick and Zoe had been watching to see what would happen, but Zoe was confident Tess would make him kiss her.

'Are you sure you don't want me to... Punish you... Adrian?' She said flirtatiously. He could feel her warm breath on his ear and he took a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart. She used his first name and he felt movement from down below. She stroked his thigh and he couldn't resist her any longer. Nick and Zoe were surprised that she would do that in public.

'Mmm... I want you...' Fletch said and put his hands on her waist.

'I want you too...' Tess said. Fletch leaned in and they kissed. Fletch pushed her back a bit so she put one hand on the sofa to steady herself. Tess pushed back and Fletch moved his hands down to her bum and squeezed it gently. Tess wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Tess knew they had an audience so pulled away. She giggled and so did Fletch.

'Yess!' Zoe said and looked at Nick with a smug look on her face. Zoe got a fiver out of her pocket and gave it to Tess, while Fletch got one out of his pocket and gave it to Nick.

'You only did that for money?' Fletch asked.

'Yep.' Tess said and grinned at him. He went in a mood and sat there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. Zoe shook her head at Fletch's childish behaviour. Tess held his hand but he didn't hold it back. Tess smiled and shook her head. She leaned in and kissed Fletch slowly. He moved forward and kissed Tess back.

'We can go to my office if you really want...' Tess said when she pulled away. A grin spread across his face.

'Come on then...' Fletch said getting up and holding his hand out. Tess took it and looked back at Nick and Zoe.

'Thanks for the fiver Zo. I'll be in my office if anyone wants me.' Tess said as Fletch pulled her to her office. Once inside he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, she kissed him back and he picked her up. He kissed her neck and down her chest. Tess jumped down and pulled Fletch's scrub top off. He took hers off and kissed her again. He moved to the door and locked it.

'Good... Idea' Tess said between kisses.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

In Tess' office Tess and Fletch were behind Tess' desk and he was thrusting into her. She was close to and orgasm and so was he. He was thrusting quite fast and he rubbed her down below in gentle circles. She was groaning and she was biting her bottom lip. She came first with a scream. Fletch had to kiss her to stop the noise and they both giggled. Fletch was still thrusting as he was so close. Tess squeezed his bum.

'Adrian...' She said and at that he came. He rolled off her and they were both panting. Fletch got her inhaler and gave it to her. She took a puff and put it on her desk. After they had caught their breaths they got dressed again. Fletch's hair was even more messed up than before but he had to go around like that for the rest of the day. Tess was putting her top on and Fletch grabbed her and kissed her slowly.

'Thats the first time we've done that...' Fletch said once he'd pulled away.

'I know...' Tess said and kissed him again. He pushed her up against a cabinet and kissed her, his desire for her being shown. Fletch unlocked the door, so if anyone wanted to come in, they could without seeing their friends having sex. He walked back over to her and kissed her neck. She put her arms around him and he kissed further down her neck. She put one hand up Fletch's top and he did the same. Just then the door opened and Fletch sighed and leaned on Tess. She looked over his shoulder while hugging him. It was Jamie.

'Yes Jamie?' Tess asked as Fletch bit her neck.

'Ermm... Zoe wants you two.' He said and looked at Fletch's bum. Since he had seen Fletch with his new hair style, he looks like a completely different person. Jamie was starting to have feelings again and was now attracted to him, even more than before.

'Oww, Fletch.' Tess said as she pulled away from the embrace, to see Fletch grinning cheekily.

'Now that's a love bite...' Fletch said proudly.

'Oh Fletch!' Tess said, 'why did yo-' Tess started but Fletch silenced her with a kiss.

'You, shouldn't ha-' Tess said but Fletch kissed her again.

'How do I ex-' Tess tried to speak again but Fletch cut her off with yet another kiss. She finally got the message and kissed him back. The door had been left open by Jamie, as he walked away quickly. Tess pulled away and realised a lot of patients were looking at them.

'Uh oh.' Tess said. Fletch turned around and saw patients looking at them too.

'What?' Fletch asked. 'Come on, it's only patients, Zoe wants us.' Fletch entwined his fingers with hers and walked to the nurses station. They got there and noticed a crowd of nurses, doctors and general staff. They joined the crowd and Zoe looked at them suspiciously.

'Nice of you to join us(!)' Zoe said sarcastically and Tess and Fletch just smiled at each other. 'Right, as you all know, I am currently the clinical lead. However, from today onwards there will be another clinical lead, joining me. So, no I am not leaving the position, but I will have some help with it.' Zoe said.

'Who is it?' Rita shouted out.

'The other clinical lead is Mr Jordan.' Zoe said and everyone turned to face him and smiled warmly. 'We don't know how long he is staying but if anyone can make this ED better, it's Mr Jordan.' Zoe said and winked at Nick, which went unnoticed by everyone, while Nick grinned.

After the announcement, a lot of the staff only had one more hour left of their shift and they had all planned to go down to the pub as a surprise for Nick, even though they doubted he would turn up. Zoe was going to make sure that he went, and she had the best power of persuasion. She went up to her, now their office but no-one was there. She frowned and headed to Tess' office to see if Tess had saw him. She punched the code in and opened the door. She saw Fletch asleep on Tess' desk and she tutted. She walked over to him and shook him but he didn't wake. She tried it several more times but he still didn't wake. Zoe saw a cup of water on Tess' desk and thought about it for a minute. She threw the water at his face, but he just groaned. _'Oh my god. How does Tess live with him?' _Zoe thought but then went to the nurses station in search for Tess. Tess came out of a cubicle and Nick was walking towards her too.

'Nick.' Zoe said and Nick turned around and smiled.

'Yes?' He asked.

'Come with me.' Zoe said she walked over to Tess.

'Tess.' Zoe said and Tess smiled at her.

'Yes Zoe?' Tess asked happily.

'Your boyfriend's in your office sleeping and he won't wake up. Even though I have shook him numerous times and even threw a cup of water at his face.' Zoe said, just a tiny bit amused that she got to do that.

'Oh for gods sake. He should have went to sleep earlier! And he's a heavy sleeper. I have only found one successful method at waking him up.' Tess said as her Zoe and Nick headed to Tess' office. They opened the door and Fletch has his head, resting sideways on his arms.

'Watch and learn.' Tess said as she went over to Fletch and bent down beside the desk. Zoe just rolled her eyes. Tess kissed him slowly, trying not to get her face wet. He stirred and kissed her back, she pulled away and Fletch moved his head up to see Nick and Zoe stood in front of him. He sat up straight and Tess stood up. He looked at his scrub top and felt his face and realised he was wet, but didn't know why.

'Why am I wet?' Fletch said, looking at Tess but she just pointed to Zoe.

'I threw a cup of water over you because you wouldn't wake up.' Zoe said, a smile playing on her lips.

'Oh, I'm so sorry.' Fletch said. He got up and went to kiss Tess but she pulled her head back.

'Go and dry yourself first, change your top and then you can kiss me.' Tess said and Fletch smiled. He quickly kissed her anyway and she couldn't resist so she kissed him back. Nick and Zoe looked at each other and slowly walked out, but deliberately left the door open, so that Tess and Fletch couldn't do anything other than kiss. Tess grabbed Fletch's scrub top and pulled him closer. He pushed his body against her and she leaned back slightly. He kissed her neck slowly and then came back up to her lips. Just then Charlie walked in.

'Oh sorry. The door was open.' Charlie said and Tess pulled away. Fletch placed his forehead against her forehead and sighed. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently. She then placed her other hand on his other cheek and kissed him passionately. She pulled away.

'Come on, now I need a towel too.' Tess said and giggled. She stood her hand out and Fletch took it. Tess led him into the staff room and Fletch opened his locker. He took of his wet shirt and threw it at Tess, who gave him a death stare but he just laughed. He took a towel and a new top out of his locker.

'You must have went through like 10 tops in the past week!' Tess exclaimed.

'Well, I am clumsy.' He said and sulked. Tess just giggled. He grinned and went over to her. He put her up against the lockers and kissed her slowly. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. He gave her the towel and she dabbed her face. She threw it back at him and he rubbed his face. She then had an idea and walked over to him and took the towel from him.

'Oi, I wa-' He said but she silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. She dabbed his face, his neck and then his chest, where a lot of the water had _actually _gone. She rubbed the towel over his pecs and he placed his hands on her waist. She rubbed it down his six pack and then put the towel over his shoulder. She put her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They just stood there admiring each other.

'Right, back to work.' She said and he pushed her up against the lockers. She struggled and giggled as he kissed her neck. Zoe walked in.

'Zoe, help me please!' Tess said as Fletch held her up against the lockers and kissed her neck. Zoe looked at them and shook her head.

'Fletch, you're still at work.' Zoe said, while making some coffee. He didn't stop and so Tess kissed him passionately and tried to edge him away from the lockers but Fletch wasn't budging.

'Come on, just let me go. I will put you on a written warning.' She said firmly and Fletch looked at her and smiled.

'You wouldn't dare...' He said and she smiled.

'Try me.' Tess said but Fletch just kissed her.

'You can't, since you can't move.' Fletch said cheekily and Tess whined.

'Come on Fletch... We have the rest of the day to do... Stuff...' Tess said, getting quieter so that Zoe didn't hear, even though she did. Tess could tell Fletch was thinking and he finally took his hands off her.

'Fine... But it better be good...' He said and winked at her.

'Oh, don't worry... It will be...' She said and slapped his bum. Zoe saw and averted her eyes. Fletch grinned at Tess and put an arm around her waist. They walked out and went to reception. Noel was dealing with a patient but the patient was becoming aggressive and shouting at Noel.

'Is there a problem?' Tess interrupted and the patient turned round to face Tess.

'Tess?' He asked.

'Dominic?' She asked. Fletch was stood next to reception just watching their interaction.

'What are you doing here?' Tess asked, quite surprised to see her college boyfriend.

'Well, I got knocked off my bike and have a few cuts.' He said. 'It's good to see you. What's it been... 35 years?!' He asked.

'Yep, wow, that times gone fast.'

'Tell me about it.'

'So, how are you?' Tess asked politely,

'I'm okay, I was with Marie for a long while but she divorced me a few years ago.' He said sadly.

'Children?' Tess asked.

'Just the one. She's called Sarah and she is a beautiful little girl.' He said proudly.

'Aww, I bet she is.'

'So what about you?' Dominic asked.

'Well, I have two children, Sam and Saskia and I got divorced from Mike. But, even though it's been a struggle to get here, that's my boyfriend Adrian.' Tess said pointing at Fletch. Dominic was surprised but he knew she had a sexy side.

'Well, you've done well for yourself.' He said.

'So have you. What do you do now then?' Tess asked.

'I am a builder. And I can guess what you are, a nurse?' He asked and laughed as she did.

'Yes, I am.' She said. She only had about 5 minutes left on her shift and knew that everyone was going to the pub so she didn't exactly want to be late.

'Right well, I only have a few minutes left of my shift and Adrian's waiting for me, so I guess this is another goodbye.' Tess said and smiled.

'I guess it is. At least this one will be civilised.' Dominic said as he hugged Tess and she laughed.

'And don't get in trouble, sit down and someone will come and see you.' Tess said and Dominic laughed.

'Yes sir.' He said and did a mock salute.

'Bye.' Tess said and walked back over to Fletch.

'Hey.' Fletch said.

'Hey,' Tess said back.

'Who was that?'

'He used to be my college boyfriend.' Tess said and a Fletch looked at her. She kissed him slowly and then broke away from him.

'It's been 35 years and I love you.' Tess reminded Fletch as she knew how jealous he got.

'Good, I love you too.' He said and kissed her back.

'Come on, let's get changed and we'll head to the pub.' Tess said and then walked with Fletch to the staff room hand in hand. After they'd got changed they went back to reception to see their colleagues standing in a group.

'You took your time.' Jeff said to Tess and Fletch but they just giggled. Fletch was wearing his denim shirt, which was the one Tess loved and Fletch knew it.

'We're not in a rush are we?' Fletch asked cheekily and Jeff just shook his head.

'You look so sexy in that...' Tess whispered.

'Mmm I'm glad you think so...' Fletch said back and Tess grinned at him as he winked at her.

They all made their way over to the pub and Fletch and Tess noticed that Jamie kept looking at Fletch and when Fletch looked back Jamie looked away quickly.

'Umm Fletch?' Tess asked confused.

'I don't know either.' Fletch said, knowing what she meant. After a couple of seconds Tess had an idea.

'Oh my god. He likes you again!' Tess exclaimed.

'No way!' Fletch said.

'Yes he does! Not being able to look directly at you, is a classic sign of having a crush.' Tess said.

'But nothing's changed about me so why would he just like me again? Why now?' Fletch asked Tess as she was usually a beacon of wisdom.

'Umm...' Tess said, examining and looking at Fletch. She finally realised why. 'Your hair! When I explained that it was you, he didn't say a lot. It's because of your hair. It changes your whole look.' Tess said as they reached the hope and anchor.

'Oh no. What do I do now then?' Fletch said as he stopped outside the door.

'I don't know.' Tess said. They both stood looking at each other. A smile appeared on Tess' face and Fletch was confused.

'What?' He asked her.

'Nothing, I was just thinking. A boy likes you...' Tess said and laughed as she quickly walked into the pub. Fletch shook his head and walked into the pub too. Tess went and sat with the rest of the staff.

'Tess sit here.' Zoe said, pointing to a space between her and Charlie. Tess did and then saw Fletch enter.

'Wheres Fletch?' Charlie asked.

'Over there.' Tess said and pointed to the bar where Fletch was stood, waiting for his drink. The bartender gave him a pint and a glass of red wine and he went and sat opposite Tess. He gave her the drink but didn't smile or show any sign of happiness.

'Aww what's the matter?' Tess said in a babyish voice and everyone chuckled. Fletch leaned over the table to whisper in Tess' ear and she leaned forward.

'At least a boy likes me...' He whispered and then sat back down as a grin spread across his face. She shook her head while smiling.

'I thought you liked me?' She said and by this point everyone was rather confused.

'Nope. What gave you that idea?' Fletch said cheekily as he tried to find her leg under the table. He hit someone's leg but didn't know if it was Tess' or not.

'Who was that?' Charlie asked around the table. No-one answered so he just ignored it. Fletch moved his foot slightly to the left and found another leg. This time he realised it was Tess' leg since when he hit it she looked up and at Fletch. He grinned as he moved his foot up her leg slowly. She started to smile but tried to hide it. Zoe looked at Tess confused.

'Why are you grinning like that?' Zoe asked and Fletch moved his foot further up Tess' leg so that he was at her groin.

'No reason...' Tess said and smiled. 'Don't dare.' Tess said looking at Fletch pointing a finger at him. He started laughing and moved his foot further up her and started moving it in small, firm circles. Tess shook her head and tried not to giggle. She was getting turned on and fast. She was feeling hot and her palms where getting clammy.

'Fletch, come and sit here.' Tess said, patting the space between her and Charlie. Fletch moved round the table, trying to avoid accidentally falling onto someone's lap. He passed Jamie and Jamie took a sharp breath inwards and tried not to look at Fletch's bum so he turned to face Robyn. Robyn knew something was up with him.

'What's the matter?' She asked.

'I.. I just... I think...' Jamie stuttered.

'Spit it out.' Robyn said impatiently.

'I think I like Fletch again.' Jamie whispered quickly. Zoe overheard as she was sat one person away from Jamie and though she better tell Fletch.

'Again?' Robyn whispered, surprised as she couldn't see what Tess and now Jamie saw in Fletch. All of the other female colleagues didn't think Fletch was sexy either and tried to see what Tess saw but couldn't.

'Yes again. He's changed his hair and he looks... He looks... Sexy.' Jamie whispered.

'No, don't you remember what Tess said earlier? _She _changed his hair. Not himself. Jamie, what are you going to do? Fletch is straight. He is with Tess and they love each other.' Robyn said.

'So what if she changed his hair. She doesn't own him. Maybe Fletch is just pretending to be straight because Tess kissed him and he just wanted to seem normal.' Jamie said, trying to win a losing battle.

'Jamie. Fletch had a wife before too. He has three children and two more on the way. I don't think that's just because he wants to seem normal. Do you?' Robyn asked. After a few minutes Jamie turned to her.

'No, I guess not.' Jamie said in defeat.

'Good. You will just have to learn to either live with it or move on.' Robyn said and Jamie nodded.

Meanwhile, Fletch sat down next to Tess and looked at her.

'Yes?' She asked.

'Well, what did you call me over for?' He said.

'Am I not allowed to?' She asked cheekily.

'Of course not.' He said and kissed her. Everyone else was engaged in conversation with another person by this point. Ash and Charlie, Jamie and Robyn, Dixie and Jeff, Iain and Norman, Noel and Louise and Big Mac, Ethan and Caleb and Rita, Nick and Zoe and Tess and Fletch.

'I just wanted to say...' Tess said and kissed him slowly. After a while Fletch pulled away.

'Thats what you wanted to say?' Fletch asked and Tess nodded. Fletch moved his hand up Tess' thigh and squeezed it gently. She breathed in slowly to try and calm herself down. She kissed him again and a lot of people had finished their conversations and were just looked at Tess. When they broke apart they looked around the table to see all of their friends and colleagues looking at them.

'You two are inseparable aren't you?' Jeff asked.

'There's nothing wrong with that.' Fletch said as he kissed Tess again, just to make his point clear.

Both conversation and alcohol was flowing freely and Fletch was the drunkest one there.

'Thanks for this Zoe, it's been fun.' Nick said and kissed Zoe on the cheek.

'Anytime.' She said and winked at him.

'Bartender could I have some more drink please?' A tipsy Fletch shouted at the bartender. He wasn't drunk but the alcohol was certainly having a significant effect on him.

'Brad, don't give him any please.' Tess said and Brad, the bartender, nodded.

'What was that for?' Fletch asked.

'Fletch, I'm pretty sure you've had enough, plus you have to go to work at 6 and you'll have a hangover.' Tess said.

'You know I don't get hangovers.' Fletch said and Tess just sighed.

'I am so glad that I don't have to go home with that.' Louise said and everyone laughed.

'Oh I know.' Tess said.

'Whats wrong with me?' Fletch asked seriously.

'Nothing.' Tess said and kissed him. He kissed her back and then leaned back. Tess did too and he took her hand.

'I love you.' He said and everyone said 'aww'.

'I love you too.' Tess said.

Another 20 minutes had passed and a lot of people had left.

'Right I'm going home, are you coming?' Tess asked a pretty drunk Fletch.

'Or you can come with me to that new club down the road.' Jeff said.

'I'll go with you mate.' Fletch said to Jeff.

'Right come on, Jamie and Caleb are coming with us.' Jeff said as he got up. Tess and Fletch walked out from the booth too and stood near the door.

'Don't come home too drunk if you can help it Fletch. And Jeff could you make sure he doesn't get too drunk because he does get hangovers he just doesn't think he does.' Tess said, looking at a rather sober Jeff for the last part. Jeff nodded.

'Come here.' Fletch said and kissed Tess softly. Tess pulled away and waved, then left. She walked home and changed into her pyjamas before watching some TV as she wasn't really tired.

Jeff, Jamie, Caleb and Fletch arrived at the club and walked in. There were lots of women in the bar and only a few men. Caleb's eyes widened and Fletch looked around. They got a pint each but Fletch was already pretty drunk. He felt like he was going to be sick so ran out the back door. He was just quick enough as he threw up as soon as he stepped outside. Jamie followed him outside and walked over to him. He was nervous but also drunk. Jamie rubbed Fletch's back soothingly and when Fletch stopped vomiting he stood up.

'Thanks mate.' Fletch said as he wiped his mouth. Jamie smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. Fletch was totally shocked and took a few steps backwards.

'Jamie?' Fletch said, slurring his words a bit. Jamie just looked at him and then ran back inside. Fletch found that scary but walked back in. He sat back down next to Jeff and a woman approached Fletch. She danced near him and winked. He got up and started dancing with her. Jeff went over to them and pulled Fletch away from the woman and sat him down. Fletch got another pint and by this point he was pretty wasted.

'Fletch mate. You are with Tess, remember?' Jeff asked.

'Umm Tess. I love her... Where is she?' He asked, looking around himself, confused.

'She went home mate.' Jeff said. Caleb was already kissing a woman and Jamie was talking to a man but glancing at Fletch every couple of seconds.

'I want to go home... I want to kiss her... I'm going to fuck her tonight.' Fletch said happily.

'Umm okay then. Come on we'll go.' Jeff said and stood Fletch up. He quickly walked over to Jamie and told him that they were going. Jeff and Fletch walked out of the pub.

'Right, Fletch, where do you live?' Jeff asked, supporting Fletch with one arm. Fletch pointed up the road so they walked there. They came to a junction.

'Where now mate?' Jeff asked and Fletch pointed to every street, confused with where he was. Jeff sighed and took Fletch's phone out of his pocket. It had a photo of him and Tess on the lock screen. Jeff needed a pass code so put in Fletch's birthday as a guess but it wasn't. He remembered Fletch telling him about a certain day and Jeff remembered the date but didn't know what was so significant about it. He entered the date and it was right. On the home screen was a picture of an ultrasound. Jeff smiled and went to contacts. He scrolled down to Tess and rang it.

Tess got woken by the sound of he phone. She reached over and picked up the phone.

_'Tess?' _Tess heard Jeff say.

_'Jeff, where are you?'_

_'We are down the road from the Hope and Anchor but Fletch can't remember where you live. Do you think you could come and help him back?'_ Jeff said and Tess sighed.

_'Oh. Yes I'll be down in a few minutes.'_

_'Thanks bye.'_

_'Bye'_

Tess ran upstairs and put on some jeans and a top. She grabbed her keys and walked down the road. She saw two people stood on the pavement. One was holding the other and she knew Fletch would be drunk. As she got closer Jeff turned to see her.

'Hey princess.' Jeff said and Tess looked at Fletch and sighed.

'Hi. He's in such a state.' Tess said.

'I know, I couldn't stop him. He started dancing with a woman but I pulled him away. So you owe me one.' Jeff said and winked at Tess, who just smiled.

'Thanks Jeff.' Tess said. Jeff propped Fletch up straight and gave him to Tess.

'I'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget, you owe me one.' Jeff said and then walked away.

'Thank you.' Tess shouted and Fletch winced.

'Don't shout.' He said slowly.

'Right, come on we're going home.' Tess said and they started walking to their house. Once inside they went into the kitchen. Tess put Fletch on a chair and boiled the kettle. She pulled a mug out and put some coffee in it. Fletch pulled Tess' waist down and so that she fell back onto his lap. He kissed her with passion and lust. Tess kissed him back and he put his hand down her trousers. Tess pulled away.

'Fletch you're drunk...' She said and Fletch kissed her again. He kissed down her neck and felt her down below.

'Fletch. No. When you're sober we can, but not now.' Tess said firmly and pulled his hand out of her trousers. She poured water into the mug and put it in front of Fletch.

'Drink that and when you've sobered up you can come upstairs.' Tess said and walked out. Fletch sighed and drank the coffee. After he had finished it, he rested his head on the table and slowly drifted off. After 5 minutes he woke up with a startle and shook his head slowly. He was much more sober and he rubbed his head slowly. He walked upstairs and saw Tess peacefully sleeping. He knew he couldn't wake her so he stripped and got into bed. He rubbed his left hand up and down his shaft slowly. He got faster but nothing much was happening down below. He sighed and tried again. He was moving his hand up fast and Tess started to stir. She turned around and saw Fletch trying to satisfy himself.

'Adrian, why didn't you wake me? I could've helped.' Tess said flirtatiously. As soon as she spoke Fletch felt movement from down below.

'I didn't want to wake you.' He said as his breathing became more erratic.

'What's the matter?' She said rubbing her hand over his shaft slowly.

'Nothing... Was... Happening...' Fletch said in between breaths. Tess moved her hand up and down his shaft slowly and he was groaning. She then moved on top of him and sat upright. She put him into her and started to move up and down. He held her waist and helped her move up and down by holding some of her weight.

'Oh... Oh... Faster...' He said, and she got faster. They were both on the edge of an orgasm and she came first screaming his name.

'Adrian!' At this and at Tess' muscles tensing down below he came inside her. He was panting and she got off him and lay down. She got her inhaler of the side and took two puffs. Fletch started to laugh and Tess looked at him.

'What?' She asked.

'It's just; whenever you call me Adrian I get turned on.' He said and laughed some more, this time Tess joined in.

'I am going to call you it all the time now, instead of Fletch. We'll see how you cope.' Tess said and Fletch laughed.

'I won't be able to cope.' He said and Tess giggled.

'I wonder what everyone else will say.' Tess said, wondering.

'Who cares? As long as you love it then so do I.' He said and smiled at her. He turned on his side so he had a full view of her. He stroked her face gently.

'I love you. More than you can imagine.' He said gently.

'I love you too. A whole lot more than you think.' Tess said and then turned around and tried to go to sleep. Fletch spooned her and they drifted asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning Fletch woke up to see no-one laid next to him. He frowned and dragged himself out of bed. He saw Tess in the living room with a cup of tea and her phone in her hand. He was naked but didn't care and went and sat next to her. He grabbed her tea and took a sip.

'Hey!' She said but Fletch just smiled.

'Last night was... Fun.' Fletch said winking at Tess. She just grinned.

'It was. I bet you have a hangover.' She said and smiled.

'Nope, no hangover.' Fletch lied. Tess saw right through his lie and put her tea down. She cupped his cheeks and then shook his head gently. He winced and she laughed.

'See, you do have a hangover. At least you don't have dark bags under your eyes.' Tess said, studying his face.

'Ohh fine I do. Can you get me some aspirin please?' He asked sweetly and kissed her cheek.

'Yep.' She said and got up and went into the kitchen. Fletch rested his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. Tess came back a couple of minutes later with two aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She sat down beside him.

'Here.' She said and he lifted his head up slowly. He took the aspirin with the water and then rested on Tess. She rubbed his forehead soothingly and he closed his eyes. After about 10 minutes he opened his eyes.

'Come on Adrian, we need to go to work.' Tess said and Fletch smiled at his first name being used.

'Fine then Teresa, of course we can.' He said cheekily and she slapped up him on the arm.

'Oi!' She said.

'What? You use my first name and I'll use yours. Once you stop, so will I.' He said.

'Fine, but trust me I said I'll make it a day, so I will.' Tess said firmly. Fletch grinned and moved his head of her shoulder. He went upstairs and had a shower and then grabbed his stethoscope that he kept at home. He was naked with only his stethoscope around his neck. He went downstairs and stood near the sofa with his hands on his hips. Tess was reading the paper but noticed a presence so she looked up. She started giggling as she saw him like that. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while letting her body touch his. He placed the stethoscope over her chest and listened to her slightly fast paced heartbeat.

'Umm, so I do turn you on Teresa.' He said and Tess' heart beat quickened. 'And you get more turned on when I call you Teresa.' He said and smiled. She pulled his neck forward and kissed him passionately.

'Oh I do Adrian...' Tess said between kisses. He pushed her onto the sofa and kissed her harder. She kissed down his chest and rubbed his bulge with her hand. She moved her hand up and down his shaft as he kissed her chest and stomach. He was close to an orgasm so she kissed him hard. She kissed his neck softly and squeezed his bum with one hand. He came, between her legs and it went all over the sofa. He was panting and flopped onto Tess. He stayed like that for a few minutes before getting up.

'Go and get dressed. I'll clean this up,' Tess said while laughing and Fletch ran up the stairs. He pulled on his jeans and a shirt and jumper. He knew Tess loved his outfit because it was the one he wore when they first went out. Today was actually the day when they first met and Fletch had fixed Tess' car. He ran down the stairs and out his shoes on. He looked at the sofa and it was cleaned up. Tess came out of the kitchen and smiled at Fletch.

'Ready?' She asked.

'I was born ready.' He said and kissed her.

'I doubt that, I mean, we are already 20 minutes late.' Tess said and tutted. Fletch just smiled at her. They got into the car and drove to the hospital as the weather was awful. They were near the entrance when Fletch stopped and pulled Tess to one side.

'Do you know what day it is?' Fletch asked Tess but Tess was confused.

'Thursday.' She said.

'No. Last year today, was the first day I met you. The day I fixed your car. The first time that I winked at you.' Fletch said and stroked Tess' face gently. She smiled warmly.

'You remembered?' Tess asked surprised.

'Of course I did.' He said and kissed her slowly. He nudged her so she was against the wall and kissed her. He ran his fingers up and down her body and she messed up his hair. He pulled away and smiled.

'Come on.' Fletch said and took Tess' hand. They walked into the ED 25 minutes late due to their interaction earlier.

'You're late...' Noel sang. Tess and Fletch just smiled and went to the staff room. Jamie and Robyn were sat down.

'Shouldn't you be working?' Fletch asked Jamie.

'Shouldn't you?' Jamie asked and Robyn nudged him and pulled a 'what the hell are you playing at' face.

'Well, we have a valid excuse mate.' Fletch said and Tess looked at him and grinned. They put their bags in their lockers and took their scrubs out of their lockers.

'Come on, we can go to my office.' Tess said and they walked to her office.

'What did you say that for? Tess is out boss?!' Robyn said.

'What? It was a valid question.' Jamie said.

'Oh I get it. You're just annoyed because you can't get Fletch.' Robyn said.

'Well, at least I could get a boyfriend if I wanted!' Jamie shouted and Robyn just got up and left. He sighed to himself and put his head in his hands.

'Right Adrian we have work to do.' Tess said as Fletch put his scrub top on.

'Urrgg, work.' He said and hugged Tess. Zoe walked in and a Tess looked at her. She let go of Fletch and turned around but he still hugged her from behind.

'Tess, did you get that email about another RCN meeting?' Zoe asked, closing the door behind her.

'Oh yes, I did. They are so boring though.' Tess said and Zoe nodded.

'I know, but you can't miss it.' Zoe said.

'Yeah.'

'Can I come to this one, as your colleague because when I asked you last time, you didn't have time to answer.' Fletch said.

'Yeah, you can.' Tess said and kissed him.

'Wait you asked to go to the last one?' Zoe said.

'Yeah. Me and Tess had kissed but she was avoiding me. I came in for my trainers and I told her that I wanted to see her and then I asked her if I could go to the RCN meeting as her colleague and that we could have the whole night together but then someone called her away.' Fletch explained.

'Oh, okay. Anyway I have some more news. Fletch, Jamie likes you again.' Zoe said.

'I told you.' Tess said.

'I didn't doubt you for a minute Teresa.' Fletch said as he kissed her cheek.

'Teresa?!' Zoe said and laughed a bit.

'Yeah, I said I am going to call him Adrian for the day so he said he is going to call me that for the day.' Tess said and Zoe was laughing.

'Okay, whatever makes you happy.' Zoe said. Fletch's face dropped and he moved away from Tess slowly.

'Adrian?' Tess said and Fletch put his hand over his mouth.

'Oh my god. Last night. Jamie. He tried to... Kiss me.' Fletch said. Tess and Zoe just looked at each other. They started smiling and had to suppress their laughter.

'What did you do?' Zoe asked.

'Well, i didn't kiss him if that's what you mean. I was throwing up behind the club and Jamie came out. He rubbed my back and then I got up and said thanks. Then he leaned in to kiss me but I backed off. And after that he just looked at me and ran back inside.' Fletch said, everything flooding back to him.

'What are you going to do now?' Tess asked.

'I really don't know. Try and act like I don't remember because I was that drunk?' Fletch asked Tess.

'Yeah. I think that's best. Or you can put your hair back into a quiff.' Tess said and laughed and Zoe joined in. Fletch just gave her a sarcastic smile.

'Right, well I need to get to work, and so do you two.' Zoe said and then walked out.

'Don't put it back though. I like it like that.' Tess said as she walked closer to him. He grinned and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her slowly and moved his arms around her so that he had a complete hold on her. Tess pulled away and winked at him. She then smoothed her top down and walked to the door.

'Come on Adrian.' Tess said as she walked out of the office with Fletch hot on her heels.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tess came out of a cubicle and put sanitizer onto her hands. She walked over to the nurses station to see Fletch and Rita flicking rubber bands at Lofty. He was flicking them back but him and Rita stopped when Tess walked over. Fletch flicked one at Tess and it hit her stomach. She looked at him disapprovingly as he laughed.

'I'm just saying hello to baby.' He said and smiled at Tess. She shook her head and walked over to a seat next to Fletch.

'You're such a child.' She said and tutted. He just grinned and kissed her.

'I know.' He said cheekily. Lofty flicked a rubber band back at Fletch and it hit him on the cheek. He put his hand to his cheek and rubbed it. He flicked one back and it missed Lofty completely.

'And you have terrible aim.' Tess said as she watched Fletch's shot.

'Go on then, you try and do better.' Fletch said, raising an eyebrow at Tess. Rita and Lofty were surprised that he said that since Tess had the authority over him. Tess thought for a couple of minutes before taking the rubber band of Fletch.

'Fine then. Lofty you might want to cover your face.' Tess said and Lofty put his hands over his face. Tess aimed for a couple of seconds before flicking it. It would've hit Lofty's nose if he didn't have his hands covering it. Fletch looked at Tess in shock.

'How did you do that?!' Fletch asked.

'Ahh, well that would be telling.' Tess said and looked at Rita who was giggling. Fletch looked at Rita then at Lofty and back at Tess.

'Tell me...' Fletch pleaded.

'Nope.' Tess said and smiled cheekily.

'Come on...' He said and Tess just shook her head. 'Fine.' He said and started to sulk. Lofty, Rita and Tess were all laughing.

'Aww, is someone upset?' Rita asked in a baby voice and Fletch just looked at her.

'Oh Adrian, I forgot to tell you. I have a scan at 12:00 next Monday.' Tess said, trying to remember the time. Fletch looked up and smiled.

'What for?' He said.

'Just to make sure that nothing is wrong with the baby, just as a precaution.' Tess said. Fletch stood up and kneeled down opposite Tess. He put his hands on her stomach and she put hers on top of his.

'I love you.' He said to Tess and then kissed her. She kissed him back and then pulled away as she heard the clip clop of heels and knew it was Zoe. Zoe saw Fletch kneeled down with his hands on Tess' stomach and Rita and Lofty smiling at them.

'Umm, shouldn't you all be working?' Zoe asked.

'Yep, we were just...' Tess started.

'Discussing a patient.' Fletch said and winked at Tess.

'Okay, well get back to work.' Zoe said and Rita and Lofty left.

'What are you doing for lunch?' Fletch asked Tess.

'I told you this before, the usual, missing it because we are so overrun with patients.' Tess said and giggled as she remembered their first night together and the morning after.

'Well, I hoped I could grab 5 minutes of your time...' Fetch said, remembering that conversation.

'Only if you've got a magic carpet or a time machine...'

'I'll chase one up...' Fletch said and they both giggled. Fletch kissed Tess again and then they both stood up. They looked at the board and then at each other.

'Come on, we'll go see cubicle 3.' Tess said and Fletch nodded. They entered a cubicle and saw Natalie sat on the bed. Natalie looked up and Tess and Fletch knew that she was angry.

'I want someone else treating me!' Natalie said and Tess looked up at Fletch. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the cubicle.

'Well, that was unexpected.' He said to Tess.

'I know. I'll go and get Zoe.' She said and then walked off to get Zoe. They returned 5 minutes later and Zoe entered the cubicle.

'Hi, I'm Doctor Hanna.' Zoe said.

'I know, you're Adrian's boss.' She said coldly.

'Yes. So what's the matter?' Zoe asked. Just then Natalie held her stomach and groaned in pain. Zoe quickly put her onto the bed.

'Can we have some help here please!' Zoe shouted through the cubicle but Tess and Fletch just stood there. Charlie rushed over and looked at them weirdly before entering he cubicle. Zoe propped Natalie's legs up and looked down below. She saw a lot of blood and instantly knew that Natalie was having a miscarriage.

'Okay Natalie breath on what Charlie's giving you.' Zoe said and she did. Zoe put Natalie's legs back down and began to try and break the news.

'Natalie, unfortunately you are having a miscarriage. I'm afraid we can't do anything apart from give you entanox for the pain.' Zoe said. Natalie's face dropped from angry to sad.

'Oh right.' She said once the wave of pain had came to an end. Zoe and Charlie left the cubicle and Tess and Fletch were still stood outside.

'She is having a miscarriage.' Zoe said to Fletch. Tess looked at him and rubbed his arm. Fletch kissed Tess and then entered the cubicle. Tess knew she couldn't do anything so walked back to the nurses station.

'Get out. I don't want you in here.' Natalie said.

'Natalie, that was my baby too.' Fletch said firmly.

'So! You didn't care about it! You just slept with that old cow!' Natalie shouted.

'Natalie I have my rights! Of course I cared about the baby! It was our baby for gods sake!' Fletch shouted. A crowd started to brew outside the cubicle and people were listening.

'No it wasn't!' Natalie shouted but instantly regretted it.

'What?' Fletch said in a much softer tone.

'It wasn't yours. It was mine and Paul's.' She said quietly. Fletch thought about the name Paul and then it clicked.

'Paul from school! Daniels dad, Paul?' Fletch said.

'Yes. While you were at work we were on and off.' Natalie said.

'Wait so let me get this straight. You came into my place of work. Insulted Tess, shouted at me for having an affair said that I could only see my children on the weekend when you were having an affair too! How dare you!' Fletch shouted. He couldn't believe that she had a go at him when she was doing exactly the same. Natalie just stayed quiet. When Fletch was angry she knew to not speak. 'You know what, I can't deal with this.' Fletch said. By this time, Tess was also stood outside the cubicle, but a bit further away than the rest. Fletch drew back the curtain viciously and saw the crowd of staff that quickly dispersed.

'Having a good nosey were we!' Fletch shouted and then briskly walked outside. He sat on the metal stairs and out his head in his hands. Tess had followed him out and went and sat next to him. He looked up at her.

'It wasn't my baby. She'd been having an affair too.' Fletch said.

'I know, everyone knows. We all heard Adrian.' Tess said. She embraced him in a hug and he snuggled into her chest and sighed.

'You know, I'm sort of glad. I don't have to deal with her anymore. Apart from the children.' Fletch said as he pulled away.

'I know. At least she might let you have the kids more often.' Tess said and he smiled.

'You are so clever.' He said and kissed her slowly.

'Oh I know...' She said between kisses. Tess pulled away and stood up. She held out her hand and Fletch stood up and took it.

'Come on then Adrian, back to work.' Tess said.

'Oh no, we are going on a break, since you have just turned me on...' Fletch whispered in Tess' ear as they entered the ED. They both grinned and went into the staff room. People were surprised to see Fletch so angry and after Tess saw him, having a big smiled plastered on his face. They walked into the staff room and Nick, Charlie and Zoe were sat down. They went and joined them and Fletch wrapped his arm around Tess' waist. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him.


End file.
